Hello
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Alison was only 3 months away from her high school graduation when a tragedy struck her family...now that everything has changed she's decided she will too. Care to take the journey with her? (Multiple Pairings)
1. Ch 1 Run Away

**Okay FYI The beginning is going to be a little slow and I will be using the wrestlers REAL names instead of their wrestling names simply because I want to do something different!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Maxine**

 **Chapter 1** \- Run Away

April 1, 2004

3 months...

She only had 3 lousy months left.

She'd just had her 17th birthday at the Santa Monica pier a few months prior. She pulled herself out of bed as she stumbled into the bathroom and showered quickly before dressing in jeans, red sneakers and a red form fitting t-shirt. She flipped her head over and blow dried her mahogany hair before she flipped it back over and brushed the tangles out. Her bright amber eyes took in her appearance as she grabbed her red Motorola flip cell phone, back pack and her Toyota Rav4 keys as she slipped out of the house and left for school.

Alison Merker drove along the winding road through the country as she headed into town for school. She couldn't believe she only had 3 months left before she was going to graduate high school and then go on to college. It seemed so far away. She had gotten into UCLA and couldn't wait to start in the fall.

She made it with five minutes before the first bell and she was able to get her books switched out and head to her first class Calculus. She slid into her seat as the second bell rang and she looked over to see her best friend Wendy smirking at her. It was a good thing they sat in the back of the class because if they sat any closer to the front the teacher would DEFINITELY know they were passing notes back and forth as they snickered about their weekend.

 _Can you believe how great Mike's party was Friday and Saturday night? That shit rocked his house, the neighborhood and half the city._ Wendy slid the paper to Alison; she always started the notes.

 _No kidding I never drank and danced so much in my life._ Alison smirked as she passed the piece of paper back to Wendy.

 _When are your parents coming back from the European vaca? OMG You should totally have a killer party before they get back!_ Wendy tried to suggest excitedly on paper.

 _No I totally shouldn't. I like my ass attached to my body and not falling off because my folks beat it black and blue._ Alison answered back truthfully.

Her parents were on their yearly European vacation; same thing they did every year just before summer. They were gone for 2 months and the end of their vacation was drawing to a close within the next two weeks. This morning they flew from Italy to Spain and from there they would go onto Brazil and then head back to Santa Monica, California.

Alison put the note away as their teacher walked in and started the lesson plan for the hour.

* * *

The bell rang an hour later as Wendy and Alison continued onto their next class; being seniors gave them more leniency on their schedules. They only had four actual classes and were teachers aides the last two hours in a school day.

"Dude do you even know what an epic party it would be? It would be the Senior party to END all Senior parties. Are you SURE you don't wanna have a party for the rents come home?" Wendy asked as she bumped her hip into Alison's.

Alison shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Dudette if I did that and my mom and dad found out I could forget about starting college in the fall because I would be DEAD." Alison accentuated the last word she spoke. "There's no way anyone in this God forsaken school could pay me enough money to throw a damn party in my parents' house. If it was MY house that would be a little different."

"Oh c'mon all that money you could hire someone to do the flight of the bumble bee cleaning job the day after the party." Wendy stated still trying to put the party idea into Alison's head.

Alison shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not getting my trust fund taken away for some party where half the valuables in the house get broken and can't be replaced...ever."

Alison's parents had made a comfortable living for their family in Santa Monica, California. Her parents both had jobs at IBM, which stood for International Business Machines Corporation is an multinational technology and consulting corporation. IBM manufactures and markets computer hardware, middleware and software, and offers infrastructure, hosting and consulting services in areas ranging from mainframe computers to state of the art security systems.

Alison stepped into the rest room but not before she handed her books to Wendy they had their next class together as always. Alison did her business before she washed and dried her hands. She pushed the bathroom door open and couldn't stop the eye roll before a familiar smirk pinned her against the wall next to the girls bathroom door. "What do you want Drew?" She asked with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Drew's 6 foot frame blocked her against the wall. "Just curious if you had a good time at the party on Friday. My boy Mike told me you had a good time drinking and shaking your ass."

Alison's eyes rolled again. "Yes, Drew I went to the party and I drank, danced and scary enough had a damn good time as you say shaking my ass. What's it to you?" She counter questioned.

"Why is it you can shake your ass with Wendy but you couldn't do it when you were with me? Are you two the school lesbians? Huh? Do you and Wendy enjoy being scissor sisters?" Drew asked snidely.

Alison smirked as she pushed her chest against Drew's. "Well, since you couldn't keep your dick from jumping out of your pants and into that blonde bimbo too short cheerleading skirt wearing Tina Carnes; we would still be together and you wouldn't have to worry about my ass shaking at a party without you. And since we are NEVER getting back together whoever I'm scissor sisters with is...none of your business." Alison stated with a kiss in the air to punctuate and end the conversation as she ducked under his arm and went to class as her giggles echoed down the high school hallway.

* * *

Once lunch for the day was done and over with. Alison was a teachers aid for the 5th graders school which was 3 blocks from the high school. She thoroughly enjoyed working with the 5th graders. She often thought of being a teacher to the younger ones.

And then they got on her nerves and she thought NO!

She definitely didn't have enough patience for kids that weren't hers. Thank God she didn't have any kids yet. There were quite a few girls she went to school with who either had babies or were pregnant between the ages of 14 and 17.

Alison knew she had more in her life to do than have a baby before she was out of high school; or even after high school. She was excited about going to college and becoming a journalist. Maybe meet a great guy, get married, have 1 or 2 or...5 kids She could see herself having a huge family to compensate for the small family she was growing up in. No sisters or brothers, she had a few cousins but was never really close with them. She had a handful of friends that she kept close, but to her anyone else was a stranger; anyone she considered a stranger was kept at arm's length to protect herself.

* * *

Alison finished up the copies she'd made for the teachers; they always gave her stacks and stacks to do while she was being an aide for them. Her cell phone in her back jeans pocket vibrated letting her know there was an incoming call.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open as she read the name on the screen. "Hi Uncle Tim, what's up?" She asked. Uncle Time was her mom's brother and the family lawyer.

"Alison sweetie, where are you?" Tim asked.

"I'm over at the grade school doing my teachers aide thing, why what's up?" She asked as she paper clipped all the stacks while balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I know you usually get out at three but I already called the high school and told them you were leaving for the rest of the day. Can you come to my office immediately?" Tim asked as he looked through the paperwork on his desk.

"Yes of course. Is anything wrong?" Alison asked curiously.

"We can discuss it when you get to my office sweetheart. Just make sure you finish up your work at the grade school and then make your way here. I'll be waiting for you; drive carefully." Tim stated as he continued to look through the paperwork and requests he had submitted as their phone conversation came to an end.

* * *

Alison pushed her phone back into her back pocket and couldn't imagine what was going on with her Uncle Tim. He never asked her to come visit him at his law firm. He always said family time was supposed to happen away from work, so she couldn't imagine what he was pulling her out of class for.

She finished up her work for the teachers before she said her goodbyes to them and left in her vehicle.

Driving through town she still couldn't figure out what her uncle needed to see her for. She wouldn't question it until she got there. She parked and got out; she stood on the concrete sidewalk in front of her Uncle Tim's law firm. It was a gigantic wall of glass windows from bottom to the stop of the 5th floor. She would have to ride the elevator all the way up because naturally he owned the entire building and his office would have to be on the top floor. She hated heights, but as long as she didn't have to look down out the windows she would be okay.

Alison took a deep breath as she finally made her feet move into the building as she went through the metal detectors and to the elevators. She stepped on and tried not to hold her breath for all 5 floors; turning blue and passing out would be a bad thing and would worry her uncle to death. The elevator finally dinged - signaling she was at her destination. She stepped out and went towards the double glass doors and stepped through.

Uncle Tim's secretary/assistant was sitting behind her desk screen his calls. "Alison honey go right in your uncle is expecting you."

"Thanks Margo." Alison stated with an unsteady smile. The knot that formed in her stomach on the way over tightened the closer she got to seeing her uncle. She walked over and pushed open his door open and saw her Uncle standing by his windows in his three piece grey suit. "Hi Uncle Tim."

Tim turned around and was met by the apprehensive face of his beautiful niece. He walked over and embraced her tightly. "Hi sweetheart." He brought the hug to an end as he stepped back and guided her over to the black leather couch in his office. "Let's sit down and talk."

They sat down but Alison couldn't relax. Her body and the knot in her stomach wouldn't allow it. "Uncle Tim what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"When's...when's the last time you spoke with your folks?" Tim inquired.

"Last night some time. They were getting ready to board the plane for Spain - why, what's going on?" She asked once more.

A frown claimed Tim's face as he took his glasses off and placed them on the table in front of the couch. "I was contacted this morning by the Italian International Government. The plane was flying towards Spain when a flock of birds flew into the planes path and were sucked into the engines. The engines exploded and the plane...Well the plane crash landed on the small island of Palma which is about 2 hours from Spain."

Alison finally felt the knot in her stomach explode. "But they are okay right Uncle Tim?" She asked as she stood from the couch as she began to suddenly pace his office. "I mean they have to be a little banged up from a crash landing, but they are okay. I mean they have to come home in a few days and...and my graduation is in three months. And They are supposed to help get me moved into my dorm at college in the fall." She was rambling. She couldn't help it. She figured as long as she rambled then nothing bad had really happened. As long as Uncle Tim didn't stop her and tell her anymore bad news then they were still alive and would be home in a few days.

Nothing could've prepared her for what he said next; hell nothing could've prepared her for this day period.

Tim stood up as he stepped in her line of pacing as he reached out and grabbed her upper arms. "I'm sorry honey, there were no survivors." He wasn't going to tell her when the plane crashed it burst into flames and everyone who lived through the crash were burned alive...That was a piece of the information she absolutely didn't need to hear. His 17 year old niece had just lost her father and her mother who also happened to be his baby sister. It was a blow the family was not expecting.

Alison shook her head. "No...No they are okay. They are going to be home in a few days with a few more bumps and bruises but they will be home." Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to fight her way away from her uncle.

"I wish they were sweetheart, but they aren't." Tim stated softly. He could bare to tell her that chances are they wouldn't have complete bodies to bury because of the fire. Once Spain had done DNA testing on the remains that were found, it was a big possibility that only scattered piece would come back to them to bury.

Alison finally broke away from her uncle as she backed away from him. It wasn't true. There's no way it was true. It wasn't happening. There was so much her parents were going to miss of her life if they were really dead.

"Why don't you sit down sweetheart...Let's just sit down and try to figure out where we go from here." Tim suggested in a soft tone.

Alison shook her head negatively as she continued to back away from him before she knew it she turned and bolted from his office, past the elevators and into the stairwell. She needed to get out of the building before everything crumbled out from underneath her. She ran down the steps of the 5 floor building as fast as she could as she threw open the doors and she finally felt the sun on her face. She didn't stop as she got to her vehicle and tore away from the law firm and headed towards her house.

* * *

Looks like I've lost my will to carry on my friend, she said  
And you can hear it in my whispered cries for love  
I need your blissful talks to carry me away again  
So can we roll tonight run through your desert  
Can we just start over?  
And just run away, run away tonight  
It ain't no victory, but I don't care  
I don't care if it's wrong or right  
We could just run away, run away tonight  
It ain't no victory, but I don't care  
I don't care if it's wrong or right

* * *

Her phone kept ringing and ringing and she knew it was her uncle; a few of the security guards tried to stop her but she slipped passed them. She didn't stop until she got to the safety of her home where she finally got inside the front door and collapsed into a ball and cried.

She was taught to never run away from anything, but at this point she wasn't running away from anything. She was just trying to survive the once good day that turned into a bad day.


	2. Ch 2 Time Of Your Life

**Thank you for the reviews I know this is only the 2nd chapter but I still hope you're enjoying it! Once again this is going to be a slow start so please be patient!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Maxine**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** \- Time Of Your Life

Amber eyes stared at the over filled dual grave sites. She could feel her Uncle Tim's hand on her left shoulder and her Aunt Alice's hand on her right shoulder.

The funeral service was beautiful but it was way too long in Alison's opinion. Half the people that spoke on her parents behave were co-workers and friends from work; she barely knew any of them.

Her dad's brother was drunk for the most part she was still surprised he hadn't fallen in an empty grave while everyone was walking through the cemetery. Of course there was the walk back to the cars. She couldn't help the smirk at the thought of watching his drunk ass tumble into a six foot empty grave. It would serve him right for being drunk and bringing his bratty fuckin kids into her home and letting them run rough shot all over the joint.

Alison had been at her breaking point and knew a nervous breakdown or some sort of freak out was in order; she would probably get to that soon. She had been hiding in her room for the last two weeks while her dad's drunk brother, lazy wife and five bratty kids tore through the house. Too bad she's had her parent's room all locked up tight and no one could get in but her or her Uncle Tim and no one else. They would need some C4 or a battering ram.

She felt her Aunt Alice squeeze her shoulder. "You can stay as long as you want; were going to wait in the car." Her aunt stated in a soft tone before she felt her aunt and uncle relinquish both of her shoulders.

Alison wanted to stay longer but knew staying any longer would be detrimental to her mental status. She knew logically in life children were made to bury their parents that's how it was supposed to happen. She always figured her parents would live till at least their mid seventies before she had to figure to how to sneak them in through the back door of an retirement community in Boca Raton Florida.

Her amber eyes went back to the dual grave sites before she walked over; leaning down she kissed the top of each grave stone. She was glad Uncle Tim had placed a rush on the dual engraving order. Most cemeteries don't do the engraving until after the funeral but since it had been two months since the accident Uncle Tim had them start on the order immediately.

It had taken the Spain medical unit two months to sift through all the rubble to find the remains of her parents, even then they couldn't have an open casket because they could only identify them by their dental records; they thought at first they could pull DNA but there wasn't enough remains to even do that. Alison was still cringing over the damn report she'd snuck from her Uncles briefcase one night while she was over having dinner with him and Aunt Alice.

It was by far the stupidest thing she'd done to date.

Alison spared one last look at her parents final resting place...She could come back any time she wanted, but for now - she just wanted to be in her own home. She sighed heavily and knew the following day would bring the reading of the will and after that she was cleaning house and everyone was going to leave her the hell alone so she could finish school and they could get back to their own lives.

She turned and left the cemetery promising to be back soon to visit her parents; she knew they would understand.

* * *

Sleep evaded Alison all night. She was glad her parents were finally laid to rest after 2 months, but the last two weeks had been pure hell on Earth with her dad's brother and his family all staying in her home. She was tired and felt herself getting more grumpy as the morning was going on and was about 3 seconds from bitch slapping her cousin across her Uncle Tim's office.

Uncle Tim had excused himself because he had to take an important call in the adjoining room and the 5 year old Tommy the tiny terrorist was running around the long rectangular table skipping and singing at the top of his lungs. She almost gave his sister some cash when she stuck her foot out and tripped him but watching the little runt face plant on the carpeting and skip...bump-bump-bump to a stop was thanks enough.

Must keep smirk off face...must not laugh. It was the mantra Alison kept repeating in her head as the little shit started crying so loud you would've thought he got hit by a damn car.

The 7 year old Lincoln was picking his nose and wiping it on the underside of the chair. THANK GOD she was sitting across from him and his arms were too short to reach her because she was pretty sure he would get tired of whatever he was doing and would try to wipe his boogers somewhere else.

Note to self: Don't let the 7 year old touch you.

The 10 year old Amanda for the most part was actually behaving herself as she sat at the very end of the table reading the magazines that were on the table.

The 12 year old Jeremy...well she really hadn't been sure what he was doing until she started to breathe through her nose and noticed a certain foul stench. That kid always did have stomach issues. She was sure if he kept straining he was going to shit himself; especially if the bright color red of his face was any indication. If farting ever became an Olympic sport that kid would have Gold medals lining his bedroom walls; if his parents didn't sell them on E-Bay for money first.

And the 15 year old Zoe who had tripped her brother earlier and on Alison's good list was actually just speed texting her friends. She had a bit of a snotty side to her, but tripping her brother purely for her amusement only had earned her brownie points in Alison's eyes.

Amber eyes watched as Uncle Tim came back into the conference room. She watched as he laid a folder down and opened it. "This is the most simple will I've ever had to draw together. It's been notarized and a judge has already signed off on it; so there is no way to contest it."

"In the event of a dual death this Will and Testament will be a joint Will and Testament. This is the last Will and Testament of Marie Alison Merker and Martin Michael Merker. I, Marie Alison Merker and Martin Michael Merker, of Santa Monica California, revoke my former Wills and Codicils and declare this to be our Last Will and Testament. There are no payments of debt or expenses because everything was paid off. Our only child Alison Marie Merker is the beneficiary of everything under our name. Nothing will go to anyone else."

That last sentence only set off a bunch of cursing, pissing and moaning. And of course it was being all done by Alison's dad's brother Mathew and wife Connie. Alison looked at her Uncle Tim as she nodded to him and he nodded back; speaking in their own code. Which meant Uncle Tim was driving her home and not the drunk, his lazy wife and their kids.

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to do once you graduate in a month?" Tim asked Alison as he looked over at her.

Alison's amber eyes went from the whizzing scene outside the SUV to her Uncle as he sat behind the steering wheel. "I just want to get through the next four weeks and then decide. I can still pack up in the fall and got to UCLA. I just haven't decided anything; graduation first then try to figure everything else out. I've got a couple of months of summer to really decide."

"Maybe you should get away for summer."

Alison's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean get away?" She asked curiously.

"You know be a normal 17 year old and go traveling before you have to go away for college. Go to Europe or Hawaii or Alaska some place other than here." Tim suggested. "You've lived here your whole life."

"Well considering mom and dad lost their lives doing a European tour, that one is most definitely scratched off the list and Alaska..." She made a face before she shook her head negatively. "Hawaii could be a maybe but then again I'd have to actually get on a damn plane to cross the ocean and I don't see that happening either."

"Maybe you and your friend Wendy can hit the road and travel the different states; go sightseeing. You should go a thousand different places that you have never been." Tim stated honestly.

"Yea...maybe."

Or maybe she could go by herself. After everything she'd been through the last two months; she just wanted some alone time.

Who the hell was she kidding she didn't want just some; she wanted tons.

Now if she could just get her idiot in laws out of her damn house.

* * *

Alison dreaded walking into her house.

Her parents really were gone; there was a finality to it all.

Alison walked into her home with Uncle Tim following her. The TV was blaring so loud Alison's ears were literally throbbing to the sound coming from the speakers in the living room.

Tim watched on proudly as his niece walked into the living room and turned the TV off before she turned to the 7 lumps on the couch with her hands on her hips.

"You've been here for 2 weeks eating me out of house and home, running up the long distance bill calling every idiot you all are friends with, running up the electricity and water bill with every fuckin light on, running the water from baths to the pool and as of right now it stops. I ALLOWED you to stay because you were related to my father and now he is gone and you're allowed nothing according to the will which means the charity line stops. You have a home go there and get the fuck out of mine."

Matthew Martin was barely able to stand up because he was once again drunk. Alison shook her head. They'd only gotten back to the house probably an hour before her and he was already blitzed. "Who the fuck do you think you are? This is your parents home not yours."

"Correction Mr. Martin, Alison's parents left her everything including the house, which mean if you don't pack up and get the fuck out she can call the police and have you all arrested for trespassing and then Child Protective Services can take all your children who are under the age of 18." Tim gently stated.

Gently stated? Who was he kidding. He liked sticking it to the drunk bastard!

Alison smirked as she watched the 7 lumps as they peeled themselves off the couch and scattered to pack all their shit up. She was glad the house was equipped with a state of the art home security system because she wasn't sure when but she could just FEEL she was going to have problems with her extended family in the near future.

Alison stood by the front door an hour later as she watched her 5 cousins slowly walking down the stairs and out the front door to the family Winnebago. She watched as Mathew and Connie crossed the threshold out into the night. "Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed your stay. You ain't gotta go home but you have to get the hell out of here."

As soon as they were walking down the steps she slammed the door behind them as she and Uncle Tim were thrown into a fit of laughter. "I could be picking up on the wrong vibe but I don't think they are going to send me a graduation gift."

Tim threw his arm around her shoulders and gently hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Your father hated them. He would've been so proud of you for standing up for yourself tonight."

Alison nodded. "Yea, I could only take so much of them. They really had to go."

"Speaking of going, I had better get home before your aunt has a fit. I'm going to follow them off the property, watch them from the security cameras and as soon as were through the gate close them and arm the gate and make sure you arms the house once I leave. If you need anything just call sweetheart." Tim stated before scoping her up into another hug. He didn't really want to leave her but they'd already agreed she needed the alone time after getting rid of the 7 unwelcome house guests.

Alison watched as her uncle left and made sure she had the gates closed and arms as soon as both vehicles pulled onto the street. She walked around the house promising herself she'd clean up tomorrow since it was Sunday as she turned all the lights off and shut everything down. Once she got upstairs she arms the house and her amber eyes fell on her parent's bedroom. She pulled the key out of her back pocket and opened the door.

Everything was exactly how they had left it. It was clean and nothing was out of place. Their laptops still on their desks turned off. The only thing they ever took on vacation was clothing and their cell phones; nothing else was allowed it was deemed 'their private time' and no one or nothing would get in the way...unless of course it was her.

Alison leaned over and could smell the Chanel No. 5 on her mother's pillow and the Old Spice on her father's. She laid across their California King 4 poster bed as she buried her head in her mother's pillow and cradled her father's pillow into her arms; she couldn't help letting it all settle as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

4 weeks later, Alison graduated high school and closed that chapter of her life. She'd already made her decision about traveling, but couldn't decide about college.

She stood in her bedroom and packed up the clothing, laptop, wireless card, cell phone and chargers, a couple of pillows and a couple of blankets. There was really no telling what she would need or where she was going to go. She looked at the map of the United States Uncle Tim had gotten for her as she closed her eyes and put her finger down.

Chicago Illinois.

It would be interesting and fun and it would be something she would remember for the rest of her life. She stopped at her uncle's first to say her goodbyes where he demanded she call him every other day just to check in. Her aunt had of course bought a HUGE ice chest and packed it to the brim with sandwiches, snacks, water and soda. Not to mention a bag full of toilet paper and paper towels...'Just in case' she whispered.

She pulled out onto the highway with her GPS sitting on the dash and her music softly playing. Her amber eyes looked at the cemetery as she passed it. She'd already said her goodbye to her parents a couple of days ago.

* * *

Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life

* * *

Alison smiled softly and could only hope that where ever her parents were now; that they were having the time of their lives.


	3. Ch 3 Wrong To Right

**Chapter 3** \- Wrong To Right

Summer came and summer went.

Alison never quite made it back to the West Coast.

3 summer months of traveling, sightseeing, hiking, swimming, surfing, staying up late, meeting new people she could see herself being friends for life with. She slept in run down motels, in her car and even on the beach. True to her word she called her Aunt and Uncle every three days and would tell them all about the towns, cities and states she had visited since their last conversation.

By the time summer came to an end she was sitting under a tree in a beautiful park in Chicago, Illinois. It was funny how she had started her summer there and was ending it there. Her Uncle had some papers overnighted to her hotel and she had picked them up that morning. She'd had a little breakfast and then grabbed some coffee and decided now was as good a time as any to read through them.

Amber eyes looked at the manila envelope as she pulled the papers out she sipped her half cranberry and half orange juice. Her eyes ran across the paper until it came across a number. A number that NEARLY made her faint. Apparently all the years her parents had worked and gotten raises in the positions they had with Intel had really paid off.

$35 Million...

What the hell was Alison supposed to do with thirty-five million dollars?

Today was an interesting day...a very interesting day indeed.

Now she just had to decide what to do with the remainder of her future.

* * *

 **Halloween - October 31, 2005**

Darkness.

Relaxation.

Warmth.

Jostling...bouncing...Amber eyes slowly peeked open and watched as the dark chestnut hair woman with the sparkling emerald eyes jump up and down on her motel bed.

"Aria why are you awake?" Alison grumbled as she rolled over and tucked her head under her pillow with the hopes of sleeping some more.

Aria giggled as she continued to bounce on her friends bed. "Well I been up since 5 and I left you alone for an extra 3 hours. But I'm hungry and I know you're hungry and don't forget we have that Halloween party at Georgia Tech to go to tonight."

Alison groaned as she rolled out of bed as Aria continued to jump on it. She stumbled into the doorway of the bathroom as Aria stated she was ordering French toast and bacon for them. Alison stripped off her shorts and tank top as she climbed into the shower and let the hot strays engulf her.

It had been a crazy year and a half.

Once Alison had decided she wasn't going to attend college in the traditional way, she broke the news to her Uncle Tim who actually took it quite well. Alison couldn't bring herself to go home or to do anything much that she had planned. she enjoyed being on the road more than anything. When she'd been in Chicago last and read her parents will through and found out just exactly how much money she had inherited; she knew going home wasn't high on her list of priorities, but being responsible was.

Every semester Alison had attended college courses at a different college. She wanted a different education experience so she made sure to give herself one. She'd already spent a semester at Notre Dame, a semester at University of Chicago and current was enrolled at the Georgia State University. Her credits were 100% transferrable so every beginning semester wasn't difficult at all.

Coincidentally, it was how they'd gotten invited to the Georgia Tech Halloween party. She had gone into a creative writing class and the student sitting directly in front of her; Lena, was dating a 'Georgia Tech Football God' as she so eloquently put it. Alison and Lena became fast friends and she had invited her and Aria to the party.

Aria Winters.

She too had lost her parents at the tender age of 17 to a drunk driver in Chicago Illinois. Which was probably why Alison found herself going back to the windy city so often. The people were nice and always willing to help out a traveler and she'd met Aria on the University of Chicago's campus.

* * *

 _Aria was sitting at a coffee shop at a table outside as she was sipping her coffee and studying the pictures she'd taken of the school's basketball team. She was on the school newspaper and was in charge of all pictures everyone else was on the paper were writing columns. She looked up as her editor sat down at the table uninvited; normally she wouldn't have a problem with it, but that was her only quiet time for the day._

 _She didn't see the amber eyes watching the scene unfold._

 _"You know Aria. You could be a writer for the paper if you applied yourself better." Dennis stated. "I've read some of your side pieces and they are quite good."_

 _"Well no Dennis I don't want to be a writer. My passion lies in pictures. That's why over half my class load is photography and why I asked for the photography position on the paper." Aria pointed out as she sipped her Mocha Latte._

 _Dennis leaned over and let his index knuckle brush against her bare knee. "I could always tutor you and help you with your writing." He pushed gently._

 _Aria flicked his fingers from her knee. She knew there was a reason she shouldn't have worn this damn skirt; she second guessed it a few times earlier that morning. "Once again, no thank you Dennis; it's photography I love and photography is where I'll stay."_

 _Aria closed her laptop before sliding it back into the carrying case as she stood up, shouldering her laptop case and picked up her mocha latte before she squeezed the sides and popped the plastic top off and poured the remaining contents over Dennis's head. "And the next time you touch me without my permission...you'll get more than a luke warm mocha latte over your head...you'll be coughing up your balls." She walked away with a giggle in her voice and a bounce in her step._

 _Aria stopped in mid 'bad ass' strut when she hear a slow clapping sound and spun around and came face to face with a mahogany hair girl with nearly glowing amber eyes. They were about the same height and weight and she was pretty sure they were around the same age. "Something I can help you with?" Aria asked._

 _"Nope I just wanted to commend you for the coffee shampooing that you gave that jerk. He seemed like he was being pushy about something." Alison couldn't help laughing. "Alison Merker." She stuck her hand out._

 _Aria looked at the girls offered hand before she smirked and shook the offered hand. "Aria Winters...Alison, I think you and I are going to become the best of friends."_

 _"Abso-fuckin-lutely." Alison agreed whole heartedly._

* * *

That was a little over a year and 3 months ago. Since then Aria had joined Alison on the road in her travels. Alison always made sure she picked a college where Aria's credits were transferrable. She even tried to get Aria to pick the next college they were going to, but Aria kept saying 'This is your journey I'm just a long for the ride.'

Alison loved having a travel companion and Uncle Tim worried a little less since finding out she'd met Aria and they were now traveling together. they were the same age and their lives were pretty much a mirror image of each other.

A couple of showers and a huge French Toast breakfast later the girls were food coma zombie walking through the costume shop giggling and trying to find costumes that would be original.

Suddenly amber eyes widened as well as emerald orbs; hands snatched the costumes from the racks as the girls spun around and faced each other immediate and in sync. They both couldn't hold their laughter in as they looked at each other's costumes before they squealed with delight 'PERFECT!'

Happy dances to the register went all around.

* * *

Alison looked at herself in the full length mirror behind the motel door. The Black velvet strapless dress that went to mid-thigh was perfectly cut into jagged triangle cuts fit perfectly it wasn't too tight or too loose. She had on black and red stripped knee high socks with black ballet flats. She had a black lace choker around her neck and black fish net gloves that went up to her elbows. Her mahogany hair was pulled up into a nice puffy bun at the top of her head as she smoked out her eyes and blacked her lips with a nice black lipstick. The topper was the black mesh wings w/ chains going from the top set of wings to the lower set.

Tinkerbell had always been Alison's favorite Disney character and the fact that someone had the ingenious idea to make a Gothic Tinkerbell costume was a thousand times more exciting for her.

Alison's eyes widened as she watched the bathroom door open and Aria came strutting out. She giggled at the thought of her strutting since she was dressed in a sexy peacock outfit.

It was a strapless teal dress that just seemed to bring out Aria's emerald eyes. The skirt of it was fluffed out with black tool underneath to give it its puffiness. Peacock feathers adorned the bodice up to lightly cover the tops of her protruding cleavage. When Aria spun around peacock feathers were fanned out at the waist across her lower back to give the appearance of a peacock tail. Her long dark chestnut hair was full of curls that seemed to bounce when she walked. Her feel were covered with 2 1/2 inch heeled pep-toe heels that matched the color of her dress perfectly. She also had a beautifully made teal mask with peacock feathers hanging off to the right to complete her costume.

"Wow you look AMAZING Aria!" Alison couldn't help as she circled Aria.

Aria fidgeted a little as she could feel Alison's eyes on her. "It's...It's not too much you don't think?" She asked. She might have been 18 and traveling the states with Alison and she loved to party, but sometimes her shy side would come out of its hiding spot.

Alison smiled as she shook her head vehemently. "No definitely not. You look beautiful and sexy and you might just get snatched up by some hot Georgia Tech dude walking across campus."

Aria looked at Alison skeptically. "Yea well walking around in that get up someone in going to want to tinker with your bell as well."

Alison pulled a face before both girls erupted into laughter.

"Okay okay that was lame." Aria admitted. "But you have to agree you look just as sexy as I do and some hot jock is going to swoop you up and tear that ass up."

Alison snorted extremely unladylike. "Please the last time I had sex was the night I lost my virginity and even then it wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

Aria chuckled. "You'll find someone who will make your eyes cross and roll into the back of your head. Then just when you think you've had enough he will make you forget your name, his name, my name; hell he'll make you have amnesia for a few days."

"That's a nice thought." Alison chuckled as they grabbed their motel room keys and Alison grabbed her car keys and they headed out.

* * *

Alison was leaning against the wall as she nursed a long neck bottle of beer. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she did enjoy ice cold beer. Her amber eyes watched as the vampire who had Aria in his clutches danced around the small college dorm to a nice slow song.

Aria and Alison had been standing next to each other when Dracula walked over and said 'I Vanna Vuck Vour Vlood.'

He was almost too cute for words and Aria sighed before she agreed and allowed him to take her to the dance floor.

And there they had stayed for the last 5 songs. They had done some bumping and grinding to the fast fun dirty songs but seemed to get along a lot better while the music was nice and slow.

3 Mintues later the music started bumping so hard she was nearly vibrated off the wall as she walked over to grab another beer she bumped into Lena.

"THIS PARTY IS NOT HALF BAD!" Alison attempted to shout over the music.

"WHAT?" Lena asked.

"THIS PARTY IS NOT HALF BADDD!" Alison practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lena giggled as she motioned for her to follow her. Alison grabbed another beer and followed the Zombie cheerleader as they excited one dorm room and entered another where half the Georgia Tech football team was squared away with a Playstation 2 with their Call Of Duty game.

Alison never could get into the game consoles that had started becoming popular. But it was quite fun to watch as boys got into the games, shoving and pushing each other when they killed the other.

"So is this the infamous Alison, me and my boys keep hearing about?" A tall slender but muscular guy asked as he stood up and dropped a kiss on Lena's lips.

Lena giggled softly. "The one and only. Alison this is my boyfriend Reggie. Reggie this is Alison." She watched as they shook hands.

"So you're the traveler. My girl has been telling me about the traveling you've been doing and the college hopping. Where are you going next?" He asked curiously.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know; I haven't really decided yet. I'm kind of enjoying the weather that Georgia is providing. And since the next semester will be in the dead of winter I don't see me going someplace cold. I'm sticking to the warmer states for a while; Texas, Arizona, maybe Seattle but just because I love the rain and someone said it rains 90% of the time there."

Someone calling out Reggie's name broke his focus on the conversation and tossed him the Playstation 2 controller. Apparently it was his turn to fight or die on the game.

Alison watched a little bit of the game as she and Lena talked. She'd gotten a few text messages from Aria that were nothing but happy faces. Alison smiled apparently Dracula had found his match in the sexy peacock and hadn't ruffled her feathers...so to speak.

Alison let Lena know she was going to go back to the other dorm to check on Aria and grab another beer. She walked across the hall and saw Aria in a mean lip lock with Dracula before she turned and grabbed another beer from the ice chest near the door. She started to walk through the door when she ran into a solid wall.

* * *

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

* * *

A pair of giant hands came out and steadied her in her ballet flats.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"Hello." She stated before she could see the navy blue 96 on the gold jersey. "Football team?"

Her eyes continued to travel up until they came in contact with a pair of stormy grey orbs. "Yea...how'd you know?" A deep baritone voice answered.

Alison smirked. "Lucky guess..."


	4. Ch 4 Just a Kiss

**Chapter 4** \- Just a Kiss

Grey orbs slowly slid down the body with the black mesh wings attached to it. "I didn't hurt you did I?" The baritone voice asked curiously.

"Umm No big man I'll be fine. It was my fault I shouldn't have been walking while looking at the ground." Alison stated honestly.

"I should've been paying attention as well instead of listening to my boys." He threw a thumb over his shoulder and watched as her amber eyes peered around him and could see his buddies chuckling in the hallway. "I've never seen you around here. Do you go to G-Tech?"

Alison pursed her lips as she shook her head negatively. "Nope, I attend Georgia State. My friend and I were invited by Reggie's girlfriend. So far it seems to be a decent Halloween bash. My friend got sucked on by Dracula and she is currently sucking face with him and I was watching half the football team do the Call Of Duty thing. I can't imagine what's next."

The grey eyed guy smiled before he stuck his hand out. "Leati Joseph Anoa'i. Everyone calls me Joe."

God his velvety baritone voice was enough to make her knees weak. "That's a mouth full. Hawaiian or Samoan?" She asked.

Joe couldn't help the smirk. "Samoan, how did you know?"

Alison chuckled. "Anoa'i isn't a normal American last name, it sounds Pacific Islander, probably looks Hawaiian, so it must be Samoan." She finally shook the hand he offered and felt like a bolt of lightning slid up her arm. "Alison Maria Merker. German and Scottish."

Joe couldn't help chuckling at her antics. She'd been the first person he'd ever met who understood his name and had a general idea of where it came from. "Have you been to the haunted house on campus yet?" He questioned. "If not I would enjoy escorting you."

"As long as you don't mind someone hanging onto your arm and screaming like a chicken shit I would love to go!" Alison for warned. She smiled as Joe held out his hand as she placed her smaller hand into his and watched as his long fingers closed around her hand.

* * *

Joe's deep laughter could be heard throughout the haunted house on the Georgia Tech campus. Alison hadn't been lying she really was a chicken shit and so easy to scare. He just enjoyed the fact that she clung to his left arm and continued to bury her face in his shoulder and bicep. She had honestly been the sweetest girl he'd ever met since being at G-Tech. "You sure you're okay?" He asked softly, but chuckled when he heard a muffled answer through his t-shirt and football jersey.

Joe chuckled harder. "I'm sorry I don't speak muffled jersey." He teased.

Alison laughed softly as she looked up from his gold jersey covered bicep. "I'm okay honest. Hey I warned you."

"Yes...yes you did." Joe felt her hand tighten around his as well as her arm around his arm as they continued walking. "C'mon there's a room up ahead where we get blindfolded and stick hands in stuff."

"Ewww I don't know if I want to stick my hands in things while I'm blindfolded."

"C'mon it will be fun." Joe tried coaxing.

"Alright." Alison agreed before she pointed at him. "But if I feel one penis someone is getting punched."

Joe laughed hard from the back of his throat as he led Alison down the hallway. "I don't think there will be any penis touching, but I'll warn the guys ahead of time."

"So is this something the football team does every year for Halloween?" Alison asked curiously.

Joe nodded. "Yea, we've done it all four years that I've been here. It's fun and Halloween has definitely turned into my favorite holiday so far."

She watched as he smiled charmingly down at her. She reached up and tugged on his goatee lightly as she returned his smile. They had been walking through the haunted house for the last hour. It was an old dorm building that had been abandoned on the back of the campus years prior. It was three stories tall and every year the Georgia Tech football team and cheerleaders got together and did different scare themes on each floor.

It had been one of the best Halloween's Alison had in a long time.

* * *

Once they left the haunted house, Alison got a text from Aria telling her to wait up. She laughed softly as she looked over at Joe who she suddenly noticed was now missing his friends that had been following them around most of the evening. She liked the fact that he made them disappear so they could be alone.

Alison sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "You hungry?" She asked curiously.

Joe lifted a dark eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" He asked back equally as curious.

"Greasy burgers and fries, maybe a chocolate shake or two." She offered.

"Five guys burgers?' Joe asked with a smirk.

"Five guys." Alison nodded as they both walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

Two cheeseburgers, two fries, two chocolate shakes and one dark motel room. Alison was just about as content as she had ever been. She and Joe had shared stories of their lives growing up; her in Santa Monica California and him in Pensacola Florida.

Her amber eyes stared at the Samoan man leaning against the headboard of her motel room bed. She was sitting sideways with her right shoulder against the headboard; her fingers touching the hem of the left sleeve of his jersey. She never realized she could sit and listen to him talk about whatever.

The curtains were pulled open and the only light in the room came from the moon outside. Even with no actual like on it was still fairly bright in the room; just enough for them to see each other.

"So what is it you really hope to accomplish by going to different colleges for only a semester?" Joe asked curiously.

"Honestly...I don't know. I just want to experience something different on each campus. I mean since the degree I want is so pliable it's easy to get my credits transferred to virtually any accredited college. I just want to do something different and I want to have fun doing it."

Joe watched as the smile appeared on her face. he could tell she was really enjoying this time in her life. "What do your parents have to say about all the traveling?" He questioned.

"They were killed in a plane crash 3 months before I graduated high school." She stated softly; she looked up as a tanned hand covered hers.

"I'm sorry Alison, I shouldn't have asked that."

Alison shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have possibly known unless you asked." Alison sniffled softly trying to keep the tears at bay. "I really hope they are smiling and I hope they approve of my traveling education. It still feels surreal. I feel like I'm still just waiting for them to come home from their European vacation. Like they are going to call me any minutes and ask how college life at UCLA is going."

"UCLA? Were you supposed to go there?" Joe asked surprised; trying to figure out why anyone would give up UCLA for any other college.

"Yea I had gotten my acceptance letter the day before they left for their vacation. Dad took us out to dinner to celebrate and I stayed up late laying in the middle of their bed as they finished packing their suitcases. I was reading up on UCLA groups and campus life and how to get a dorm room and if I could get the courses I wanted. I will never forget that last night I had with them. I think that's the main reason I haven't gone back." Her voice dropped a few octaves as she reigned in her emotions.

Joe licked his top lip and rolled his bottom lip against the underside of his tongue to wet it as well. Alison noticed that was the way he wet both lips. She felt him squeeze her hand as he moved around slightly before lifting her gently and placing her directly beside himself before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side more.

Joe enjoyed having her rest her head on his chest. "I think they are watching you and I think they are very proud of the path you've chosen for your college education; whether you are traveling from college to college or stationary at one place. They want you happy and they can tell how happy you are by just going your own way. Parents...they only ever want the best for you but they want you to enjoy your life as well. My parents are the same way. when I got my full ride scholarship for G-Tech I couldn't have been happier. I love football, it's been my life since I was in Pee-Wees. Don't get me wrong I love all sports, but football has always been my go to sport."

"My parents supported anything I did, every single thing I decided to do from jr high to high school." She softly rubbed her face against the jersey. "Tell me about your parents...please." She requested.

Joe smiled down at her. "Patricia and Sika Anoa'i. My mom was a house wife and mother. My dad was a husband and a father. The only difference is my dad is or was a professional wrestler. He and his brother my Uncle Afa were the tag team called The Wild Samoan's. I love watching old footage of them in the ring together. By the time I was born in 1985, dad was just about done in the ring by 1988; he and my uncle decided to start their own training center in Florida not to mention their own promotion in 1999."

"And still you chose football?"

"And still I chose football." Joe nodded. "Have you ever watched pro-wrestling?" He questioned.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever watched it no. I mean everyone heard about it after Cyndi Lauper had those wrestlers in her music video years ago, but I've definitely never watched it." Alison admitted.

"You should see it some time. I bet you'd enjoy it."

Alison smiled up at Joe. "Really? I loved listening to Cyndi Lauper, she's got an unusual voice about her."

Joe chuckled deeply as his free hand came up and cupped her left cheek as he stared at her amber eyes. She had only been in his life for the last 3 hours and he already knew she was someone he wanted in his life forever. He couldn't stop himself as he hooked his index knuckle under her chin and tipped her head up slightly before he dipped down and kissed her lips slowly and softly.

Alison's eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the warmth and softness of Joe's lips against hers. It should be illegal for kisses to feel THIS good; was the only thing going through Alison's mind.

His lips...against hers...This was something she could get used to.

His goatee tickled her lips; even more so when his lips left hers and traveled down her jaw line to her neck. Her neck had always been sensitive and for some reason Joe's lips seemed to know exactly where all sensitive places on her neck were.

Not that she was complaining or anything.

Joe's lips found hers once again before he softly sucked her bottom lip between his to bring the kiss to an end. He reluctantly pulled back as his eyes blinked open and he watched as her pink tongue came out and licked both of her lips as she exhaled slowly through purse lips. Her amber eyes flickered open.

"Do you want me to leave now?" Joe asked.

Alison smiled softly before she shook her head negatively. "No, why would I?"

Joe chuckled. "The last girl I kissed threw me out on my ass because I didn't ask for her permission to kiss her."

Alison couldn't stop the giggles as they erupted from her lips. "What do you mean she threw you out?" She laughed again as she felt Joe's laughing next to her.

"I mean she shamed me and yelled at me and as I was leaving she put her foot on my ass and SHOVED me out. It was quite embarrassing. The other girls in her dorm room were laughing. I swear they were all standing in the hallway, none of them had lives or anywhere else to be. I tried apologizing to her the next day and yea...it wasn't happening." Joe explained as he enjoyed Alison's giggles. He never knew just making someone laugh like that could make his insides feel so warm.

"She totally kicked your ass." Alison erupted in laughter.

Joe's eyebrows slid down to the bridge of his nose in what Alison would always deem the sexiest look on his face from that night moving forward. She reached up and ran her thumb between his eyes. "Oh gosh, don't make that face it will freeze that way. She wounded your pride."

"Not as much a beautiful girl pointing out the football's team captain got his ass kicked by a girl." Joe grumbled out.

Alison poked her bottom lip out before a smile replaced the pout. She pushed up slightly and brushed a soft kiss between Joe's eyes, before placing soft kisses down the bridge of his nose before it was her turn to claim his lips.

Joe's hands cupped her face first before they slid down and once again, lifted her, then deposited her on his lap. He felt her legs move around until she was straddling his lap. He smiled against her lips as her hands tugged his jersey up and off. He loved feeling her hands roaming his t-shirt covered torso. He was letting her make all the moves. Joe groaned as she weaved her fingers into his dark hair. It was slightly past his shoulders but he had taken to pulling it back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. But he had to admit it felt fucking great.

Alison whimpered against his lips when her mouth dropped open slightly and his tongue slipped between her lips and caressed her own tongue. Their chests pressed together and the quiet of the room it was absolutely the perfect moment for anything to happen.

Alison brought the kiss to a slow end before she rested her forehead against his as her amber eyes stared into his grey orbs as if they were hypnotizing her. "As much as I would like this to go further; I just can't let it. But I don't want you to leave yet."

Joe nodded. "I can understand it. Why don't you go change out of your costume and I'll clean up the mess." He watched as it was her turn to nod as he helped her stand up off the bed as she grabbed a few things and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

* * *

When she emerged she was in black cotton shorts and a red form fitting t-shirt, she'd taken her hair down from the bun. Her mahogany colored hair suited her perfectly and made her amber eyes warm and soft.

Joe laid down on his left side and watched as Alison walked over and crawled into the motel bed she laid on her right side facing him; Joe reached out and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when she burrowed into his chest. He buried his nose in the top of her hair as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

The night couldn't have ended much better between two strangers.


	5. Ch 5 Consequences be damned

**Chapter 5** \- Consequences be damned

A couple of weeks later and Alison found herself in the middle of November. Alison and Aria had already started looking for a new college for their next semester. Texas A & M was starting to look better and better with the colder weather approaching.

Aria had been packing up her things she would be spending Thanksgiving in Philadelphia. She had an Aunt Marion there who begged her to come up for the holiday.

Alison on the other hand turned down Thanksgiving with her aunt and uncle in Santa Monica to join Joe in Pensacola, Florida for the dead bird holiday. She couldn't help but notice she and Joe had been getting closer and closer; their feelings for one another were a strange connected bond. He would show her old clips of his father and uncle when they were wrestling and she would show him old vacation videos that her and her parents took. She couldn't help but feel connected to Joe in every way possible.

And that in itself was dangerous.

They were supposed to be going on a date later that night and finalizing their plans for the holiday trip for Florida. She was going to have to reiterate the fact that she would be leaving at the end of the semester for another college. She didn't want to waiver from her plan. She had two years left.

They had been enjoying their make out sessions as of late, but knew the sexual tension between the two of them was growing. There was no stopping it. She felt more than ready to take it to the next level; the only problem was, once they'd been intimate and went all the way she knew their feelings were going to change.

Alison couldn't deny what she felt the for Samoan Georgia Tech football captain. She enjoyed being wrapped in his arms and loved his lips on hers. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like having him buried in her body.

"Penny for your thoughts Ali?" Aria asked as she came out of the bathroom with her make-up bag. She could see the pensive look on her friends face.

"Just trying to figure out how to deal with the Joe situation once this semester is over." Alison stated honestly.

Aria scoffed. "The Joe situation? What situation? You've got that 6'3" 280lb, Samoan Defensive Tackle eating out of the palm of your hand. At this rate Joe is going to follow you to whatever college we happen to be going to next."

Alison shook her head. "I don't want that. He's got a full ride scholarship and once he graduates next June he will be up for the NFL draft. He loves football, there's no way he'd ever give it up. Besides he knows the drill; he knows the way my education works. One semester per college. By the time I graduate from college in 2 years. I want to have been to the most interesting colleges in the states without strings attached."

"Yea well you probably should've thought about that before you and Joe started heating up. You are hooked on him just like he is hooked on you. You guys have feelings circulating in your bodies and minds and come the end of this semester neither of you will be able to turn it off." Aria pointed out.

Alison hated it when Aria was right!

Damn it.

* * *

Amber eyes were looking out the window as the streets of Georgia moved by slowly. she was pulled from her thoughts as Joe's warm large hand covered her bare knee. "Everything okay?" Joe's baritone voice asked as his eyes danced between the road at Alison.

Alison looked at his hand before her amber eyes ventured up to his handsome face as he pulled into the motel parking lot. "Yea, everything is fine."

Joe chuckled softly. "Why are you trying to lie to me?" He questioned after putting his truck in park and killing the engine.

Alison's eyes widened slightly as she looked over at Joe once again. "I'm not..."

"Yes you are." Joe intercepted before she could finish her thoughts. He turned slightly to face her as his hand came up and caressed her cheek. "What is really going on?" He asked.

Alison's hand came up and covered Joe's as she held it against her cheek and even leaned into it. She loved the warmth. "How do you know me so well? We've only known each other for 3 weeks and yet you seem to know more about me than my own family."

Joe chuckled as he enjoyed her holding his palm against her cheek. "Do you realize how much pillow time we've logged in the last 3 weeks?" Joe asked as his grey orbs locked with the amber eyed beauty. "We have talked so much; I feel like I know everything about you. Even though I know I don't it all right now, eventually I will want to know everything."

He was right Alison thought. He was completely right. Between talking on the phone, texting and seeing each other on an almost daily basis for the last 3 weeks, he really did know almost everything about her; even when she was lying. "C'mon let's go inside."

They had a really great dinner and now they were going to watch a movie. Aria had left earlier once she had finished packing. They would have the entire room to themselves for the night. They were sure to do more talking as how all their dates ended.

As soon as they walked in their cell phones were placed on the small night stand with Joe's keys. Their shoes were immediately kicked off as Joe made himself comfortable on Alison's bed as always. She walked into the bathroom and changed from her date clothing into a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. Joe was already in his jeans and a t-shirt so he was comfortable enough. They had a semi early flight in the morning to Pensacola, Florida to start their Thanksgiving holiday.

Tonight they were going to relax.

* * *

About 2 AM, Alison opened her eyes and noticed she was laying with her head in Joe's lay and Joe's head was cocked back and was in a deep sleep. She stifled a soft giggle as she slowly moved around and turned the TV off. She moved around the room as she walked over and gently kissed Joe's forehead.

"Joseph, slide down the bed. You're going to hurt your neck if you keep sleeping that way." Alison stated softly against the shell of his ear. "Joe, come on, I don't want you to get a kink in your neck." She rubbed his t-shirt covered chest trying to stir him awake enough to move. She smiled when he grunted softly and moved around a little but not enough to indicate he was awake enough to move.

Alison leaned over as she began placing soft feather light kisses all over his face. He finally shifted a little more, but only to wrap his hands around her hips and gently guide her down to straddle his lap. As soon as she was seat on his lap their lips connected into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared since they had started seeing one another 3 weeks prior.

Alison could feel his hands gently roaming her body and then felt as they slipped under her t-shirt as it was being pushed up her torso. She wasn't going to be shy or lie she wanted him in every way possible. She just hoped she could deal with the consequences come the end of the semester. She pulled back from Joe's addictive lips and allowed him to pull her t-shirt off; followed by her bra. Her head lulled back as he palmed both of her breasts as his lips worked their magic down her neck to her chest.

Joe's tongue lapped at first her right nipple and enjoy the feeling of the rosy peak hardening against his tongue, before he moved over to the left nipple giving it the same treatment. He enjoyed the fact that her fingers fumbled but finally removed his elastic hair tie before she buried her fingers in his raven locks. He felt her tugging at his own t-shirt hem as she began pulling the cotton material up his body.

Alison loved Joe's seasoned football body. He was thick in all the right places and had just enough muscle to make every part of her body quiver with excitement at what was about to happen between the two. As soon as he was free from the t-shirt her soft lips found his chest as her teeth softly nipped at his collar bones before her tongue would soothe the pinch.

Joe let her hands and mouth explore him as much as she wanted to. She had told him on a couple of different occasions that the last time she'd been with anyone in a sexual manner was when she lost her virginity and it was un-pleasant. Joe was going to be sure that she enjoyed every minute with him.

Alison moved around as she laid down and watched as Joe moved down the bed and knelt between her legs before he hooked his thumbs in her shirts and panties and gently pulled them down her legs and discarded them before he stood and relieved himself of his jeans and boxers. Alison chewed her bottom lip as she watched Joe take back up between her legs but now his face was directly looking at her sex.

"Relax Ali. I'm not going to hurt you." Joe's deep baritone voice stated softly as he wrapped his hands around her outer thighs and gently pulled her down until her sex was even with his mouth. His soft lips gently kissed and sucked her inner thighs before his tongue came out and probed between her slick folds. He could feel her thigh shaking slightly; either fear or anticipation was causing it and Joe hoped it was the latter.

Alison sucked in a breath before she let out a gasp as she felt Joe's tongue push inside of her core. She had NEVER felt anything so wonderful in all her life. She'd only heard stories of girl getting this kind of treatment; she'd never experienced it. Apparently there was a first time for everything. Her hands fisted the comforter below the lovers.

Joe watched as her knuckles turned white and knew he was doing it right for her. He hated to admit that he had called his older brother Matt earlier and asked him about doing this type of thing. Joe wasn't a virgin by any means, but this was different for him. He wanted to give Alison something he'd never done to a girl before and Matt re-assured him this would be something she'd never forget. And nothing proved it more than when she arched her back and cam as she called out his name.

Alison was breathless as she looked down and watched as Joe moved around before he grabbed a foil packet from his wallet. "Always come prepared?" She teased and watched as he smirked before he shook his head negatively.

"Not at all. I was just hoping, but came prepared for tonight." Joe admitted truthfully. He moved back and knelt between her legs as he rolled the condom on. "Unless of course you don't want to..." He gave her an out just in case. It would be a painful out but he would give her the option to stop before anything else started.

Alison shook her head quickly. "No, please don't stop." She knew what she was committing to the minute she asked him not to stop. She really wanted him and he really wanted her. There was no stopping it now.

Alison watched as he cradled himself between her thighs as he ever so gently began pushing between her slick folds and into her core.

"I'll be gentle I promise." Joe stated softly as he quickly bottomed out in her body. He smiled inside as her knees and thighs pressed tightly against his sides as her hands gripped his biceps. "Is it okay if I move?" He asked against the shell of her ear as he softly let his lips begin walking alone her jaw and neck.

"Please..." She almost begged. She couldn't wait to feel the power that laid in his gigantic body. She felt him slowly begin to rock in and out of her body as she was enjoying every push and pull of his body into hers her legs wrapped around his waist and encouraged him to begin to go faster.

"Jesus you feel so good Alison." Joe admitted with a groan as he continued to move within her body.

Alison had never felt so good in her entire life. She could finally understand what everyone saw was so great about actually having sex. If it felt like this every time she never wanted Joe to stop. "Oh God Joe don't stop..." Alison panted.

All of a sudden Joe rolled over but not without gripping Alison's hips and pulling her with him as she ended up on top of him. She'd never been in this position before as her eyes widened. Tonight was a night of many firsts obviously.

Joe chuckled as he gripped her hips. "Just do what feels natural beautiful." He encouraged her softly.

Alison tested the waters as she slowly rolled her hips and felt the vibration of Joe's groan; clearly she'd done something right. She began to slowly move her body as she glided up and down on Joe's erection and could feel another climax. It was going to run over her much like the first one had.

Joe could feel her core tightening around his dick and knew she was going to have another orgasm. Joe groaned. "Are you going to cum for me Alison?" He questioned as he wanted her nod vigorously. Joe carefully sat up as he began to help her work her hips and lower half of her body as his left hand left her hip and moved to between her legs; his thumb pushed between her folds as he began to thumb her clit gently at first until he could feel her juices beginning to coat not only his thumb but his dick as well. "Cum for me baby girl."

It wasn't a request; it was a demand.

And that had been the first time he'd ever used a term of endearment with her. And she had to admit she enjoyed it.

"Oh God...Oh GOD JOE!" Alison cried out as her hands tightened around his biceps as he held on to her.

"Ugh that's it baby girl, Oh Shit ALISON!" Joe couldn't help as he called out her name as well. He had never cum so hard in his entire life. His head lulled forward onto her shoulder as her head was rest on his as well as they were both panting trying to catch their breath. Joe kept her wrapped in his arms and against his naked body for as long as she allowed him.

Once Alison lifted her head from Joe's shoulder her whole body broke out in chills as her lips quivered slightly. It had been the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Joe's eyes locked with hers as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "You want to move?" He asked. "I should probably throw the condom away. I don't want to get anything on the bed considering we have to sleep here tonight." He tried joking with her.

Alison let out a soft laugh before she nodded. "Right. Next time we'll use Aria's bed." She smiled cheekily before Joe helped her move off his lap.

Joe smirked. "Next time...I like the sound of that." He hoped she wouldn't be sore or that he hadn't hurt her as he stood from the bed and made his way into the bathroom to clean up.

Alison couldn't help thinking she liked the sound of it as well as she watched him come back and get into bed; she rolled into face him as she buried herself within the naked man who was sharing her bed currently. They both drifted off not even thinking of what was to come within the next few weeks.

They were just living for the days that lay ahead.

Consequences be damned.


	6. Ch 6 You, Me & Tequila

**Chapter 6** \- You, Me  & Tequila

Joe could have literally laid there in bed with Alison for the rest of his life. It sounded stupid because he barely knew this girl. After they'd woken up the day of their flight to Pensacola, Florida; nothing was awkward between them like it seemed for most couples the morning after their first night together. Joe was pleasantly surprised they got up and shared a nice hot shower together. Joe couldn't stop his body from responding to her touch as his erection pressed against her flat belly. He hardened even further when she bit her bottom lip before turning around and rubbing her wet naked ass against him.

Clearly it was an invitation that he was going to accept; he would've been stupid to do nothing.

The flight from Georgia to Florida was a quick two hours with no layovers. His mom and dad had met them at the airport to pick them up. Alison was all beautiful smiles as his mom practically hugged the life out of her and his dad lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. she took all of it. He had a large loud family and he really hoped they didn't scare the shit out of her.

Once they got to his folks house his sister Vanessa and Summer were next in line to meet Alison. Vanessa and Summer stole her away from Joe and practically drug her into the kitchen so they could play 20 questions while getting to know her. Joe listened as they laughed and giggled for a good two hours as he sat at the kitchen table with his parents while they drank coffee and caught up.

Joe loved the fact that Alison was getting along with his family. Now he just had to figure out how to convince her to stay at Georgia State until he graduated. He knew the deal. He knew she was going to be leaving at the end of the semester which was in a few weeks. If he could persuade her to stay a little longer he really hoped they could keep in touch. He could tell Alison wasn't born to stay in one spot; she had a taste of life on the road and could tell she was born to travel.

This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

Later that night, Joe was stretched out on his childhood bed with Alison tucked into his side.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving.

* * *

He had to start making his wish list tonight so he knew what to be thankful for tomorrow; clearly meeting Alison was the high on the priority list. He gently rolled to face Alison before wrapping both arms around her and letting sleep take over.

Her green eyes sparkled like Emeralds, the green was nearly breathtaking and when she smiled...

'Damn it Jon get your shit together!' Jonathan Good scolded himself.

The Dark Chestnut haired woman had been standing ringside for the entire show. The founder of HWA (Heartland Wrestling Association) had decided on an impromptu live wrestling show the night before Thanksgiving in Philadelphia; why...no one would know.

Jon was the first to step up and ask to have a match that night and he didn't care who it was he just had a need for some destruction. He hated holidays and what better way to get your frustrations out then by beating another man senseless.

Jon was always up for a good wrestling match and it was even more fun when his opponent suggested 'the only rule is there are no rules'. Jon couldn't wait for the match to begin. He'd seen the dark chestnut haired girl when he first went out to do a promo and talk shit. Since then he couldn't stop staring at her. From her mile wide smile he was curious if she was down for some Moxley fun. Moxley being his ring name; when he was in character he was practically unrecognizable. Most people couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking when he was in Moxley mode.

Jon was a few short weeks away from being 20, but he still had his ways of getting booze. He figured a bottle of tequila and miss emerald eyes would be a nice cap on the night.

Especially after he gave his opponent a nice beat down. His opponent was a fuckin idiot for giving Jon free reign over the match by suggesting no rules; during an anything goes match - it was literally ANYTHING! He was going to bloody that little fucker and send him to the hospital for the night. He would be sure to watch what kind of stipulations he put on a match against Jon from now on.

* * *

From the time Aria had gotten to the small auditorium to when the event started a icy blue eyed hottie kept watching her from behind the curtain that separated the crowd from the wrestlers. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about...Jon Moxley that kept her attention on the ring as he talked shit about his opponent.

His long sleek physique was gorgeous. He was probably around 6'2" maybe 6'4". His cute little ass was being hugged by black wrestling trunks and he had a black long sleeved shirt on covering his arms and torso. His auburn blonde hair was wet and naturally curl at the ends but it was down past his muscled up shoulders. He'd had it pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck. It had been down earlier while doing his promo, but now that she noticed he'd been watching her from behind the curtain it was pulled back.

There was something about Jon Moxley. The presence he had in the ring. The way he carried himself. The words he spoke while doing his promo. Aria had never been enamored by someone quite like him before. He appeared as a grungy not giving a fuck kind of guy. She'd been into jocks and athletes before but now standing in the little auditorium she could FEEL Jon Moxley's blazing blue eyes on her body. She could feel every piece of herself burning up from the top of her chestnut hair to her sneaker covered feet; even to the dampness of the crotch of her panties.

Tonight was going to be an interesting one.

The night before Thanksgiving was never going to be the same.

* * *

Aria almost giggled at his smooth like of 'You, me and Tequila; how about a threesome'.

She was pulled from her thoughts as her back slammed against the wall as the door to the hotel room was kicked closed. His lips burned a path down her neck as his fingers pulled and tugged to get her t-shirt un-tucked from her jeans before pulling it up over her head and tossing it behind his back.

Her nimble fingers were yanking at his t-shirt when she felt his popping the button on her jeans before she could even think about anything else her jeans and panties were down around her ankles as Jon's hands slid down her thighs and lifted her; her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips crashed into hers once more.

The rough material of his jeans rubbing against the inside of her naked thighs. She'd finally got his t-shirt off and her naked chest was pressed to his warm chest. He had palmed both of her breast until her nipples were practically cutting into his hands.

Aria watched as Jon tore the security seal off the bottle of tequila with his teeth before he un screw the cap and took a long swig out of it and offered her the same. His right eye twitched as his blue eyes narrowed and watched her take a long drink from the same bottle.

Jon carried her over to the bed as he deposited her onto the bed. He watched as her emerald eyes blinked up at him as he held the bottle above her and poured a stream of the clear liquid down over her breasts as it slid down the valley between her breasts and pooled on her flat stomach.

Jon hovered over her body before his tongue chased after the alcohol lapping it up from her breasts and chest before he puckered his and sucked the pool of tequila from her navel and gave it a lick for good measure.

His hands caressed her milky thighs as he pulled them apart before he dived tongue first into her lady parts. Jon groaned at the taste of her essence. There should've been a way to bottle this shit and take it with him on the road. He hadn't tasted a woman this good before in his life and he had plenty of pussy to compare it too.

He poured more of the tequila down over her public bone but was catching the clear liquid before it hit any of her sensitive parts; it would've burned like a mother fucker had he let it.

Jon had his fill as he stood up from the bed. "Turn over." He demanded. "Face down; ass up." He ordered with his gravelly voice. She had the cutest ass he'd seen as he stepped up and slapped her right cheek and watched it jiggle. A smirk coming to his face when she gasped from the slap. He moved over and slapped the left cheek and watched it jiggle as well.

Jon shed his jeans and boxer briefs as he stepped up and ran his middle finger down her spine before he leaned over and softly bit into the fleshy part of her right butt cheek before giving it a nice slap; then again doing the same to the left side. He could see her juices as they were leaking out of her body, his mouth watered as he knelt down behind her pert ass and once again buried his face in her glistening pussy. Her flavor was all her own.

Aria moaned out as Jon's fingers dug into her fleshy ass cheeks as his tongue dug into her lady parts over and Over and OVER. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her knuckles turned white from fisting the comforter under her as his thumb started rubbing her clit. She cried out as her body was overcome with shutters.

Jon enjoyed drinking all the essence that flowed from Aria's body. Jesus Christ he really needed to re-visit that bottling her essence theory again.

Jon finally pulled his face from the apex of her thighs and stood up he gave her right ass cheek a nice slap for good measure before he pulled her from the bed then pushed her chest against the wall. His erection pressed against her pert ass. Jon started to kiss, nip and lap at her neck and ears as his hands danced across her stomach. Aria knew much more of that and she wouldn't be leaving the room much less the state before the night was over.

Oh Sweet Jesus!

Aria put her hands over Jon's and guided them up to her breasts. Jon took the hint and paid them some attention, he slowly massaged them and was getting some deep seated moans from her at the same time she could feel his erection pressing against her bottom and would every once in a while move her hips a little to brush up against him, it caused him to suck in his breath; he knew she was playing with him.

Jon moved to the side slightly keeping her facing the wall as his right hand slowly traveled back down her spine and over her sweet ass, until they made their way between her thighs and could immediately feel how aroused he'd made her just from the little tongue action he'd given her. He cupped and kneaded her bottom. "I couldn't help myself cause it was just right there begging me to touch it." His voice rasped out. Jon slowly turned to the side where the waist high dresser was and bent her over the dresser.

"Hmmm bent over huh; that's a new one…" Aria stated with a smirk on her face.

Jon kissed her neck and ear. "Darlin', you haven't seen nothing yet…" Jon bent over with her back tight against his chest, he kissed along her spine and down by her ass. Jon teased her wet center with his erection and then slowly slid into her, pushing past her slick folds, stretching her to accommodate himself.

Jon gripped her right hip with his right hand before he pulled both of her hands behind her back and held them with his left. He started thrusting in and out of her; Jon groaned as her tightness gripped him like a velvet glove.

"Jon..." Aria whimpered before she moaned as the dresser rocked back and forth under her torso; just feeling him going crazy inside of her was making her senses reel…In one fluid motion Jon released her arms as he gripped the back of her knees and lifted her and carried her back to the bed. With pure adrenaline rushing strength he climbed up onto the bed on his knees and walked all the way up to the headboard before placing her on her knees and he started thrusting in earnest.

"Jon..." She whimpered once again. Aria's hands went to the headboard gripping it for leverage as Jon drilled into her body. Aria's eyes rolled into the back of her head once more as Jon's right hand disappeared at the apex of her thighs and she actually felt him push his middle finger into her core along with his erection as his thumb started rubbing her nub.

"You like that you dirty little girl? Huh? You like my dick and finger fucking that tight pussy baby. Jesus Fuckin Christ you're so tight. I have never fucked such a tight pussy before." Jon groaned as he continued to piston in and out of her body.

Aria could feel both of their impending orgasms coming soon and it wasn't too far behind that feeling that Jon thrusted a couple more times and then sank all the way into her body as they were both pushed over the edge and off the cliff "JON!" She felt him explode inside of her body as she shattered all around him.

Jon grunted as his dick deflated and slipped from her body. He fell to the space next to her on his back as he panted trying to catch his breath. "Jesus Christ I shouldn't fuck so hard after a wrestling match. I'm going to give myself a fuckin heart attack."

Jon watched as the emerald eyed hottie sank down into the mattress next to him. He lifted his head. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he reached for the half full bottle of tequila while leaning up a little more to take a swig out of it. He handed her the bottle and watched as she moved around until she was on her knees next to him. She tipped the bottle up and took a LONG drink before she smirked down at his prone body.

"Not yet Moxley...Besides there would be more bloodshed." She poured the clear liquid down over his chest and stomach as she straddled his pelvis and leaned over and began to slowly lick the alcohol from his skin. the salty taste from his sweat and the tequila was almost like the PERFECT shot. "If only we had some lemons."

Jon's dick came to life as he felt her core rubbing against him. "If we keep this up I'm not going to give a shit about the tequila."

"Oh I can take your mind off the tequila." Aria smirked as her tongue tongued to lick and suck every part of his naked torso.

"I sincerely doubt that darlin'." Jon chuckled as he folded his hands behind his head and let her continue with sweet torture.

"Wanna bet?"


	7. Ch 7 Say Goodbye

**Chapter 7** \- Say Goodbye

Thanksgiving should've been insanity running amuck from the start of the day, but apparently such wasn't the case in the Anoa'i family. Joe's mother kept everyone out of the kitchen as she prepared the huge dead bird spread.

Alison and Joe were laying in the den near the fireplace. Joe was stretched out on his back and Alison was tucked into his side as they enjoyed the silence between them. There was a slight chill in the air so Joe's father had gone through the house and light both fireplaces.

"Ali, are you really leaving at the end of the semester?" Joe's baritone voice asked softly.

Alison looked up as her jade eyes locked with his stormy grey. She shook her head as she sat up and turned to face him as he stayed laying down. "I know that look Joe. Please don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say whatever is on your tongue right now with the hopes of me staying in mind. As much as I would love to stay for you, for the handful of friends I've met at Georgia State and at Georgia Tech and as much as I want it to be enough; it's not. I'm not saying you're not enough to make me stay; I just - I made a promise to myself. After my parents died I was going to see the world and so far I haven't gone beyond the 48 states that are all stuck together on this continent. I have yet to go to Hawaii and Alaska, but I imagine I will soon." Alison stated with a heavy heart.

Joe reached out and cupped her cheek. "I would love for you to stay for me and I would be willing to say ANYTHING to get you to change your mind about leaving at the end of the semester." Joe swallowed hard. "But I can already tell your mind is made up. There is no changing your mind about this is there?" He asked hopefully even though he already knew the answer.

Alison frowned. "I wish there was a way to just turn everything off in my brain that is already processing what I'm doing and where I'm going for my next semester but there just isn't."

The more time they spent together the more he could see the wild side in her eyes. There would be no holding her back and somewhere in his heart it hurt to know he couldn't change her mind. "I need you to promise me something Alison." He sighed heavily. "I need you to promise me that you'll keep in touch. I don't care where our paths go at the end of the semester. I need you to promise me you'll make time to call or text even." Joe requested as he sat up and pulled her to sit between his muscled up jean covered thighs while he leaned back against the couch.

"I can only try; I don't know if it's a promise I can actually keep." She stated honestly. "Can we just make the most of it for the next few weeks?" She asked curiously.

Joe nodded. "Absolutely." He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "How about we go for a drive after dinner; I would like to show you around Pensacola a little. I know we aren't flying back to Georgia until Saturday, but you're right we need to make the most of it." Joe was dreading what would come after the end of the semester. He didn't want to lose touch with Alison, but he knew at this point he couldn't hold his breath.

"Hey you two dinner is ready; mom says to wash up and join everyone at the table." Joe's sister Summer bubbled into the den. She really did enjoy seeing the smile on her brothers face. They didn't know much about Alison Merker but they hoped in the months to come they would get to know everything about her. Joe hadn't really told them much just that her folks had died when she was 17 and she had been traveling since she'd graduated high school.

"Okay we're on our way." Joe stated as he stood from the floor then leaned over and took Alison's and helped pull her to her feet. Joe stopped when he felt Alison stop with a tug to his hand. He looked back as he moved to stand in front of her. "What?" He asked with concern.

"Thank you for inviting me for the holiday. I love your family." Alison wrapped her arms around Joe's torso as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest. "I miss my parents so much at the holidays. It's hard to celebrate it without them."

Joe wrapped his arms around Alison as he held onto her tightly. "Well I'll leave an open invitation for you every year for every holiday. You show up whenever you want and skip whichever ones you want. You've pretty much garnered a place on the Anoa'i family holidays according to my mother and father and of course my sisters and brother."

Alison smiled softly. "C'mon let's eat so we can go on that drive." Alison suggested as she felt Joe take her hand as his big fingers pushed between her smaller ones effectively locking their hands together.

* * *

Jade eyes stared out the window as her fingers were intertwined with Joe's. The large Samoan was quiet when he wanted to be and just as loud as his family some of the other times. He was soft spoken but his deep baritone laugh made chills slide through Alison's body at break neck speeds. She loved to hear him laugh and since they'd been in Pensacola his family had him cracking up left and right and she was enjoying every single chuckle.

His twin cousins Jonathan and Joshua Fatu; she noticed were a HUGH source of his laughter. She looked over at Joe when the Ford Expedition came to a stop. Her jade eyes looked out as she noticed he had parked onto of a hill near huge water towers over looking the entire city of Pensacola.

"Wow it's really beautiful up here." Alison stated as she looked from one end of the city to the other.

Joe chuckled. "C'mon the view is much better from the back seat." Joe hinted as he stepped out of the front seat and climbed into the back with Alison who giggled at his suggestion. "Mom made sure to have the Expedition customized so we get to look at the stars since she had a huge sun roof put in." Joe reached forward and pulled the sun roof cover back, but wouldn't open it he didn't want Alison getting too cold and get sick from it.

Alison scooted closer to Joe. "It was awfully nice of your mom to let you borrow the Expedition." She winked at Joe. "Seems like such a misuse of a back seat if we waste time just sitting here."

Joe shook his head and chuckled deeply while he cupped the back of Alison's head as his lips crashed into hers. He was definitely going to make the most of their time together.

Alison pulled away from Joe's addictive lips as she gently pushed him to lay down long ways in the back seat. It was a good thing it was big enough even if his legs hung over at the knee. Her hands slid up his jean covered thighs as her fingers undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. "Just relax big guy and let me do all the work." She winked up at Joe whose grey orbs hadn't deterred from her since they had moved to the back seat.

Joe's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and fell out of his eye sockets when her warm wet mouth encased his already growing erection. He reached a hand out and pushed her mahogany hair from her face as he watched her slowly begin to work his dick over with her luscious mouth. Even the couple of girls he'd dated at Georgia Tech couldn't give a blow job this fuckin good. "Not exactly the lips I was looking to be on that part of my body but they will work...for now."

Alison smirked...well as much as she could when she felt Joe's free hand slide down her side and pull at the tie on her wrap around sweater before he tugged the cup covering her left breast as it spilled out of her bra; he repeated the same with her right cup and breast. His warm hand cupped her left breast first as she whimpered around his dick when he applied pressure to her nipple. Her right breast got the same treatment.

Joe nearly came unglued when his erection his the back of Alison's throat. There had been very few girls who could do that without actually gagging; Alison was currently holding her own. Again his eyes rolled back as he felt her tongue slither along the underside of his dick. "Jesus Christ Alison if you don't stop we are not going to get much further than this." Joe's baritone voice filled the Expedition.

Alison pulled back with a small chuckle before shedding her sweater an bra into the front seat.

Joe watched as she reached down and unzipped her knee high boots before removing them and putting them in the front seat as well then shimmied out of her jeans and panties as they wound up in the front as well. Grey orbs watched as she slowly crawled up his prone body; catching his lips in a searing kiss as she gripped his erection between her thighs and slowly sat down. Joe watched as she bit down on her bottom lip as she gently impaled herself on him. She sat up and her hands were flat against the roof as she began to roll her hips on him.

Joe's eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations that slid through his big body; cupping her breasts, which seemed to just fit perfectly in his big hands he felt her nipples harden against his palms as she rode him slow at first before he suddenly sat up so they could be face to face.

Their mouths connected as she started pulling his t-shirt from his body. She loved the skin on skin contact; her breasts were cold and his chest was so warm. His hands slid down and cupped her bottom as he squeezed the flesh giving him some leverage to start slowly thrusting up into her body.

Nothing in his entire life felt as good as being buried in her body and he was sure nothing would ever match it for the rest of his life. She pulled her mouth away from his as her head lulled back and she bit her bottom lip. He felt her walls tightening around him painfully. "Are you going to cum for me babygirl?"

Alison noticed he'd started calling her babygirl and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She nodded her head as she felt his hand slip between her thighs as he started to thumb her nub. Their foreheads connected as her hands gripped his shoulders; her eyes started to flutter closed as she felt herself starting to explode around him.

As soon as Joe felt the rush of her fluids his body revolted and joined her in the euphoric moment; he suddenly knew feeling her fall apart in his arms was the BEST feeling ever. As they were coming down from their high their foreheads were still connected while they each panted to catch their breath and gain control over their bodies once more.

Joe's hand came up and cupped her right cheek. "I don't know if I can let you go at the end of the semester." He was being completely honest. Maybe he could fold her up and stick her in his suitcase forever because at least them she would be with him and he would never had to say goodbye to her...ever.

Alison's hand covered his as she leaned into his warmth. Her eyes flickered open as they connected with his soft grey orbs. "It's not your choice Joe. If it was I know you'd have me stay here with you forever, but we both know it's not realistic. You have to finish your senior year and graduate and then you need to get your cute little ass drafted into the NFL to some team that will skyrocket your football career even more. You're going to be an amazing football player."

"You still going to cheer for me even if you are a San Diego Chargers fan?" Joe asked with an impish grin. He knew who her favorites were and always gave her smart ass comments about them if they were doing bad.

Alison returned his grin with a smirk. "Only until you have to face them; I'm sorry but I always have to go with my boys." She gave Joe a cheeky smile as she couldn't help squealing out when Joe buried his face in the side of her neck and growled.

It was times like these that she was going to miss but yet always remember.

* * *

The air was chilly and the Toyota Rav4 was loaded to the ground with Alison and Aria's belongings. The last few weeks at Georgia State had gone by super fast. Alison honestly never wanted it to end; because if it never ended than she wouldn't have to leave for Texas A&M and she wouldn't have to leave Joseph Anoa'i behind.

But at the same time she knew Joe had to go on to bigger and better things. He was already told that some NFL scouts had been to a few of the games they were looking at him, the quarterback and a couple of the other prized players at Georgia Tech.

Joe's stormy grey orbs watched as Alison pushed her back pack into the back seat along with her laptop. His heart was clenching inside his chest. He had been dreading this day for weeks but had been trying to keep it off his mind. Next to breaking up with his first high school girlfriend to go to college this was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

He had to be man enough to let her go. She had to finish going to college and pursue her career; she knew exactly what she wanted to do for the rest of her life and he would be damned if he got in her way. She had encouraged him to pursue his career in the NFL because she could tell how much he loved it. He couldn't, in good conscience stand in her way either.

Alison watched as Aria walked around to the driver side as she handed the Toyota keys to her before she turned to Joe and walked over to him. "I guess this is it." She felt his hands grip her hips as he pulled her closer. "I can't wait to watch the draft. You're going to be amazing on whichever team chooses you. Whenever I'm in the town you're in; I'll be the one in the bleachers screaming the loudest."

"I know you will and I'll be looking for you for a victory party afterwards." Joe stated softly.

"I'll keep in touch as much as I can I promise, but the same goes for you too." Alison reminded.

"Ali, I need to say something because if I don't I'll be a chicken shit and won't ever say it." Joe watched as she nodded at him. "I love you and I always will. If you ever need anything, I don't care what it is; call me - morning, noon or night."

Alison could feel the tears filling her eyes as she cupped his cheeks before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too Joe. I promise you'll be the first one I call if I need bail money." She winked at him before she smiled and kissed his lips once more. "I better go before you change your mind and make me stay."

Joe nodded. "Yea you should."

* * *

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
(oh) There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

* * *

"Say goodbye Joe."

Joe shook his head. "No...if I say goodbye it will feel permanent."

"It's not goodbye forever; it's just goodbye for now." Alison stated gently as she kissed his lips softly. "Goodbye Joe." She whispered against his lips as she started walking backwards to the Toyota.

"Bye Alison." Joe said softly as he watched the Toyota disappear.


	8. Ch 8 Crazy In Love

**I'm finally back with an update for my story and you'll notice I've had a title change! I still hope you're enjoying it. I've had a family member in the hospital for almost 2 months so my writing muse has been non-existent. But she is coming home tomorrow and tonight I was finally able to write again! I'll try to get another story or so updated over the weekend since the craziness has seemed to calm down. Thanx for standing by and enjoy!**

 **~Maxine**

 **Chapter 8** \- Crazy In Love

 **January 2014**

He couldn't remember the last time he had a normal couple of days off. Ever since he'd gotten called up to the main roster back in November of 2012; everything was a fast pace and always on the go. It felt like he never got a day off and when he did it was always on the road because the day after he had an autograph signing and the following day was back on the road.

It really was never ending...or at least that's the way it felt.

Grey orbs looked up at the ceiling as the buzz the WWE fans created hummed through the arena. He had been lacing up the black combat boot laces before he tucked the bottom of his black cargo pants in the top of the boots before tying it off all the way and tucking his laces into the boot as well. He stood and pulled on a grey sleeveless muscle shirt before he pulled on the black riot vest; zipping and velcroing as he went.

Joe's head snapped around as the locker room door opened and he watched as his two stable mates Colby Lopez (who wrestled as Seth Rollins) and Jon Good (who wrestled as Dean Ambrose) walked into their locker room carrying bottles of water so they could douse their hair before they went to the ring.

"Hey ain't your girl supposed to be meeting up with us tonight after Raw?" Joe asked.

Colby sighed softly as he got a really goofy looking grin on his face. "Yea, I can't wait to see her. We've been dating for 6 months and she doesn't have a clue what I do for a living."

Jon smirked. "Six months and she has no clue who or what the fuck you do for a living? Does she think you're some kind of magician and can make money appear out of thin air or something?"

Colby chuckled as he tied his shoulder length hair back with an elastic back. "We decided when we started dating we didn't want any specifics. We told each other a couple of deeply personal things, but we decided to keep what we do for a living a secret. I know it's weird and unconventional, but that's how we like it. She travels a lot and I obviously travel a lot."

Jon shook his head. "That doesn't make sense but I guess every relationship is different."

Joe chuckled as he shook his head at his two stable mates. "C'mon boys let's get going; we need to handle business tonight and go out for some ice cold beers."

Colby and Jon both nodded in agreement as they gathered themselves and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"COLBY!" A familiar voice squealed.

Chocolate orbs snapped up from the bar top to the door of the hotel bar as a smile adorned his face. The mahogany hair colored girl with the amber eyes squealed his name and a warm sensation spread through his entire body.

Colby stood from the bar stool and watched as his girlfriend of six months jogged over and jumped into his arms. Their mouths connected immediately in a toe curling kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands cupped his beard covered cheeks.

"Mmmm I missed you too baby." His voice rumbled against her lips as the kiss came to an end. He leaned down slightly until her feet touched the ground once more.

Her thumbs gently rubbed against his beard covered jaw before she pushed up on her toes and stole a few more sips from his lips. "I missed you more." She whispered back against his lips.

Colby wrapped his arm around her as he looked down and let his eyes lock with hers. "C'mon the guys got a table over in the corner." He steered her towards the corner of the hotel bar.

Alison's amber eyes sparkled as she leaned into Colby's body and let him lead her to the booth in the back where a man with auburn blonde curls and icy blue eyes was watching as they approached.

"Bro, this is my girl Alison; Ali this is Jonathan Good." Colby introduced.

Alison smiled softly and watched as the auburn blonde curled cutie stood and shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Jonathan..."

Jon chuckled. "It's just Jon darlin'."

Alison smiled as Colby motioned for her to sit down in the two chairs across from Jon as he took his seat back as well.

"Where's the big man?" Colby asked as he flagged the waitress down and ordered the two of them beers plus two more for their counterparts across the table.

"Takin' a piss and the girlfriend called him. I think someone wants to give up the dirty talk for some phone sex; don't expect him out of the bathroom for a while." Jon informed him as he drained the rest of his beer out of his long neck. Jon wiggled his eyebrows at the happy couple across the table. "So how did Colbs rope a beauty like you into a relationship with him?" Referring to Colby by a nickname.

Alison chuckled as she felt Colby kiss her temple. "Well with both of us traveling it's hard to escape some place together. But when we finally do get time together it's always nice when we get reacquainted with each other. It reminds me why we enjoy each other's company so much and why we find time to meet no matter where we are when we both have different jobs."

Jon smirked. "Oh that's right you and Colby don't know what the other does for a living. Colby could be a bank robber and you could be a mass murderer for all either of you know." Jon joked.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Don't mind Jon; he has a strict 'honesty is the best policy' outlook on life."

"Yup! Every woman should know just exactly what they are getting into if they want a relationship with me. Of course half the time it's all about the sex and once they get the full honest to God story behind me they use me for the dick and then head for the hills. I should really start lying to women." Jon stated as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before he watched the waitress lean over the table and place the four long neck bottles down.

Jon could see the blonde with the big tits smiling at him in a not so subtle way. Oh yea she knew exactly who he was. Jon stood up as he whispered in her ear before he tucked a small white napkin into the left cup of her bra and then gave her jean covered ass a firm slap. "See you in an hour." He growled out.

Colby rolled his eyes once more. "Subtle." He snorted out. "See what me and Joe gotta put up with? Jon's got some quirks about him, but we seem to deal with him pretty good."

Alison wasn't sure but she could tell there was something about Colby that he didn't seem to like Jon much. There was something just behind his words and the way he looked at Jon that just threw Alison off. Jon was unusually forward and truthful; most guys lied out of their asses to get in a girls pants.

Alison looked around the quaint hotel bar and was happy to see people drinking and even some dancing to the low music that was being pumped through the speakers. Who knew a hotel bar could be so friendly? It was very warm and inviting.

"You wanna dance beautiful?" Colby questioned quietly. The smile that slid across her face was enough of an answer that he didn't even need to hear her voice. He watched as she nodded before he stood. "Scuse us I'm going to go push my girl around the floor." He stated to Jon as he took her hand in his and led her to the small dance floor.

Alison laughed as Colby twirled her around before pulling her gently into his arms. She felt his left arm wrap around her waist as his right hand took her left into his and pressed it against the middle of his chest. Amber eyes locked with chocolate brown as their bodies swayed to the music slipping through the speakers.

Colby could feel the way Alison relaxed in his arms. She was comfortable and confident about the way they felt for each other. They had only been dating for six months and they were slowly getting to know each other. Tonight sometime they were going to reveal what they each did for a living and then hopefully he could tie her down and they could move forward with their relationship. He really wanted something on a more permanent level.

She had a condo on the beach in Tampa, Florida; six month prior to meeting Alison, Colby lived in Tampa, but had decided he wanted to move back to his hometown of Davenport, Iowa because his entire family still lived there.

What were the odds he would met someone who lived where he used to?

At least when he got time off and went to visit her; he knew how to maneuver around the city. If they were getting closer and taking a next step he was hoping he could get her to move in with him in Iowa, but they were definitely a few months from that.

* * *

"When will you be home again Joey?" The giggling female on the other lines asked.

Joe cringed every time she called him Joey; like he was a damn five year old. They'd been dating long enough for her to know calling him 'Joey' was a HOT button issue. Joe tucked himself back in his jeans before he flushed the toilet. "I'll be home in a few days baby. You'll be the first person I see."

"You promise Joey?"

Joe rolled his eyes and snorted. "I promise Lacey." He hit the end button before she could call him Joey again. He let out a slight growl before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Blue eyes watched from the corner table. There was something about that Alison chic that had Jon's spidy senses all tingly. He felt like he knew her but knew he had never met her. He couldn't figure it out and it was gnawing on the back of his brain.

"What's got you looking all quizzical bro?"

The deep baritone voice pulled Jon from his personal thoughts as he looked up at his brother from another mother. "That chic that Lopez has been talking about non-stop for the last six months. There's something about her that seems familiar and I can't put my finger on it."

Joe's stormy grey eyes turned to the dance floor as he immediately caught sight of his stable mate; thanks to the quarter section of blonde hair he had; with his arms wrapped around a shorter mahogany haired girl. His grey orbs danced all over her curves and landed on her jean covered ass. "Damn I wouldn't mind having that swing in my backyard bro." He stated as he nodded in the pair's direction.

Jon's boisterous laughter exploded from the table as Joe chuckled deeply and they pounded their fists together. "I wouldn't mind more than the swing bro."

Joe chuckled again. "Don't let Colby hear you say that he'll get all butt hurt about us talkin about his girl."

"Yea yea, you ever get the feeling it's me and you against everyone else in the ring and not the three of us?" Jon asked honestly.

Joe shook his head negatively. "Colby was a hell of a wrestler in ROH and he did damn good in NXT; they wouldn't have made him champ in NXT or put him with us if he wasn't a good fit." Joe pointed out.

Jon nodded keeping his verbal thoughts to himself. Joe was a hell of a guy in and out of the ring he was a nice guy his family was welcoming and Joe had heart. Not a lot of wrestlers had a lot of heart the way Joe did. Anyone who knew him knew he had gotten about 40% from his dad and 60% from his mother. His parents were HUGE support systems for him when he decided football wasn't his thing and he was ready to really give wrestling a real shot.

Damn he was green as the grass on a nice sunny day; that was until Jon had been signed to NXT and took him under his wing. Joe was a damn fast learner and worked his ass off to get where they were on the main roster. Joe never questioned Jon when he would teach him something he just did it without complaining learned it perfect in 5 or 10 minutes and moved on. His mic skills leaved a little to be desired but lately Jon had been doing mock mic work with him when they would travel from venue to venue in the rental.

Joe's grey orbs went back to the dance floor. "Hey...where did they disappear too?"

Jon chuckled. "Probably back to her room for a little slap and tickle."

"No filter bro." Joe chuckled as they ordered two more beers.

* * *

Her back was pressed against the circuit breakers box as his lips skimmed their way down the sensitive flesh of her throat. Her long legs were wrapped around his muscular waist as her finger delved into his blonde and dark brown hair. His beard was sliding making goosebumps break out all over her body every time it brushed against her flesh as another throaty moan left her lips.

Colby had missed the sound of her moan. She had never been one for phone sex; even though their conversations over the phone would get HEATED ever once in a while. And damn she could send some dirty pictures to his cell that left NOTHING to his imagination and played on his hormones. She was a shit ton of fun in bed and out of bed. She was a tough chic but a soft girly-girl when she wanted to be. She wrestled with him and knew there was nothing getting in their way of becoming a more permanant thing. And that was exactly what he wanted.

Alison let out another moan as Colby's hands roamed her body and she could feel just exactly what kind of reaction his body was having to her. She did love him in his skinny jeans; especially with his pelvis pressed against the apex between her thighs. She forgot how much she had missed him and missed this.

Colby's soft lips came back to hers as she slowly brought the kiss and make out session to a halt. "C'mon Colbs, we have to seriously get out of this janitor's closet. Someone is going to come in here and find us."

Colby smirked against her lips. "Then I'm going to give them my cell and ask them to tape the hottest fuck session they will ever witness in their puny lives."

Alison giggled against Colby's lips. "Down tiger." She patted his shoulders as he carefully leaned over and placed her on her feet.

"Fine, but were going to get a lot of footage later and make out own porn because I hate trying to travel without you. I need something to keep my occupied on those long lonely nights I'm away from you." Colby bargained before he squeezed her ass and opened the door letting her vacate as he followed.

They went back to the corner table and Colby chuckled. "Big man still spanking it in the bathroom? Lacey must be working overtime for her Joey!" Colby teased as he said Joey in a high girly voice.

"No you fucker I had to actually piss this time." A deep baritone voice stated behind Colby and Alison.

Amber eyes widened...she knew that voice.

But it couldn't have been him...could it? It really couldn't be the only man she'd ever been crazy in love with...

Alison spun around as amber eyes locked with stormy grey orbs.

"Joseph Anoa'i..."

"Alison Merker."


	9. Ch 9 Good But Interesting

**Chapter 9** \- Good But Interesting

Sweat was running out of every pore on his body. He had been pushing himself in the gym all morning. The green streak of jealousy was currently fueling his fire. The night before he watched as his girlfriend of 6 months was swept up into his best friend and stable mates arms as if they were long lost lovers. She looked as if she was holding onto him like he was her life line. It had taken in 3 months to get that kind of affection out of her that she had shared with his stable mate.

Colby had never been jealous before in his entire life and now the green eyed monster was showing it's true colors.

So they dated for a few weeks back when they went to Georgia Tech it had been a few years and neither one kept in touch with the other. If it had been really serious and Alison had loved Joe enough she would've stayed with him...

Wouldn't she have?

Colby shook his head as he continued to do squats in the mirror with 250 lbs wracked across his shoulders. He breathed out his mouth and a trickle of sweat jumped off his nose onto his t-shirt covered torso. He could even feel sweat rolling down his back and catching in his waist band before sliding down the crack of his ass; it wasn't the most pleasant of feelings, but he needed the distraction right now.

Colby could've cared less that they had a mini thing together years prior to them meeting and starting to date, but the fact that after they made love the night before; once he'd fallen asleep Alison got up and dressed and joined Joe and Jon in the living room area of the suit they shared. He had woken up about the same time Jon decided to retire to bed and it left Joe and Alison alone to talk freely about what they'd been doing with their lives since college.

He would've sat and listened to them talking all night but he had been completely worn out and only heard about 20 minutes of their conversation once Jon left the room; before he passed out again. He berated himself mentally in the morning as he watched her sleep in bed next to him. He already knew he had nothing to worry about Alison was already his, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew at one point she had been Joe's too.

Colby groaned as he squatted again. He looked across the gym and could see Joe getting ready to start on the treadmill. He was almost curious enough to ask him what happened between him and Alison when they were in college and why they never sought each other out, but he would just leave it.

Why ask about the past when it didn't even concern him?

* * *

Stormy grey eyes concentrated on the burning in his thighs and calves as he jogged on the treadmill at a nice steady pace. His cotton muscle shirt was sticking to his torso as were his jersey shorts and the spandex pants he had on under them to help him sweat it out.

Joe couldn't believe after all the years he finally got to lay his eyes on Alison again. It had been nine years.

NINE YEARS!

She was just as beautiful if not even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. He hated to admit that she was constantly on his mind through the years. He'd never forgot anything they did or shared together. He waited and waited for her phone call. He just wanted one call...

Who the fuck was he kidding?

He had wanted her in his life forever; nine years is a long time to go without the person you've been in love with, but sometimes it was worth the wait. It didn't take a genius to see the way Colby was jealous of their old relationship.

Again...who was he kidding?

Colby had the green eyed monster jerking on the bun on the back of his head the night before. Joe could FEEL his jealous brown orbs zeroing in on him as he lifted Alison off the ground and spun her in a circle before their arms tightened around one another. Joe would admit to no one...well maybe Jon that it felt fucking wonderful to have Alison in his arms again.

Joe wouldn't fight or challenge Colby for Alison, with as jealous as Colbs was he would screw it up all on his own. Joe would mind his own business and break things off with Lacey like he wanted too. He'd kept her around for a few months but he wasn't in love with her. He truly hadn't loved anyone since Alison. He didn't relish breaking up with Lacey because he knew she would be hurt; he'd tried it once before and when she turned on the waterworks he felt like a dick...now he was about to do the same thing and feel like an even bigger dick.

DAMN!

* * *

Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She couldn't believe...she could NOT believe after all these years she'd ran into Joe Anoa'i. He'd slimmed down from 320 football pounds to 265 wrestling pounds. His once shoulder length hair was now down the middle of his back. She could feel the urge to wrap her hands in his raven tresses burning in the pit of her stomach.

Alison shook her head as she stood in the airport; waiting for her friends plane to come in.

Alison's partner in crime; Aria had been in Hawaii for the last month on a much needed vacation. Alison couldn't wait to see her best friend again. Ever since they'd met nine years ago they were completely inseparable. They went everywhere and did everything together. They both ended up graduating from the same college. Then straight out of college they both got jobs for one of the biggest sports media franchises in the world.

They both worked for Sports Illustrated; Alison was a writer and Aria was a photographer. Naturally they both started out as interns. There was no way they were going to get top positions in the company when they were both FRESH from college and completely green. They interned for a couple of years and slowly worked their way up the ranks in the last nine years. Yes, it took a while but was completely worth it in the end.

"Hey Bitch! I'm not standing here for my health."

Alison was pulled from her thoughts as her head snapped around and couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched Aria dragging all of her luggage behind her. "ARIA!" Alison squealed as she jogged over and her body crashed into Aria's as the two hugged each other as tightly as possible.

Aria pulled back as she looked her best friend up and down. "Okay what happened? That ominous text of 'We need to talk.' was not proceeded with anything else; so what gives?"

Alison chuckled as she grabbed a couple of Aria's bags. "You could always read me; here or not." She shook her head. "We were thousands of miles apart plus a very large body of water and you still know something isn't right."

"No one knows you better than I do and don't forget that," Aria stated honestly as she followed Alison out of the airport to a big black Ford Expedition. "So...how are things with you and the skunk head?" Aria had fondly nicknamed Colby skunk head because of the way he'd dyed his hair.

Alison made a face as she popped the back hatch on the rented SUV. "Well..."

Aria chuckled two suitcases in the back and stopped as she whirled around. "Well what? What aren't you telling me?" She questioned curiously.

Alison sighed heavily as she pushed Aria's other suitcase and backpack into the SUV before closing the hatch. "Get in we've got some serious talking to do before we get to the arena."

* * *

Aria sat in the passenger seat of the big SUV as the scenery and traffic passed her by. All she could do was look out the windshield and breath.

Alison smirked at her suddenly silent best friend. "Are you going to make it over there?" She questioned cautiously as she stopped at a red light. "It's no big deal Aria. I'm with Colby now; besides Joe never kept in touch. If he really wanted to be with me he would've at least called...or text. I got nothing from him in the last nine years; so clearly I'm meant to be with Colby."

Aria finally blinked as she snorted before giving Alison a look. "You are not meant to be with that skunk head. He just weaseled his way into your life because he talked a good game. You were meant to be with Joe. And he kept in touch with you about as well as you did with him. You never called or text him either it was a two way street and both of you took different detours."

It was no secret Aria tolerated Colby Lopez, but only because Alison hadn't looked truly happy since the day they drove away from Joseph Anoa'i nine years ago. Aria was still completely dumbfounded. What were the chances that Alison would ever run into Joe while she was just visiting her boyfriend?

Ugh that left a bad taste in her mouth.

Aria knew Alison had her own reasons for not keeping in touch with Joe, but she never divulged them; knowing Alison they were girly reasons or they were reasons that benefitted Joe because Alison was always the one who put everyone and their happiness in front of her own.

Aria suddenly had a new mission.

Operation: Joe & Alison.

* * *

Aria watched as Alison pulled the SUV into the back parking lot of the arena. "So when do we get to see the guys?"

Alison put the SUV in park and killed the engine. "It's going to be a while. They are at the gym right now and then they have a meeting before they start taping Smackdown. Lord this is a lot of schedules to keep straight for them. I should've taken Joe's advice YEARS ago and started watching when I could. Maybe I could've learned a few pointers beforehand about the company."

Aria snickered. "And you could've seen just exactly what your current boyfriend does for a living and the fact that he is in a group with your ex-boyfriend."

Alison shook her head. "It's called a stable. They are stable mates." Alison corrected.

"I don't care if they are in a circle jerk together. You don't know much about a guy who your sexing it up with." Aria pointed out in a snarky tone. "When is our interview again?"

The girls walked into the arena and went to a room marked with their names. "In about ten minutes." Alison stated as she rolled her eyes. "So get your travel clothes off and business clothes on. You smell like coconuts, sand and ocean - ugh you smell like your vacation; did you ever stay in the hotel while on vacation?"

Aria scoffed. "Hotels are rubbish in Hawaii. They serve no purpose if you are really there on a work free, carefree, don't give a shit vacation. Once you are there you want to spend the entire time sitting on the beach or swimming in the water; hell I even spent a little time scoping hot cabana boys who enjoying putting suntan lotion on me. That's what a real vacation is all about Ali and if you took one every few years you'd understand them."

Alison rolled her eyes once more as she watched Aria shimmy out of her travel clothes and into a nice business pant suit before she pulled her hair up into a bun and sprayed her expensive perfume on to mask the 'vacation' smell. Alison was already dressed for their meeting. She turned and looked herself over in the full length mirror in the room they had been provided.

"So tell the truth...any old feelings for Joe?" Aria asked curiously as she continued to mess with her hair and outfit making sure she looked perfect for the meeting.

Alison shrugged. "I don't feel anything for him."

Liar.

"Nothing at all?" Aria's eyebrows rose.

"Nope."

Liar.

Aria and Alison's eyes locked in the same mirror. "So the man you fell in love with within a matter of weeks nine years ago; you feel nothing for now?" Aria asked once more.

"It's been nine years Aria. I had to let him go...so I did." Alison stated.

How can you tell someone is a compulsive liar if their pants aren't on fire?

Alison shrugged her shoulders. "Besides I'm really digging Colby. I might not love him yet, but there is definitely something there. Besides Colby deserves a chance just as much as Joe had one. I realize I didn't keep in contact with Joe but like you said it's a two way street. I thought I'd hear something from Joe after he graduated, but nothing happened and that in itself was disheartening."

Alison swallowed hard as she turned away from the mirror. Little did anyone know but Joe had tried calling and texting her after he graduated; hell he'd tried several times before and after graduation.

Aria already knew Alison was lying; she didn't really need any confirmation what so ever. It was written all over her face about how she truly felt for Joe. Colby didn't stand a chance in hell. It was really slated in the heavens for Joe and Alison to be together. Alison was clearly hurt a little that Joe hadn't kept in contact with her; maybe Alison had secretly hoped he would go in search of her across the country or something.

Alison cleared her throat. "You ready?"

Aria nodded as she exhaled through her nose. "Sure."

Both women grabbed their leather bound portfolio's as they left the room and headed down the hallway. Aria's head was definitely in the meeting they were about to have.

Alison not so much.

The girls were stopped when Alison's cell phone chimed signaling she received a text. She pulled her phone out and thumbed to her texts as she opened it.

 _We are just finishing up at the gym babydoll. We are going to shower and get cleaned up and will meet you at the arena. Just ask someone where the Shield's locker room is they will tell you. Can't wait to see you._

Aria could tell by the syrupy sweet smile plastered on Alison's face it was from Seth. "Oh you guys are going to make me puke unicorns and rainbows. Don't tell me it's skunk head."

Alison fixed Aria with a look. "Don't rain on my parade. I'm thoroughly enjoying getting to know everything about Colby Lopez. He's such a nice sweet guy and every time I talk about him you have to make all your side comments. Colby is a really great guy and anyone would be happy to have him as a boyfriend. Out of everyone in the world he chose me. I'm nobody special; I'm just me."

Aria rolled her eyes once again for the millionth time that day. "Fine fine I get it he butters your bread. Can we just get on with the meeting?" She asked; the subject of Colby Lopez had officially annoyed her and run its course within the span of an hour.

Alison sighed softly before she nodded and looked at the door they had stopped in front of as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door marked 'Stephanie McMahon'.

"Come in." A muffled female voice said from behind the door.

Alison turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open as she and Aria entered the office and closed the door behind them.

This was going to be an interesting meeting; good but interesting.


	10. Ch 10 Denial, Contracts & Moxley

**Chapter 10** \- Denial, Contracts  & Moxley

Shifty blue eyes looked around catering for his two-tone haired stable mate before landing on his Samoan best friend. "So...how excited is your dick to see Alison again?"

Joe looked at Jon and couldn't help but chuckle. "I knew there was a reason you were looking around catering like you were in Mission Impossible." Joe exhaled slowly before he licked his suddenly dry lips at the thought of Alison again. "Between you, me and the table - Damned excited."

"So should I start taking bets in the other locker rooms on when Lopez is going to fuck it all up and you can officially get your girl back?" Jon asked with a wry smirk on his face.

Joe shook his head negatively. "No filter bro." He couldn't help following up with a chuckle as he sipped his water. "Look I still have to end things with Lacey and you already know how that it going to go over."

"Oh my god Joey what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Did I wear the wrong perfume? Would you rather see me in purple than blue?" Jon mocked in a high squeak ridden voice; one he knew mimicked Joe's girlfriend to a T - along with the line of questions.

Joe made a face as he pushed a finger into his right ear. "Damn bro. How do you do that; it sounds perfect every time?"

Jon chortled loudly as he pushed back on the metal fold up chair and balanced his weight on the back two legs. "I'm just that good. Besides Lacey is easy to mock. Hell half the time she thinks I'm joking when I do it and then starts laughing like a fuckin hyena. She has got to be the all time worst girlfriend you've had over the last 3 years. First you dated what's her name from NXT..."

"Karlee..." Roman hinted.

"Karlee Perez that chic who used to be Maxine in the ring and fuck was she a psycho. She wanted a daily schedule on what you did; work outs, training, eating, sleeping hell I was surprised she didn't want to know when you took a shit." Jon chuckled.

"So she was a little dysfunctional..." Roman joked.

"Little? Right. Then you tried dating that Lithuanian stalker. Zivile - you know Aksana who not only put a tracking device on your fuckin car but downloaded a tracking device on your cell phone. Thank GOD she's Claudio's problem now. Hopefully he can keep her under control unless he likes them stalkers."

"She just wanted to keep tabs on me a little." Roman chuckled out knowing where Jon was going with all of this.

Jon sipped his water before he nodded. "Little again? Ok right. Which brings me to Lacey. Who is really a sweet girl but when God was handing out voices decided hers needed to sound like nails on a damn chalk board. So I'm sorry but from now on I'm going to have to screen all your potentials. We are putting you on the three strikes and you're out rule for dating from now on."

Joe laughed as he shook his head before he stood from the catering table with Jon in toe and threw their plates and empty bottles away. "What is this we shit? You are the only one standing here." Joe asked curiously.

Jon cocked his head to the side as he watched Joe's twin cousins walking over with shit eating grins on their faces. "We as in me, Josh and Jonny. The twins and I have decided it's time we take your dating skills..."

"Or the lack there of." Josh pointed out.

Jonny threw his arm around his cousin. "And polish them up."

Joe rolled his eyes before he pushed Jonny's arm off his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with my dating skills. My dating skills work just fine."

"Fine then we need to help you in the pussy picking department then because the chic's you have been picking just never seem to be normal." Jon stated honestly.

Joe knew they were right; Jon had listed the last 3 girlfriends and none of them were really him. They weren't for him, they did nothing for him and they only served one purpose and that was to get laid. He still couldn't remember why Lacey was his girlfriend; the first time he made her cum and she yelled his name he was sure every window in his house would shatter by breaking the sound barrier with her annoying voice; her voice was definitely annoying, but she was at least a half decent lay.

Joe looked around. "Where are we going?" He asked Jon and the twins.

Jon chuckled. "Back to the locker room so we can watch Lopez squirm when Alison shows up and you can spend the remainder of the night giving her those smoldering looks you seem to be able to light other women's panties on fire with."

"No filter bro...seriously no filter." Joe chuckled.

Jon scoffed. "Eh filters are over rated and expensive."

* * *

Alison and Aria watched as the door closed behind them once they stepped out into the hallway from Stephanie's office. Amber and emerald orbs snapped together as the girls stared at each other with smirks sliding across their lips.

"Well that was interesting." Aria started.

Alison nodded. "Interesting indeed."

Both sets of eyes looked down at the WWE contracts in their hands. It was damned interesting.

Alison smiled. "C'mon Colby's locker room should be down the hall; or do you want to change into comfortable clothes first?"

Aria groaned. "You mean we have to actually go down and watch skunk boy in action?"

Alison shook her head. "Can you just retract the claws and play nice with my boyfriend."

"Ugh don't say it like that." Aria grumbled.

"Say what?" Alison looked at Aria curiously.

"My boyfriend. That is just like battery acid on my tongue and I'm not even the one having sex with him...and enjoying it." Aria pointed out.

"Yes - yes I do quite enjoy sex with him."

Aria made gagging noises all the way back to the girls assigned room in the arena. Once they were there they both changed into comfortable clothes. Aria shimmied into a pair of black skinny jeans with black 3 inch heeled knee high boots and a black wrap around sweater since there was a chill in the arena.

Alison pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and her red velvet flat soled knee high boots with a red and white stripped top and a matching scarf hanging around her neck. She'd let her mahogany hair down as it brushed almost past her waist. "Are you done yet slow poke?" Alison asked as she finished zipping her boots.

"Oh God forbid you make the precious skunk head wait a second longer." Aria teased; even if she wasn't really joking.

Alison made a face as she mocked Aria as the girls walked down and found the Shield locker room. Alison reached up and knocked on the door. She jumped slightly as the door opened and she watched as Joe's twin cousins Jonathan and Joshua Fatu screamed like little girls before slamming the door.

Aria couldn't stop as she suddenly busted out in laughter. "Wow same old twins."

Alison shook her head as she chuckled along with Aria. Their heads snapped around when the door opened again when both girls were suddenly scoped up off their feet and swung in circles and then abruptly switched to the opposite twin and swung around again. Both girls not able to breathe enough from their laughter.

Brown eyes watched the exchange just outside of the locker room. How was it possible that the damn twins even knew Alison. She hadn't been at Georgia Tech but one freaking semester. Colby's eyes squinted at the way Alison's face lit up and how hard she was laughing.

Joe noticed the look on Colby's face as he watched the interaction with the girls and his twin cousins. He couldn't help the smirk as he watched the jealousy creep up around Colby's collar. He stifled a chuckle as he continued to get ready for Smackdown.

Alison felt her feet hit the ground as she pulled back. "Gosh look at you Joshua. I can't believe how big you two got. I don't know why I'm even surprised to see you two working in the same company with Joseph."

Alison and Aria followed the twins back into the locker room as Alison made her way over to Colby as she felt his arm wrap around her waist as she pushed up on her toes and their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. "How was your work out?" Alison asked.

"Good." Colby nodded. "How do you know the twins; I though you was only at G-Tech for a single semester?" He asked quizzically.

Alison nodded. "Yea one semester. Joseph's family were big supporters of his Georgia Tech education and even BIGGER supporters of his academic side as the captain of the Georgia Tech football team. Any time Joseph had a game his parents, brother, sisters and even cousins, aunts and uncles all came to watch and cheer him on."

"Hmm supportive family." Colby mumbled.

Alison nodded as she walked over and sat next to Aria on the couch in the locker room as the guys continued getting dressed.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HEEEELLLLLLLLLL"

Aria looked at Alison as they both exchanged looks. A raspy gravelly voice could be heard coming from behind the bathroom door.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HEEEELLLLLLLLLL"

"Joe I didn't know Brian Johnson was a wrestler now." Aria chuckled.

Joe couldn't help chuckling as he shook his head. "Brian Johnson he wishes he was but we only know him as Jonathan Good. He's the Shield's Dean Ambrose character - our slightly crazy counterpart."

Suddenly the bathroom door was kicked open and out walked a tall man in black cargos, black spandex muscle shirt with his auburn blonde curls soaked and hanging in front of his electric blue eyes.

Aria's eyes widened as she stood up looking at the man Joe had named as Jonathan Good...But he looked more familiar. He wasn't Jonathan Good to her; to her he was... "Moxley?"

Jon's head snapped around as the room suddenly got quiet. "Now I haven't heard that name in a few years; wanna tell me how you know it sweetheart?" His gravelly voice asked as his electric blue eyes locked with her sweet emeralds.

Aria watched as Moxley walked closer to her like he was stalking his prey. It was eerily quiet in the locker room. All sets of eyes were looking on as Aria and Jon squared off. Aria could easily say Jon Moxley...errr Good had been the VERY best lay of her entire life. That Thanksgiving weekend in Philly nine years ago. They spent three days in a hotel room naked, drunk and sexing it up. She woke up Sunday morning with a nice tingle between her thighs, sticky from all the body shots and a couple of bite marks across her ass...and alone.

"I know you don't I? I know I know you from...somewhere - but where?" Jon's raspy voice asked as he continued to cross the floor slowly as his blue orbs took in her whole body. He didn't even realize he licked his suddenly dry lips. She looked so familiar to him but he just couldn't place her. The way her emerald eyes gleamed at him and the way she'd said his Indy name Moxley. "I know I know you..." He stated again.

Aria's eyes narrowed as she waited for him to be within striking distance before she pulled her hand back and swung through. The loud CRACK of her hand across his face made everyone else in the locker room physically jump. Aria watched as he slowly turned his face back to her as a sadistic smirk slid across his face and another loud CRACK echoed in the quiet locker room before Aria spun on her heels and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Joe blinked as the door closed shut with a booming authority. "Well she certainly remembers you." Joe chuckled.

"Jesus Christ Jon what the hell was that all about?" Jonny asked as he too blinked a few times.

"Man I ain't ever seen a woman look THAT pissed and hit someone THAT hard. You gonna bruise for days over that bro." Josh stated as he looked at Jon's cheek where the BRIGHT red hand print was already forming.

Colby chuckled. "One night stands you've forgotten about Good?" Colby teased.

Alison stood up as she glared at Colby before shaking her head. "Not funny; clearly she's upset about something." She turned and followed the same path Aria had taken out of the locker room.

Joe hid his smirk at Alison's scolding Colby. 'Go ahead and keep it up stupid you'll lose her faster than you think.' Joe thought to himself as he tied off his boot laces before pushing them back into the top of the boot along either part of his pant leg.

This was going to be like taking candy away from a baby. A big baby who threw plenty of baby fits when things didn't go his way. Joe had been right all he really would have to do is sit back and let Colby fuck shit up all on his own.

* * *

Ignoring Joseph Anoa'i was going to be a lot harder than anyone would've thought; most of all Alison. She would admit to NO ONE that he looked DAMN good in his riot wrestling gear.

Alison shook her head. She couldn't think about Joe right now. She had to find Aria and if the sounds of sniffling were any indication she knew she was getting close. She looked down a small corridor and found a little cubby hole and saw her best friend sitting on one of the thousand or so equipment trunks that followed the WWE everywhere they went. Alison happened by a make-up table and grabbed a box of Kleenex as she walked down and hopped up on the trunk next to Aria.

"That was some slap my love." Alison stated as she handed Aria a tissue.

Aria scoffed as she snatched a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe after nine years that he can get to me and yet doesn't even remember me." She sniffled again. "Though I'm not sure what I expected after nine years."

"So...care to let me in on who Mr. Wonderful is?" Alison asked curiously.

Aria wiped her nose and eyes once more. "Umm - remember Thanksgiving weekend when you went to Pensacola with Joe; met the family, had dinner and then jumped his bones in the back seat of his mothers SUV."

"Not one of my finer moments but definitely a memory I will always cherish." Alison joked. "What about it?"

"Remember when I went to Philly to have Thanksgiving with my aunt?" Aria asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

Realization suddenly slid through Alison's brain. "Oh my God...That's not - I mean - It can't be...can it?" Alison stammered over her thoughts verbally. "That's the guy you had the one night stand with for 3 days?"

Aria sighed heavily before her head popped up and she made eye contact with Alison. "Sooo, do you think it's too late to back out of the contracts we just signed?"


	11. Ch 11 Faithful - Not Faithful

**Chapter 11** \- Faithful - Not Faithful

It was a couple of weeks into February; Aria and Alison had been enjoying their new jobs at WWE for almost a month. Stephanie and decided hiring them for what they were originally doing at Sports Illustrated was the perfect transition. Thought with WWE they would be traveling 80% more than with the sports magazine.

Aria was taught how to watch the guys movements at ring side so she knew when to get out of the bigger guys ways when they were throwing their opponents into barricade and steps and out of the smaller guys ways when they were doing their 'high flying' so she didn't get landed on. She fully enjoyed getting all those action shots that were used for the WWE Magazine as well as promos, posters and even autograph sessions. She was still staying tight lipped around Jonathan Good, but her eyes couldn't help admiring how great his ass looked in those black cargo pants he wore to the ring every night they were on the road.

Alison was hired to write articles for the WWE Magazine but she was also being groomed to be a ring side announcer to be on commentary with John Bradshaw Layfield and Michael Cole. She had a couple more weeks of training left before they would allow her to sit at the announcers table and call the matches. Byron Saxton was being sent back to NXT since they were hurting for announcers and backstage interviewers.

Meanwhile things between Colby and Alison couldn't have been going smoother. Colby had actually made sure when they made hotel reservations for the guys in the Shield that Aria had her own room and made sure Joe's room was between Aria and Jon. She could ignore anyone with grace and style, but Jon loved to side comment her and they were just waiting for her to accidentally elbow him in the face or ribs one day.

Joe had officially broken up with Lacey the second he had gotten back to Pensacola. She might've been heartbroken but he didn't want to keep stringing her along and using her for sex only when he had no feelings for her. They hadn't been together that long and she was a beautiful girl and could get any dude she wanted...just not him.

Jon was still having problems remembering the girl who nearly slapped the lips off his face...twice. Though he did have to admit any woman who slapped that hard while looking in his eyes was a 10 on his list of hotties. Hell she went directly into the number one slot since she never batted an eye while slapping the shit out of him; not to mention he was quite turned on by the entire encounter. Now if he could just remember who the fuck she was.

Aria was pulling the silent treatment with Jon. It was easier than letting him off the hook and she did love to watch as he would pull the puppy dog eyes as he begged for clues as to how the pair knew each other. the only one who knew anything was Alison and Aria already knew she was talking.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes watched as Alison and Joe were eating lunch in catering with everyone else. The green eyed monster had been making tons off appearances in the last almost four weeks since Alison had started working for WWE.

Colby couldn't say he enjoyed that Alison and Joe had rekindled their friendship, but at the same time Alison was still sleeping in his bed and he was still drilling her into the mattress every chance he got. He kept a close watch on the two of them like some kind of second rate spy. To his surprise friendship was all he was seeing between the two of them and that made him happy.

Colby pushed back from the table and watched as Alison's eyes left Joe as her laughter calmed down and she looked over to her right and watched him throw his empty plate away.

"You ready to go back to the locker room babe?" Alison asked softly as she sipped her water.

Colby shook his head. "Nah, Jon and the others can escort you back I've got to run out to the rental. I forgot my damn riot vest in my other bag."

Alison stood. "I can always come with you and walk off the pasta we just ate." She smiled as Colby pulled her into his arms. She rubbed her body against his as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

Colby stifled a groan against her lips. Oh yea she was in the mood for a drilling; it would have to wait until after the live event. "It's chilly out there, I don't want you to catch a cold; don't worry I'll catch up with you in the locker room. I shouldn't be too long." He kissed her lips once more before he patted her on the bottom and left catering going towards the parking garage on the back of the arena where the Superstars and Diva's all parked.

Joshua chuckled as he walked over and offered his arm to Alison who gladly accepted it. They walked ahead of everyone as they all headed back to the locker room. "So are you and Joe getting reacquainted?" He asked curiously.

Alison shook her head. "Joshua, do not even go there. It's just nice to get reacquainted with all my old friends."

"Aight! I'll buy that...for now." Josh teased as they all walked into the locker room and started getting ready for their matches that night.

* * *

Seth made it out to the parking garage as he hit the back release for the SUV rental and watched as it opened up for him. He leaned over the back and started pushing the suit cases around in the back. Once the Friday night house show was over they drove to the next town and caught some sleep. No one had unloaded the bags from the SUV before leaving the hotel earlier; which was good because he would've been screwed since his vest was in a different bag.

"Mmmmm as I live in breathe Seth Rollins."

Colby perked up as he turned and watched as a leggy blonde walked over to the SUV. He couldn't help the smirk that slid across his lips as his chocolate orbs looked her up and down. The little red dress she had on hugged all her curves and left little to the imagination. If he had to guess he'd venture she had no bra or panties on, but then again he'd been around the block enough with women that he somehow knew when they had nothing on underneath their clothing.

"Something I can help you with sweetheart?" He asked as he watched her approach him slowly; her heels softly clicking on the concrete. She stopped in front of him as she flipped her long blonde hair out of her face. Her blue eyes pulling him in.

"Depends on what you think you can help me with." She teased back as her hand came up to his chest before it slid down over his torso and over his belt buckle to the crotch of his black cargo pants that he wrestled in.

"I can help you with anything just name it sweet cheeks." Colby offered verbally. He didn't even flinch as her hand outlined his cock through his pants; but he could already feel his body responding to her.

The blonde stepped closer as she pushed her double D breasts against his chest making sure to rub against him; knowing the friction would be too much. "I have this fantasy I would really love to try out on you...Are you game or are you going to try and tell me you have a girlfriend or wife like Jimmy Uso did earlier?" She asked as she pushed up on her heel covered toes and let her tongue slip out and trace his lips.

Colby felt his dick jump as her tongue outlined his lips and before he knew it his hand came up and buried in her blonde locks as his lips smashed against hers.

He did love the welcoming girls; they were in every town.

* * *

Alison was sitting on the couch as she was looking over their schedule for the next few days. She felt the couch dip as she looked over and saw Joe sitting next to her lacing up his boots. He didn't have his muscle shirt or his vest on yet so her wondering eyes were busy taking in the naked parts of his tattooed flesh.

"You know you have a little more of this than I remember seeing you with." Alison teased as she touched Joe's right shoulder where his first tattoo was.

Joe chuckled as he finished his laces and sat back on the couch. He held his right arm out before he turned it right to left and let her look at all the details. "Well you know me and my Samoan heritage. I'm always proud to talk about it and even more to show it off. Last year during the break before WrestleMania I went to see my guy and sat there for two days; which was actually a little over seventeen hours and he mapped out and tatted the sleeve. Then this year during the New Year's Eve break I went back and he did the chest piece."

"You're left side looks a little naked." Alison pointed out.

Joe looked down at his left chest and arm as he shrugged. "I may or may not ever get anything done on this side. I haven't decided. Everyone is right though. Tattooing is addictive, once you get one you can't really stop. You are constantly trying to think of new tattoos that you want to get and where to get them."

Alison nodded. "Yes. They are quite addicting." She agreed as she brought her hands up.

Joe looked over and was surprised to see them but on the side of her left hand was her father's name Martin and on the side of her right hand was her mother's name Marie. "That is truly the sweetest thing I've ever seen someone do as a memorial to their parents. I thought you said you would never get one because you was scared of needles."

"Yea well I was in Bora Bora with Aria one weekend and she got me blind stinking drunk and the rest is history." Alison stated nonchalantly.

"Any others?" Joe questioned curiously. His eyes grew wide as he watched her nod as she pulled up her top and under her left bra covered breast was a small passage of sorts.

 **The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Roslin waits.**  
 **Adorned in masters' loving art, she lies.**  
 **The blade and chalice guarding o'er her gates.**  
 **She rests at last beneath starry skies.**

Joe read it out loud and watched as she pulled her shirt back down. "What is that from?" He asked.

"It's about St. Mary Magdalene." Alison stated.

"The prostitute that Jesus saved?" Joe asked.

"Don't make me slap you. She was wrongfully accused by the church and back in those days no one went against the church. Besides if she was a prostitute than why was she sainted? Just watch the movie The Da Vinci Code. It's where the piece came from; you'll understand." Alison explained.

"Got anymore I should be made aware of?" Joe asked.

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Tease!"

* * *

Colby's eyes drifted down as he watched the blonde sink to her knees in the parking garage. He had been nice enough to toss a t-shirt from his suitcase on the floor so she wouldn't hurt her knees. She had made quick work of his cargo pants and boxer/briefs before she engulfed his dick in her mouth.

It was wrong but it felt so right.

This hadn't been the first time some fan calling him Seth had gone down on him; it wouldn't be the last either. He would never deny a fan the chance to blow his load down their throat if that was what they TRULY wanted. He knew Jon screwed around with the ring rats on occasion but Joe; Mr. Pretty boy wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole if he had a girlfriend. And Joe had girlfriends lined up for days on end. He never had to screw with a ring rat. Joe literally had no clue what he was missing out on.

These fan girls were crazy about their riot gear and threw themselves at them on a nightly basis while they were on the road. They were willing to do whatever they had to too get their favorite superstar to look their way. Seth didn't mind admitting he'd done some of the nastiest things with these girls; they literally let him use their bodies for whatever he wanted. He'd gotten a couple of virgins, but once he popped their cherries they were easy all around. Some were even anal virgins and that was even BETTER.

The thought of sticking your dick in a tight ass was overwhelming and exciting at the same time. The key was plenty of lube.

Colby groaned as he felt the blonde swallow a couple of time as the head of his dick went down the back of her throat and he nearly nutted when her tongue slipped out and licked at his nut sack. "Jesus Christ baby be careful with my dick in your mouth." He warned.

Colby wrapped his hands in her blonde locks as she started to pump him with her mouth in earnest. Her hands came up and grabbed his naked ass cheeks as she kept pace with his hips jerking forward as she started to fondle his tightening balls she hummed a little and suddenly it was like Niagara Falls as she sealed her mouth around him and drank ever drop his body produced. His dick was stick jerking in her mouth as she continued to clean his deflated dick.

Colby slowly got his breathing under control as he watched the blonde stand up before she cheekily wiped her mouth in a teasing manner. He looked down and watched as she slid her dress up and showed him her hairless mound before guiding his hand to her dripping lady parts.

"This is all for you Mr. Rollins." She let out a soft gasp as he pushed a finger inside of her. Her blue eyes watched as he pulled his linger off before sucking her juices off into his mouth.

"You taste divine beautiful." Colby groaned again. "I'll be sure and keep that in mind." He watched as she pulled a piece of paper out of the top of her dress and handed it to him.

"I'm at the same hotel you're in. Give me a call when you get back. I'm sure I can help jog your memory a little more." She pressed her lips to his before she walked away with a smirk on her face.

Colby shook his head as he fixed his underwear and cargo pants before retrieving his vest and hauling ass back into the arena. He had just enough time to get his vest on and wet down his hair before taking off with Jon and Joe.

That was one call he was going to make.

* * *

Alison sat in the hotel room with the remaining Shield members and Aria as they ate dinner. She watched as Colby ate and then went to change. He had been desperate to go work out. Jon and Joe reassured her it was normal for him to go work out after the events. Sometimes they had tons of energy and couldn't get rid of it like a nice long work out could.

Alison accepted a kiss from Colby as he let her know not to wait up for him he was going to work on a little bit of everything; lets, chest, arms maybe even some abs. She watch as he left and found herself alone with Joe. Jon was spent and wanted sleep and Aria was in dire need of a long bubble bath.

Alison and Joe could finally talk some more. If she didn't get him as a boyfriend, than she was perfectly content with his friendship.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes watched as the hotel room door opened and the bust blonde was wearing nothing but a smile. "You sure are confident." Colby remarked.

"Well I knew it was either you or room service; in which case we'd be having a threesome but they haven't gotten here yet so I guess it's just you and me tonight Mr. Rollins."

Colby licked his lips as he slowly disappeared into the blondes room.

Tonight was going to be excellent.


	12. Ch 12 Very Familiar

**Chapter 12** \- Very Familiar

The first Raw of March 2014, had the fans thinking there was dissention in the Shield as Colby left the ring in the middle of a match against another stable known to fans as the Wyatt Family; which caused Joe and Jon to basically get disassembled by the other three wrestlers in the middle of the ring.

The backstage interview with Joe and Jon boiling over because Colby left them high and dry had people wondering if the Shield would ever be the same.

By the time Tuesday rolled around and the guys got their scripts for the taping on Smackdown the Shield Summit had officially taken place and after some words, shoving, punches being thrown and Joe being put in the middle as the peace keeper between Jon and Colby all would end well by the end of Smackdown and the Shield fans would be happy once again.

Alison felt like her head was in a whirl pool with all the different storyline she had to keep up with. Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield also known as JBL were teaching her the tricks of the trade when it came to reading scripts and calling matches. She was still getting to know all the wrestlers and knew it was going to take her forever to learn the History of the WWE, but she was a fast learner and since the WWE Network was up and running it helped a 1000%. Old videos and PPV's she had the entire history at her fingertips. Traveling from city to city in car rides had her hunkered down in the back of the SUV's with her brain being overloaded with videos that all the guys suggested she watch.

Alison currently was walking down the hallway waiting for Smackdown to start. She was supposed to do an interview with someone called the Undertaker. She'd watched a few videos on the man and he looked down right evil; scary as hell. She was looking for the trainers office her thumb had been bothering her and she was pretty sure she sprained it. She and Seth had been rough housing in bed that morning and she had somehow pulled her thumb a certain way and had been bothering her ever since.

Alison found the trainers office finally as she pushed the door open she saw Joe standing on one of the exam tables as his left knee was being wrapped and he was talking with someone. At first glance she thought he was in his boxer-briefs as her eyes widened before she yanked the door closed.

"Oh shit sorry!"

Joe's deep laughter could be heard rumbling in the room. "Alison!" Joe shouted through the door between chuckles.

"Please tell me you aren't standing in your underwear." Alison begged on the outside.

Joe and another deep chuckle rumbled. "No you can come in."

Alison slowly pushed the door open as she peeked in shyly. "Ooo thank God! Ya know Colby is jealous enough about our past relationship he doesn't need to see me sitting in the same room with you only in your underwear; Jesus Christ he would freak." Alison couldn't help admiring the muscle shirt and basketball shorts he had on but tucked up. His muscled thigh on display. 'Take it easy on the hormones woman' she scolded herself.

Joe chuckled. "No he would shit his pants." Joe teased as he leaned down and popped down to sit on the edge of the table as the trainer sat in a rolling chair to start taping up his ankles and feet. Alison pushed up and sat on the exam table next to Joe as she nodded her head in agreement.

A throat cleared as Alison's head snapped up. Joe smiled. "Sorry, please forgive my rudeness. Alison this is Mark Calaway. He's our resident deadman known as the Undertaker."

Alison's eyes widened. "Wow you don't seem nearly as scary in person as you do in those videos I watched of you in the ring. It's a pleasure to met you." Alison stood as she walked over and shook his hand.

Mark chuckled as he shook her offered hand. "I don't understand how I look scary in the ring. To me it's just me doing what I love." God she was an amber eyed beauty; he felt like he knew her from somewhere though. "How long have you worked for the company honey?" He asked curiously.

Alison pushed back up and took her seat next to Joe once more. "I just recently got hired to WWE. I've only been here for about 3 weeks, but I hope to have a nice long future with them. So far everyone has been excellent."

"Are you the one I'm supposed to have the interview with later?" Mark asked. Mark couldn't stop looking at the mahogany haired beauty who seemed to be fond of one of his closest wrestling buddies son. Mark had been friends with Sika Anoa'i for years. He'd known Joe since he was in diapers. Mark couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her she had a familiar laugh and her eyes and hair she had a natural glow to her that Joe seemed to bring out in her, but at the same time she really did remind him of someone he knew once upon a time.

"Yes sir." Alison stated softly as Joe gently nudged her as she swatted his arm when he mocked her. "Shut up fool." She laughed.

Joe's hand went to her side as his fingertips dug into her ribcage and he laughed as she squealed and slapped his hand away. "Don't ever forget I know where your ticklish spots are woman."

Mark chuckled at their antics and could help but wonder if there was a past story involving the two youngsters. "It's just Mark honey or even deadman."

Alison nodded. "I'll stick with Mark; I don't think I can use deadman...definitely a little on the dark side."

Joe looked over at Alison. "Hey why are you in here anyways?" Joe questioned.

Alison made a face. "Colby and I were rough housing in bed this morning and I either smashed my thumb or pulled it I'm not sure but it's been throbbing all day. He suggested I come see the trainer."

Joe could feel his Samoan temper started to rise. Colby was being careless with Alison. Even as big of a guy as Joe used to be when they rough housed he NEVER harmed her; he always made sure she felt safe.

Alison watched as the trainer rolled in front of her and took her hand in his as he gently moved her thumb around. She looked over at Joe before she reached up with her free hand and tugged on his goatee. "I know that look Leati Joseph Anoa'i. Don't worry I'm fine; he didn't do it on purpose."

Joe smirked; even when they weren't together she could still read him like a book. "He needs to learn to be more careful with you." Joe chastised.

"I'm not a China doll Joe." Alison argued back.

The trainer Mike tapped up her thumb. "It's just a sprain Ali. No worries, you should be all better in a week or so."

"See! Even Mike said I was fine. You worry entirely too much Joseph." Alison stated as she bumped her shoulder against Joe's.

"I know you're not a China doll but you're not a wrestler either and you can get hurt bad if he's not careful." Joe grumbled.

"Blah blah blah." Alison teased as she leaned over and kissed Joe's cheek. "Don't worry so much Mr. Anoa'i and thanks for the concern." Alison hopped off the exam table. "Mr. Calaway I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to go get a bite to eat with Colby." She winked at Joe before she turned and headed out and down to the locker room.

"You flirting with your stable mates girl son?" Mark asked curiously.

"No sir." Joe smirked. "I'm flirting with my ex-girlfriend."

The two shared a chuckle as Mark stood before he patted Joe on the shoulder with a closed fist. "Good Boy." He stated as he walked out of the trainer's room.

* * *

Aria was sitting on an equipment trunk getting ready to go out to the ring for Smackdown so she could start getting her action shots in. She had several different cameras all loaded with memory cards.

Electric blue eyes gleamed as they saw the Emerald eyed beauty sitting on the trunk all alone in the hallway. A smirk slide across his face as the thought of her slapping the shit out of him again got under his skin. He jogged over as he jumped up and slid along the top of the trunk and bumped into Aria.

Aria's head snapped around as she rolled her eyes when she saw it was Jon. Once again he was trying to screw with her. "You really can't help yourself can you?"

"If I could help myself I would." Jon stated in his gravelly tone as his eyes looked her up and down.

Aria's palm went to the front of Jon's face. "Stop sign and uh flow on." She stated before she pointed down the hall.

Jon chuckled. "C'mon Aria. When are you going to take pity on me and tell me how we know each other. I mean you could put us both out of our own miseries."

"Nuh uh - I do not waste my time on someone who doesn't want to waste his own time trying to remember me." Aria stated in a clipped tone. Why did he have to be so fuckin good looking?! Those blue eyes! That damn rough voice! Those auburn-blonde curls that BEGGED to be tugged on in the throes of passion.

Aria spared him one more look and a second eye roll before she hopped off the equipment trunk. "You'll never figure it out...and by the time you do I'm going to be old and shriveled up or dead from old age. Give up while you can Mox." Aria turned and head towards the gorilla position before heading out to the Smackdown ring.

Jon watched as her jean covered ass swayed back and forth down the hallway. He swore when her jean covered thigh rubbed together they were calling his name. 'Jon Good - Jon Good - Jon Mox.' Mox? Wait a minute. Jon's head snapped up. She called him Mox. Only people who knew him when he was Jon Moxley in the Indy's called him Mox.

Jon fist pumped the air as he jumped off the equipment trunk and hauled ass back to the locker room he needed to put in a call to a very old friend from his Indy days.

* * *

Joe sat in the locker room laughing his ass off as Jon called a few of his old Indy contacts. "You are really cruisin for a bruisin. You know if you try hard enough Aria just might kick your ass for you. You are really dying to find out how you know her."

Jon shook his head as he paced back and forth in the locker room while waiting on hold. "There is just something about her that seems so unforgettable."

"Yea except you forgot." Joe chuckled as Jon gave him the finger.

"Dude I know I did a lot of drugs in the Indy's but Aria is a beautiful woman. You never forget a beautiful woman. The ugly ones are a dime a dozen and you NEVER remember getting your dick wet with them; but women like Aria...That's a woman you remember forever."

"And yet you can't remember her. How much drugs did you do back then?" Joe jokingly asked.

"A truck load and then some." Jon muttered as his contact finally picked up his call from hold. "Finally DJ, This is Jon Moxley. I got your number from John Zandig. I could use your help with something..." Jon trailed off as he walked out of the locker room.

Joe's eyes snapped up as the door opened and Alison walked in. "So how was your interview with Mark?" He asked causally.

Alison smiled softly as she nodded. "It was interesting. He sure does have many opinions on the talent that is coming into their own in the company. He praised the hell out of you and Jon for that matter."

Joe noticed she didn't mention Colby's name. "Yea Mark is probably one of the coolest legends to speak to in this business besides Steve Austin. There's a few others who you can get really good interviews and advice from, but for me it's Mark, my dad and my Uncle Afa. Those three have had the biggest impact on my life."

"Mark has the cutest daughters I've seen too. Gosh their all going to be a head turners when they get older; though I'm sure with a father like him he isn't even going to let them attempt dating until they are in their thirties." Alison laughed but was serious. When she looked up Mark's stats he was 6'9 and almost 300 pounds of muscle; not to mention the tattoos that covered his arms were downright scary.

"Oh I'm sure thirty is going to be the magical number for his daughters." Joe chuckled as he patted Alison on the leg before standing up and excusing himself to the bathroom to get ready for Smackdown that night.

Alison was going over the notes she wrote with her interview with Mark. It was going to make for one hell of a article for the WWE Magazine. His fans were going to love it. He had really opened up about what he thought on all the upcoming superstars that were breaking onto the scene. She could hear Joe grumbling and cussing in the bathroom. "Okay what is wrong? I can hear you in there."

"I can't get this damn rubber band out of my hair." Joe growled. "I should've known better then to use it but I couldn't find an elastic tie so I used a rubber band and now I'm paying for it."

Alison walked into the bathroom as she slapped away his hands. "Here let me get it." She just about died when she walked in and saw Joe standing in just his black cargo pants and boots; him being shirtless was her complete downfall. She carefully maneuvered the rubber band around his long raven locks. "Jeez, it's weird to see you with hair this long."

"I just haven't had a reason to cut it." Joe stated as he watched her work her magic in the mirror. Her Forever Red perfume was clouding the bathroom and his brain.

"There, I got it! Next time just ask me for a hair tie; you know I keep a thousand of those things with me at all times." Alison chastised. She watched as Joe turned around to face her as he took the rubber band and tossed it over his shoulder. Before she knew what was happening her back was against the wall and Joe had her pinned with only a look. Smokey grey orbs pinned her amber eyes as she stared up at him.

It felt familiar.

Joe's hand came up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Amber eyes blinked before she realized Joe leaned down and softly caught her lips with his.

It felt very familiar.

A fire stirred in Alison's belly as she couldn't stop herself from kissing Joe back. She also couldn't help the moan that spilled from her mouth into Joe's as his tongue touched hers.

Jesus Christ he missed kissing her.

The kiss sent her heart racing and pumping blood and high speeds through her veins. Alison was suddenly pulled from the passion haze as she pulled her lips from Joe when the door to the locker room opened and a few voices could be heard. She felt guilty as a frown marred her face.

Joe could see the turmoil in her eyes. "Alison..."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Joe." She slowly moved away as she left the room and made up some excuse that she had to go ask Mark a few more questions before she left without another work.

Joe was suddenly aware that he shouldn't have done it; he shouldn't have kissed her.


	13. Ch 13 Stupid

**Chapter 13** \- Stupid

Today was a perfect day.

He ran his fingers down her face, throat, collar bones while hovering over her then his lips trailed after his fingers. He looked up and noticed her mahogany hair was disheveled and her lips were puffy from his kisses; she had random patches of whisker burn from his beard as they had been making love at all hours since they'd gotten to his place Wednesday afternoon.

"Stay right there."

Colby got out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to snap a few pictures with Alison looking as delicious and beautiful as she did at that moment. She had come home with him to Davenport Iowa for their two days off and hadn't even left the bed yet.

"Don't hide from me, you're stunning right now."

He jumped back into bed, both of them stark naked and neither cared, though Alison had pulled the sheet up to cover all of her intimate parts. He snapped a few pictures of her and dove under the sheet when she tried covering herself up, even getting a few of them smiling into the camera. Sometimes just being in bed naked with the woman was the best thing that could happen.

Alison squealed when Colby jumped under the sheets with her. It was the sweetest way to spend the morning. He pulled her into his arms as he pulled the sheet up and over their head like it was a sheet fort built for two only. She giggled as he blew raspberries on her sensitive neck; all the while snapping pictures and videos of them together.

Alison stopped as she looked up and his chocolate orbs had returned, the lust was gone but it wasn't forgotten. They would get back to it, but for right now it was just the little things. The kisses and caresses and the looks, laughs, sweet simple touches; that's what made it a perfect day to be spent in bed. Their lips met once again as her fingertips touched his love handles which were pure muscle, as they slid around his torso to his back and up as her finger tips traced his muscle definition.

When they broke for air, Alison buried her face in his chest, just completely taking all of him into her. She felt his arms tighten around her body as he kissed the top of her head. "How are we going to make this work Colby? I live in Florida and you live in Iowa? I mean we can't just be together on the road; days off are going to be messed up apart. I don't even want to think about trying to lay in bed at home without you wrapped around me. We didn't have to try to make it work when we were both at separate jobs for the first 6 months, but now we work for the same company and have the same days off."

Colby sighed gently, nuzzling the top of her head and could feel the apprehension flowing through her. "Our days off we can alternate between our places. I'll go to Florida with you and then you can come to Iowa with me. We won't be apart ever unless you need your space, I promise." He lifted her chin with his strong hand and brushed his lips against hers, relishing the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"And then when the time is right, I want you to move to Iowa and live with me permanently. But we're not there yet and I'm a patient man, believe it or not. So you just tell me when you want to move in and we'll make it happen." He looked up when a knock sounded at the door and had forgotten they ordered Chinese. "Stay here, I'll go get it and we can eat in here. You're not leaving this bed today." Colby kissed her softly and slid out of bed, quickly tossing on a pair of black pajama pants and opened the door to go get the food.

Alison caught a chill when Colby left the bed. She saw his t-shirt laying across a chair; she reached over and pulled it on. It barely covered her rear-end, but it was warm and GOD it smelt of his cologne. If she was being truthful with herself; she could move in with him tomorrow and wouldn't bat an eyelash.

He took the food to the kitchen as he pulled two bowls out and put some of the chow mien in one with the cashew chicken that he knew Alison was so fond of and then rice and Lemon chicken for him in the other bowl. Walking back inside the bedroom, Colby kicked the door shut with the two bowls of food and had to bite back a groan at the sight of his woman with his t-shirt on. "That's the sexiest fuckin thing I've ever seen. Damn."

Alison blushed when Colby said that as she looked down before looked back up at him. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt. I got a chill." She watched as he put her bowl down in front of her before leaning over capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, her hands came up and cupped his beard covered cheeks holding him there for a few minutes; subconsciously her thumbs were rubbing along his jaw. "Mmmmm I could really get used to your kisses; actually I could really get used to your everything." She mumbled against his lips before kissing him one last time. "C'mon let's eat, well never make it through another round on an empty stomach."

She couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten with Colby. She knew he had his jealousy issues but it would pass hopefully the more she saw how her and Joe's friendship worked.

How could she be so stupid to let Joe kiss her?

How could she almost ruin everything she and Colby had because Joe couldn't let go of her?

She already knew she needed to talk to Joe and make him understand that nothing else could happen between them.

How stupid could she be?

* * *

"Honey..."

Her voice pierced through the silence of his garage. He'd been out there all day working on the bikes and just basically tinkering with them. He needed to get out of the house. He found all the solitude he could handle in his garage. He looked up and watched as his wife walked into the garage with that 'perfectly happy to see him' smile on her face. He stood from the chair he'd parked his wrangler covered ass in four hours ago and walked towards her. "What's up baby?" His deep southern draw asked softly.

Pale blue eyes twinkled as she smiled before she tugged on her husband's goatee. "I'm getting ready to take the girls into town. They have a few things they need for school and then we need to go grocery shopping; you want to come?"

He shook his head negatively. "Oh yea that's exactly what I want to do. Go shopping with a truck load of estrogen. Are you outta whatever is left of your mind woman?" He asked with a wry chuckle.

She gave him one of her patented fake glares before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Fine ya chicken shit. You need anything while were out?"

"As long as I got my beer, my Harley's and you women I don't need much else." He admitted to her.

"I seem to have noticed we women were third on the list behind the beer and bikes." She teased back.

He laid his right hand over his heart. "Last on the list, first in my heart." He stated honestly to her.

"Good cover old man." She kissed his lips again as she took his truck keys from his back pocket; not before giving his right butt cheek a good squeeze in the pocket.

"Hey now! That's how we got the little one there!" He teased. "Don't start something you ain't gonna be here to finish." He warned.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She hummed in a smarmy tone. "Love you, call if you can think of anything you need." She turned and piled in the truck with his two daughters from his second marriage and their daughter as well; making sure everyone was buckled in before backing down the driveway.

He watched as the big silver pick up drove down the drive way and turned heading towards town. He knew he would have a few hours to kill; shopping days always took at least three hours because of all the different stores that had to hit.

Long legs that were encased in jeans carried him around the house as his boots thudded against the wooden floor. Acid green eyes looked around the house to make sure he was really alone; he was about to venture into something he wasn't really sure he was ready to share with his third wife just yet. It was probably the biggest secret he'd ever kept from every single person in his life.

Something about his encounter during the week he was on the road with WWE made him think of the woman he met all those years ago. The woman he cheated on his first wife with; fitting since he was the man that she cheated on her husband with.

It was so long ago.

He could remember every detail.

She had been in Chicago Illinois for a training seminar for the company she worked for and he was there with the WWE - well WWF at the time before the big name change. He had accidentally bumped into her in the lobby and some kind of sparks started flying. They spoke for a few brief moments as he apologized and then they went their separate ways. Fate intervened and he bumped into her again as she was eating a quiet meal alone in the hotel restaurant. He walked up and spoke with her again and she was nice enough to ask him to join her. He wasn't sure who suggested they retire to one of their rooms but it was there that they made the deal.

One night - the only stipulation was they were to never speak about it again. They would never contact one another and wouldn't exchange phone numbers. It was NOT going to be some illicit affair they would have for months or even years on end. She expressed how truly happy she had been with her husband and couldn't see her way away from him ever. He felt the same exact way about his wife. Well at the time that was how he felt before their marriage began to fall apart a few months later.

He remembered every minute of that night and had never been able to replicate it with any other woman since then...not even any of his wives. It was as if that moment and that night with her was supposed to belong to ONE woman and one woman ONLY - and it did.

Her hands were soft as she ran them up and down his naked body; the thought of her fingertips touching him gave his big body the chills. Again a sensation none of his wives could reproduce. Being buried inside of her body was like a tight warm wet velvet glove that had been made specifically for him. Her moans were music to his ears and the way her cries of ecstasy echoed off the hotel walls just made him want to stay inside of her body all night long...so he did.

When the morning came he pulled her into his arms and kissed her nearly breathless as they quietly murmured goodbye to one another; at the time they both vowed to take the secret to the grave.

He walked into his office and turned the dial on his safe as he unlocked his safe. Normally all his real estate paperwork and keys were in it, but he'd placed a white envelope in there years ago; just putting it aside and out of his mind. As soon as he'd seen who it was from he wanted to keep it, but at the same time he didn't want to bring back an old memory that he couldn't do anything about. So the envelope sat in his safe for the last 25 or so years.

He quickly found the white envelope as he pulled it out and back up until the back of his knees found his office chair. He opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out of it as his eyes began to read across the paper.

* * *

 _My Love,_

 _I know it's been quite a few months since our little indiscretion happened. I have to be honest, I have never been unfaithful to my husband before I met you._

 _I'm not even sure what possessed me to do it._

 _That night we spent at the Hilton was one of the best nights I spent away from my husband, don't get me wrong I love my husband but he's the only man I have ever been with. I lost my virginity to Michael when I was 16, we went to the same college and married right after graduation. We both got jobs at the same company. No marriage is perfect and we've had our shares of ups and downs, but I have always believed my husband is truly the love of my life._

 _I have never strayed from my husband before the night we shared together._

 _I know we said no contact after that night and I stuck to it until now. I needed to tell you something because you deserved to know; I wasn't going to bother you but you have every right to know that I recently gave birth to a baby girl._

 _She may look like me but your DNA is in her as well as mine. I will never tell Michael that she doesn't belong to him and I will never tell her either. She will only ever have one father. I will also never tell Michael he couldn't get me pregnant; it would break his heart and it would kill me to tell him that._

 _You have to know that I will never forget you - not ever._

 _You'll always be that one guy who I shared that one amazing night with._

 _Love Marie._

* * *

He knew there was a reason he kept the envelope from her for the last 25 years. He could never bring himself to open it. And now that he had he couldn't believe the words he had read; the words she had written to him. After the one night they shared they'd made a deal not to ever see each other again simply because she did love her husband and he did love his wife at the time. He had been married 2 more times since his first wife and was finally happy with Michelle.

How stupid could he be to never read the letter?

His acid green eyes looked down at the Polaroid picture that was folded up with the letter; the baby girl in the woman's arms was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful from her ten pink toes to the top of her mahogany curls.

And she was his daughter.


	14. Ch 14 Queen of Avoidance

**Chapter 14** \- Queen of Avoidance

Two days off was followed by crazy house shows Friday, Saturday and Sunday. By the time Monday Night Raw rolled around everyone was worn down and ready for their two days off again.

Joe had noticed Alison had been avoiding him like the black plague. He knew she would confront him on her own terms. He knew she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did he just knew she was fighting it because of Colby's stupid ass; which was also the reason he knew she felt guilty about it as well.

Joe knew Colby was screwing around on Alison, he had been since they started dating. He had no proof but he knew. The night he'd gone to the gym after Smackdown; Joe watched as he didn't even get back to their hotel room until early the next morning and Alison was never the wiser. You only stay at the 'gym' that long if you're getting some ass on the side from a chic staying in the same hotel.

Colby and Alison hadn't shown up yet for Monday Night Raw so Joe just had to bid his time and just wait for her to come to him. Joe changed into a black beater and black basketball shorts and headed down to the trainers office to get his knees and ankles wrapped before his match.

* * *

Aria found herself sitting on an equipment trunk once more making sure she had empty memory cards in her cameras that she had chosen to use at ringside tonight. A throat cleared as her emerald eyes looked up and then rolled as she watched Jon lean against the wall across the hallway from where she was sitting. His arms folded over his chest.

"Something I can help you with Mox?" Aria asked in a snarky tone.

Jon chuckled. "You know...you shouldn't have called me Mox. It gave you away too easily."

"Did it really now?" Aria asked as she humored him. "And how is that?"

"Do you even know what I had to do to figure out how I knew you?" Jon asked.

"Don't know - don't care. I remember too bad you don't." Aria stated in a nasty tone. She really didn't care.

Jon chuckled. "You know you have just enough attitude and spunk to keep me more than interested. I have to admit those slap you gave me were a turn on. It's always nice to get my ass spanked by a beautiful woman; it's even better when it's a woman I have a past with." Jon couldn't help the smirk.

"If you've been a bad boy Jon and you need a spanking; by all means let me help you live out some weird mommy/son fantasy. I'll dress you in a diaper and paddle your behind and send you on your way. But according to you we don't have a past; ya know because YOU CAN'T REMEMBER IT!" Aria stated in a heated tone.

Jon chuckled deeply. "Apparently you weren't paying attention to the first part of this conversation."

"I didn't realize we were having a conversation. I thought I was having a battle of wits with an unarmed person." Yup there was that snarky tone again!

Jon had to admit he loved her smart mouth; it made him laugh harder. "It took me a minute but I remember. I had to do a lot of video research; which I thought I was only going to have to go back to my CZW days and when I couldn't find what I was looking for I gave Les Thatcher a call and come to find out it was my HWA days. Do you know how young I was?" Jon asked with a soft chuckle. "Young, dumb and full of cum; as the saying goes."

"20." She stated as she hopped down from the equipment trunk.

"Not quite 20. At least not when I met you. I was a few days shy of my 20th birthday. I was on my 16th HWA video when your face appeared in the crowd at the HWA Thanksgiving Showdown in Philly in 2005. I fondly remember that year because I spent 3 fuckin awesome days locked up in a hotel room with a gorgeous young girl; naked and drunk." Jon murmured as he moved closer to Aria.

"You remembered now? After you wasted your own free time to contact all your old friends from the Indy's just so you could watch a few videos and try to figure out who I am or how you knew me?" Aria asked. She watched as he nodded. "Awww Mox that's so sweet." She moved closer to Jon as she caressed the scruff on his jaw with her left hand.

Jon couldn't stop staring in her emerald orbs. They were so beautiful and sparkled in the lights of the hallway. He felt her move closer as she gently allowed her body to bump into his. Her hand was so softly. He'd imagined that every part of her body was soft; she had zero rough skin anywhere.

Aria smiled softly as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly before dropping back down to the flat of her foot. She continued to smile sweetly up a Jon before her sweet smile turn into a devious smirk,

DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! Jon's mind began to scream. Women don't smile nicely only to smirk so mischievously. Jon's body jerked as pain erupted in his balls and up out of his dick.

Aria dislodged her knee from Jon's junk as she backed away and watched as he slowly slid down the wall and squatted before she leaned down and hooked her index knuckle under his chin to turn his blue eyes to her. "Awww I know it stings a bit." She patronized. "It was never about you remembering the days we spent together that holiday weekend Jon. It was about the fact that you didn't even say goodbye; Sunday morning I woke up alone, cold and naked. You just left me there without so much as a Thank You for a Nice Holiday or Fuck You Very Much or Have a Nice Life. Think about that next time you wanna tumble with some willing girl." Aria turned and walked down the hallway to finish getting herself ready for Raw.

* * *

Joe walked into the locker room after having visited the trainers office. He figured Alison would've hunted him down there but nothing. As he walked in he could hear groaning and moaning; a dark eyebrow rose as he watched his stable mate walk around the locker room gingerly. "Bro what happened?"

Jon stopped in mid-step. "Is Aria part Greek brother? I mean would Alison know; they are best friends right?"

Joe's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't think Aria is Greek why buddy?" Joe was definitely curious now.

"Because she smashed my garbanzo's; I think she was trying to make Hummus." Jon stated in a growly voice as he continued over to the couch in the locker room as he sat down and placed a bag of ice on his jean covered crotch.

Joe couldn't even contain it another second as he busting out laughing. He had to lean against the door jam or he was going to fall on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "Bro I KNEW you were just asking for it!" Joe walked further into the room and sat next to Jon on the couch and laughed harder as Jon gave him the finger.

"Yea well she gave it to me in more ways than I ever imagined." Jon grumbled.

"Tell me you're not thinking about revenge. Aria is not a woman to be played with you will learn that quick." Joe warned.

Jon scoffed. "Revenge? Do I look like the type to instill revenge on someone who isn't a wrestlers? She's an innocent woman, I would never harm a woman."

Joe lifted a dark eyebrow. "Do I look stupid? Of course you are the type to instill revenge. Hello! Who cut the bottoms out of all of Colby's bags in NXT when he made fun of your wrestling tights and leather jacket? Not to mention the fact you shaved on side of his goatee and mustache as well."

Jon chuckled. "Colby's a douche he's lucky I didn't have all of his hair off his head and super glue it around his dick."

Joe chuckled. "He's a hairy fuck anyway it probably would've improved his look."

"Hairy junk? That's the key to having any woman you want? Shit why didn't anyone tell me this sooner? I'd a gone bald a long time ago. Though I don't know how sexy any woman would look with a mouth full of fur." Jon stated nonchalantly as Joe busted out laughing once more.

"Dude..."

"I know I know - no filter. I don't think I was ever born with one." Jon chuckled.

"I think you were but it just got broke along the way bro." Joe chuckled as he shook his head and tossed his friend a bottle of extra strength Excedrin.

"Eh I break a lot of shit."

* * *

Once Smackdown was over Joe didn't feel like eating so he ventured down into the hotel gym. Alison never showed up to the arena; Seth told him she had a migraine and was locked in the dark in their room in the suite. He knew it was because of the kiss; Alison could be the avoidance queen if pushed enough and apparently Joe had done just that.

Joe wracked a barbell full of weights across his shoulders as he studied the way his muscles moved and worked overtime as he did squats; working his quads and calves. He was focused on the center and core of his body staying balanced as he closed his eyes and continued squatting down and standing. The burning in his thighs told him the exercise was working properly. He couldn't wait to go home to Pensacola in the morning. He was ready for his two days off.

A familiar scent hit his nose and before he even opened his eyes he knew who was standing near him. His grey orbs opened to find Alison leaning against the wall next to the mirror; watching him but not standing in the way so he could continue moving. "So you've decided to finally come to me huh; are you done avoiding me now?"

"I wasn't avoiding..." The look that crossed Joe's face made her bite her tongue. "Okay I was avoiding you, but what you expect Joe?" She shook her head. "I haven't seen you in 9 years and when you do pop back up in my life your my boyfriends co-worker. Don't get it twisted I missed you and I couldn't have been happier to see you once again. But you kissing me was wrong on so many levels. I don't know what is going to happen between Colby and I, but I'm going to give him the courtesy of being a one man woman."

Joe growled as he wracked the bar on the work bench before he snatched the towel off the bench and wiped the sweat from his face and neck then tossed the towel over his shoulder and looked around the hotel gym; no one else was around, but he knew it needed to be a private conversation as he reached out and grabbed Alison's upper arm and guided her to the back of the gym where the shower room was. He pushed her into the room before closing and locking the door behind himself.

Joe turned and face Alison. "You're going to do that little puke the courtesy of being a one man woman? Are you fuckin kidding me? Alison he is a pile of shit he has been cheating on you since day one. When he told me he met this amazing woman and they spent the weekend we had off together I was happy for my boy I was happy he finally met someone. I didn't know it was you but then he started talking about how much his girl traveled and he didn't think it was going to work but he continued to see her. But he started hooking up with ring rats. He wanted the best of both worlds. A faithful girlfriend and a piece of ass on the side. You shouldn't even be with him. He doesn't deserve you."

"It's awfully funny how I've been on the road with you guys now for three weeks and you're just now telling me that Colby is screwing around with ring rats. Are you going to give me some proof or pictures or are you just guessing? If he doesn't deserve me than who does Joe?" Alison asked as she took in a shaky breath. "It took me a very long time to come to terms with my life and the way it turned out after my parents died. I've done nothing but push myself through college and finding the perfect job just so I could fulfill what I wanted to do in hopes that maybe my parents are watching me and approve of everything I've done. I've never took the time out to really just allow myself 3 seconds of happiness. True unbridled happiness."

"Did you know I called you." Joe asked. "After graduation - for WEEKS. I wanted to find you and beg you to marry me. I wanted all of you for the rest of my life. I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to give you me. If you want happiness now than what did we have back than Alison, because I thought that we were happy then."

"We had love. We had each other. We had everything I ever wanted but at the age of 19 it is not practical. Joe I know you feel it; I can feel it too." Alison stated as she reached up and touched his cheek. "I never stopped feeling it; not for you." Alison frowned as she stepped back from Joe. "I know you called. I got every single one of your messages; I got every message you ever sent or left for me. But I came into your life at a time where you were just getting ready to go out into the world and start a career and I knew - I KNEW if I even contacted you once you'd come looking for me rather than doing what you had to - to survive. I never stopped loving you Joe. I just had to live my life and you had to live yours. I mean who actually finds the love of their life when they are 19?"

Joe was floored to say the least. He couldn't believe she ignored all his messages, all his phone calls, his text messages; everything! She never once tried to contact him or call him back. All the women he dated since he graduated college just didn't measure up to Alison; they couldn't match anything she had from top to bottom. Her laugh, her smile, the way she would explain things she had experienced when her and Aria were on the road. The sound of her voice sent him over the edge and one thing had remained consistent in his life and that was the memories they had made together; he never stopped loving her and now he knew she never stopped loving him either.

There was still something there; there always had been.

"And Joe...I know Colby has been cheating on me. I just don't have the proof."

Stormy grey orbs watched as the mahogany beauty unlocked the door and disappeared.

If it was the last thing he did he would get proof for her.


	15. Ch 15 Explanations & Plans

**Chapter 15** \- Explanations  & Plans

Joe blinked before his brain finally caught up to what Alison had said as he finally got his legs to move and he scrambled to catch up to her before he followed her onto an elevator and once he watched her hit the floor the guys were staying on he waited 5 seconds and hit the emergency stop button.

"I knew you were going to do that." Alison chuckled softly.

"You can't tell me you know that fuck is screwing around on you and then walk away like that; I'm gonna need a little more if you'd please." Joe stated in a stern tone.

Alison looked down at the elevator floor before she looked up at Joe again. She watched as he backed up and leaned against the elevator wall; he was waiting and he wasn't going to let either of them off the elevator until she started talking. She swallowed hard. "I was really having a good time with Colby. When I met Colby, Aria and I were at a carnival in Chicago. I didn't know it, but at the time he was there doing a signing. I was standing in line for cotton candy and he accidentally bumped into me. The rest is history."

Joe nodded; he already knew all that. "And?" He prompted her to continue with the rest.

"We spent our whole two days off in bed after that kiss; I thought I was so stupid for letting it get to me - letting you get to me like that. All it did was remind me why I never stopped loving you. And why I knew no matter what happened with me and Colby it was never going to work out. For the last three weeks I've been getting the feeling that something wasn't right; that there was just something under the surface that wasn't setting well with me. We came back on the road Friday and I had a gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't figure out what it was and I couldn't make it go away."

Alison sighed softly as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "Sunday before the house show, I was walking through the lobby. By all accounts Colby told me he was going to go to the gym with you guys before you guys left the hotel room that morning. I was still in bed so I didn't actually see you guys leave together or whatever."

"No he split off and said he had some errands he had to run; said he was going to catch up with us later." Joe interjected.

Alison nodded knowing he was going to say that. "It's always a different excuse with Colby, which was why things haven't been sitting with me well. Anyways I went down to the hotel restaurant with Aria and we ate lunch and then went into the salon and had our nails and toes done. We came out and Aria went to go shopping and I was going to go up get my swim suit and visit the pool; we still had a few hours. I got on the elevator and got off on our floor and turned towards our room. I thought I saw Colby up ahead and opened my mouth to shout his name and get his attention when a hotel room door opened and some blonde chic jumped into his arms. She planted a kiss on him that could have curled his hair because it was so hot. But he suddenly pushed the blonde away and was telling her to keep her hands to herself; when I looked past Colby I saw Jonathan and Joshua walked towards him. He shrugged like it was no big deal and said 'Fans what can you do with them' The twins chuckled as he did and he walked onto the room. I've seen that blonde around, but I can't make heads or tails of who she is. I don't know if she works for WWE or if she is a fan who is actually following him around."

"I don't know who you're talking about; I've never see him with any blonde, but we aren't always together. I know almost everyone working for the company so I'd have to see her in order to know who she is exactly. I didn't want to tell you he was cheating on you but you pissed me off with that 'I'm going give him the courtesy of being a one man woman' bullshit. That pissed me off...Wait a minute. You told me that on purpose...didn't you?" Joe asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Alison nodded her head. "Yes. I wanted to see if you would actually tell me about Colby cheating or if you'd play it off and just let me find out on my own. If anyone knows about a dude cheating; it's going to be his friends and not his girl. I know it was a bitch move but I haven't seen you in 9 years and before that kiss I would've sworn you didn't feel anything for me, but I had to be sure after the kiss."

"You played me." Joe stated in a heated tone. "Why wouldn't you just ask me instead of trying to screw with my head? You should know my loyalty would be to you and not Colby." He stated as he smashed the button down to make the elevator move again.

Yea he was pissed.

"Nine years Joe. I have to protect myself; protect my heart. What if you were pissed at me all this time because I didn't return your calls? Which I know you're not because you understand why I did what I did. But you're going to be mad because I tricked you into telling me the truth about my skunk headed boyfriend screwing around on me? Would you rather I find out from someone and be heartbroken and then find out you knew and didn't tell me and me be hurt or pissed at you for not telling me?"

The elevator doors opened and Alison walked off towards their hotel room.

* * *

The weeks started to fly by and pretty soon WrestleMania in New Orleans was a smash and the boys won their match. Colby has been so busy between WrestleMania and Extreme Rules he hadn't even noticed that Alison stopped having sex with him. She couldn't bring herself to have sex with him if she even thought for a second Colby was screwing someone else.

The guys had been so busy she hadn't even had time to talk with him. He hadn't even noticed that she and Aria had started staying in a separate hotel room from the guys.

Joe had noticed that Alison was distancing herself from Colby but the dumb son of a bitch didn't even see anything he was too focused on trying to impress the bosses of the company. Colby was constantly pushing for better matches and even singles matches to prove he was just as good alone as he was in the Shield. Joe and Jon kept getting the feeling that Colby was trying to prove to everyone he was better than either of them or anyone else in the company.

* * *

Before anyone knew it the Payback Pay Per-View came and went on June 1st.

On June 2nd, everyone was in Indianapolis, Indiana for Monday Night Raw and no one knew how the night was going to end.

Alison had been on cloud nine. Payback was her first Pay Per View she was allowed to be at the announcers table and called the matches. She loved watching the way the matches would come to life; of course her favorite had been the Shield vs. Evolution. It was the second time the two groups had come together with the Shield being victorious both times. The matches were simply amazing.

Who knew how great 6 guys could meld together in the ring and make one phenomenal match?

Payback had been an official success in the WWE Pay Per-View books. The match with Evolution got physical for all participants, especially Joe. He had his vest and muscle shirt ripped from his body as the members of evolution proceeded to slap a kendo stick across the bare flesh of his back. He had red angry looking welts on his back when she went to check on him in the trainers office afterwards.

Alison had never felt so drained and tired and she was completely ready to head home for her days off. Vince was officially giving everyone Wednesday through Saturday off; but first Raw and Smackdown.

Alison was walking through the arena and she looked up and noticed both Mark and Joe were approaching as she stopped in front of them and smiled softly. "What's up boys; Mark what are you doing here?" WrestleMania was over and Mark more than likely would not be making any other PPV appearances until the next WrestleMania.

Joe licked his lips as he looked down at Alison. "Mark said he needed to talk to you about something but he didn't want to do it alone, so I volunteered to come alone; do you have a few minutes to come with us someplace private?"

"Umm sure yea." Alison answered; suddenly getting a burning in the pit of her stomach as she watched them turn and she felt Joe's hand go to the middle of her back as he guided her down the hallway into a empty locker room that didn't appear to be being used by anyone. She walked over and sat down on the couch in the room as she watched Joe close and lock the door.

"Okay you two - you're freaking me out; what's going on?" She asked as she watched Joe sit next to her on the couch and Mark grabbed a metal fold up chair as he swiveled it around and sat backwards in it.

Mark pulled a folded up piece of paper out. "I received this a few years ago and...you know what just read it and then I can answer your questions." He unfolded it and handed it over to the mahogany haired girl. He still couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother and still couldn't believe she was his daughter.

Alison hesitantly took the paper and did as Mark had asked her. Her amber orbs followed along the words on the paper and she almost couldn't believe any of it; almost - if it hadn't been in her mother's hand writing she would've NEVER believed it in a million years. "I don't - I don't - I don't understand. What the hell is going on Mark?" She could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

Mark cleared his throat softly. "When I first met you a few months ago, there was something about you that was just so familiar to me. At the time I didn't think anything of it; in this business I've met tons of women, but for some reason you stuck out to me. I started thinking about a different version of you that I'd met 26 or 27 years ago. A little bit of a girl who looked exactly like you Marie Alison Merker. I can now understand why she named you after her. We spent one night together as she explained in the letter. I received it in the mail after she gave birth to you, but I hadn't actually opened it until I went home on my days off after meeting you. I don't know if you want to get to know me or anything but I wanted to let you know you've got 3 sisters and a brother from my three marriages and if you'd like your half siblings would like to know you, but it's entirely up to you Alison. I won't push you but I just want you to know if you need anything for any reason you can call me."

Alison blinked as the silent tears spilled over her eye lids as her amber eyes took in the man sitting in front of her that essentially was her father. She couldn't believe her mother cheated on her father and her mother never told her that Michael Merker wasn't her real father. She felt a warm hand on her jean covered knee as she looked over at Joe. "I-I-I'm not sure." Her eyes went back to Mark. "I don't even know what to say?"

Mark sighed heavily. He knew he was taking a chance by telling her the truth. Every son and daughter deserves to know where they truly came from. Mark figured it was better for her to find out now rather than down the line if she ever had health problems and needed to know her real parents health history. "Look you can walk away and never speak to me again, you can walk away and we can pretend we never had this conversation and remain co-workers who just happen to be related but don't acknowledge it or you can decide you'd like to have one living parent rather than two deceased. But either way it's your decision and you get to make it." Mark stated honestly. "If you need to get in touch with me talk to Joe, he knows where to find me." Mark watched as she nodded. He stood up and started to walk out of the room before he leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head than exited the room.

Amber orbs turned back to Joe. "What - what am I supposed to do Joe?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't know babygirl. We can figure it out together; I'll help you as much as I can." He hoped she didn't mind him using the term of endearment towards her. It was hers and he had never called another woman that before. He had done it one to Renee Young while she was interviewing the Shield, but it was just for fun. "C'mon we have to get ready for Raw."

Alison watched as Joe stood and she followed suit as she nodded and followed him out. They were walking down the hallway when Alison stopped. She heard a giggle. It was a familiar giggle. Something she had heard before. Her amber eyes looked around the hallway and saw something out of place; a single red high heel sitting on the floor outside of a partially open door.

Joe stopped walking as he looked back and watched Alison as she had stopped and was looking around the hallway. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Alison asked as she pointed to her ear and then to the partially open door. "That giggle...I know that giggle." She walked closer to the door; she leaned over and picked up the red high heel before placing her hand palm down against it and slowly pushed it open. Her amber eyes narrowed as the full view of the tiny janitor's closet came into view.

Joe walked over when he noticed Alison had frozen into place and as he peered into the doorway his eyebrows rose all the way into his hairline. "Whoa..." That pretty much summed up what Joe was witnessing with his own two eyes.

Standing in the janitor's closet was Colby with a blonde chic wrapped around his body. One high heel on her foot and the other in Alison's hand. Alison knocked on the door and the two pulled themselves apart. As soon as Colby's eyes landed on Alison he dropped the blonde on her ass on the floor.

"Alison baby, I don't know who this ring rat is or how she got in the building but she's been following me; she attacked me and drug me into this closet. I thought it was you." Colby spit out the excuse fast.

"You're pathetic and disgusting and now I know why I agreed to room with Aria away from you." She watched as his face contorted trying to think if she was right or not. "You didn't even notice did you?" Her eyes went to Joe. "Do you know who she is?"

Joe nodded. "Yup, she's Stephanie's assistant. She started with the company a few weeks after you and Aria." He cocked his head towards the blonde. "Is she the same one you saw him with at the hotel?"

"Yup. Well I'm glad I finally got proof that you were screwing around on me with some no name whore because we're through." Alison stated before she stepped up and slapped the taste out of Colby's mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALISON!" Colby screeched at the top of his lungs as he held his jaw. She had a hell of a slap on her.

Joe grabbed Alison's upper arm and pulled her behind him when he saw Colby getting ready to throw a fit. He stepped chest to chest with Colby when he turned and started to reach for Alison. "Don't even think about it. Go cool off before our segment on Raw."

Colby's brown orbs narrowed at Joe and then also towards Alison. They wouldn't know what hit them later. A smirk slid across his lips. "Yea...no problem BRO." He put plenty to emphasis on the word bro.

Joe watched as Colby grabbed the blonde by the wrist and drug her down the hallway in the opposite direction of the Shield's locker room.

* * *

Alison sat at the announcers table as she softly spoke with Michael Cole and JBL off mic about the matches that they had covered so far that evening. She watched as the guys cut a promo about their match from the night before at the PPV.

Michael Cole looked at Alison. "How are the guys anyways?"

Alison shook her head. "They are so sore; surprisingly enough Joe is actually moving around pretty good. I thought we were going to have to transport him by gurney but he actually got up and came in on his own free will; stronger than anyone realized I guess."

JBL chuckled. "They really put their bodies on the line last night."

The three announcers went silent as the Shield's music hit and they watched as the three stable mates marched down the steps of the arena through the crowd and hopped the barricade and made their way into the ring. They each had something to boast about from the PPV the night before.

Then Evolutions music hit and only Paul and Randy came out; Paul carrying his patented sledgehammer. At that point Colby slid out of the ring and grabbed a couple of metal fold up chairs. Paul spouts off about adapting better than anyone in the company and that the night before was Plan A and tonight was Plan B; there is always a Plan B.

Alison's eyes widened as she watched Colby swing one of the metal chair back before swinging it forward and cracking Joe across his bruise welt covered back. Her hands came up and covered her mouth; none of it was in the script that they handed her for the night...none of it. She watched as a shocked Jon turned and stared at Colby. She could tell by just the look on his face that neither he nor Joe knew anything about this.

Alison was completely horrified as she watches Colby beat the hell out of Jon and Joe both before he threw the chair away and curb stomped Jon on the other chair in the ring before he takes the chair and hands it over to Randy Orton and he gets in the ring next and goes after Joe as well. The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she tried to make heads or tails of what was really happening in the ring. She watched as Paul and Colby got in the ring once more before Paul threw his arms over both the guys shoulders and boasted as Raw went off the air.

As the fans were starting to file out and the referee's were checking on Jon and Joe. Paul, Randy and Colby exited the ring still putting on a big cocky measuring show for the fans that remained behind. Alison crawled into the ring as she sat between Joe and Jon she watched as Colby walked over and slapped the ring mat a couple of times.

"Let's not do this again anytime soon BRO's." Colby stated in a condescending ton before his eyes landed on Alison. "Catch you later baby; have fun with these two losers."

He chuckled from the back of his throat and disappeared up the ramp.


	16. Ch 16 Pain Unexpectedly

**Chapter 16** \- Pain; Unexpectedly

Alison's amber eyes watched as Joe and Jon got worked on in the trainers office. By the time they left the arena, Alison had sent a text to Aria telling her to meet her at the Shield's hotel suite. She walked behind the guys and had yet to even touch either man. She knew their tempers were probably set to the highest level ever.

Alison knew something was wrong when they were in the trainer's room and Paul walked in and asked what the hell was going on and Joe and Jon nearly came unglued as they let Paul know neither had zero knowledge of the Shield breaking up. Paul looked at them and said Colby had come to him and told him the three of them were ready to start their singles careers. Joe and Jon again stated they had no knowledge of it. Paul apologized about them not knowing and would handle Colby Lopez himself; it was not how the business worked but at the same time at least they could start their singles careers and start working their way up in the company faster letting them be themselves.

Once they were in the suite they already noticed Colby had cleared his things from the suite. Alison cleared her throat. "I got the hotel to send up ice, I want both of you in an ice bath for 20 minutes and then you can both take hot showers."

'Yes ma'am' came from both of their mouths. She watched as they broke off and went to their separate rooms.

Alison had been moving around Joe's room picking his things up; she could hear Joe groan as his body slid into the ice bath. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts as she walked over and opened it. She couldn't have been happier to see a friendly face in Aria. "Oh thank God, I need your help."

Aria flinched as Alison threw her arms around her and squeezed her just about as tight as she could. "Jesus Christ Ali, I could help a lot easier if you let me breathe."

Alison finally let go of Aria as she quickly ushered her into the room. "I know you're probably going to want to have my head examined with what I'm about to ask and I promise tomorrow you can take me to the ER and get my CAT scanned, but for right now I need all the help I can get."

Aria held up her hands. "First off calm down. This is about the attack on the guys." She watched as Alison nodded. "Do you have any idea how pissed off Paul is that skunk boy did not tell Joe and Jon about the sudden implosion of the Shield? Someone said he was going to make Colby get in the ring with him tonight and train him...HARD." Aria shrugged. "Skunk head deserves whatever he's got coming to him; anyway, what do you need from me?" She asked curiously.

Alison made a face. "Well my patient is in there." As she pointed towards Joe's room. "And yours is in there..." She stated as she pointed to Jon's room.

Aria's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I kneed the man right in the balls and you want me to be his nursemaid?"

Alison frowned. "Please Aria? I swear to God I will owe you big time, but there's no way I will be able to help both of them at the same time."

"Then let Mox suffer those that can't be a gentlemen can suffer with aches and pains." Aria stated in a stern tone.

She was serious...she was REALLY serious.

"Arrriaaaa!" Alison whined. "If it was you and you just got beat down with a chair wouldn't you want someone to help you?"

Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No I'd rather suffer than to ever let Mox touch my body again!" She stated stubbornly. "Ugh get that sad pathetic look off your face. It's not going to work Alison Marie Merker!" She was going to stand her ground until Alison poked her bottom lip out. "Damn it! What do I have to do?"

Alison sighed with relief. "I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Oh you bet your sweet ass you will." Aria stated as she took the container of Salve that Alison held out. "You owe me BIG." Aria stated as she rolled her eyes and walked into Jon's room in time to hear the shower kick off. Her emerald eyes went to the bathroom door as it swung open and watched as he emerged in nothing but a towel. His auburn blonde ringlets were hanging in his eyes as water droplets cascaded down his naked chest, across his taut set of 6 pack abs and disappeared into the towel hanging low on his hips.

'MUST STAY STRONG!' Was the mantra Aria was chanting in her head.

"What are you doing here?" Jon's gravelly voice asked as his electric blue eyes peered between dripping strands of hair.

"Just shut up and lay down on your stomach." Aria snapped.

"Towel on or towel off?" Jon quipped with a smirk.

"Please keep it on or my upchuck reflex might get the better of me." Aria smarted off. She watched as he turned his back to her and she already felt as if she was going to vomit. He looked like a zebra because of the purple stripe like bruises from the chair shots. Aria suddenly felt bad, not too bad; but bad enough. If Jon's back looked like this she could ONLY imagine what Joe's looked like.

Aria watched as Jon gingerly moved onto his bed and laid face down; he groaned slightly once he got settled and groaned again when Aria climbed onto the bed and settled her rear-end on his towel covered backside. Her emerald eyes looked over the damage done to his back. "Does it hurt very bad?" She asked in a soft voice.

Jon chuckled softly. "If you can't tell from the scar on my right shoulder; this isn't my first rodeo. I've had worse beatings before; though I usually well aware they are coming my way before they happen. Lopez caught us off guard and showed us what he was really made of. Next time we won't be as naive or as unprepared as we were tonight."

Jon groaned again when he felt Aria starting to rub the salve into his bruised back. It would take the sting out of the bruises and allow him to sleep comfortably and would also cut healing time in half for the days they had off. Jon smirked as he felt her fingers start at the lower lumbar of his back as she began to gently rub the salve on him. "Don't be such a pussy Aria; rub harder." He grunted when she applied pressure. "There you go Darlin'; that feels fuckin great."

"I don't know how you can feel better when I'm basically applying more pain to your already bruised back." Aria stated as she stood on her knees slightly to apply a little more pressure.

"Pain is pleasure baby."

Aria reached up and smacked the back of Jon's head. "There how'd that feel?"

"Ooooh gimmie more; I love my women feisty as fuck." Jon crowed and received another smack to his head; he couldn't help chuckling. "You know that doesn't hurt right?"

Aria smirked as she shook her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Take one too many chair shots to the head in the Indy's Mox?" She asked as she sat her rear-end back on his again as her hands started working the salve up his back to his shoulders.

Jon felt the smirk slide across his lips again as he suddenly moved his towel covered ass to rub against her jean covered rear. "No panties...right?"

How in the world?

Aria's eyes grew larger as she reached up and slapped the back of Jon's head again. "Pig!" Jesus how did he know that?

Aria sighed heavily as she leaned over Jon's back and grabbed a handful of his auburn blonde curls and pulled his head back so she could lock eyes with him. "How could you possibly know that?" Aria asked as the curiosity got the best of her.

"Tell me why you don't have panties on first and I'll tell you how I know." Jon stated in a teasing voice.

Aria let go of his hair and shoved his face into the bed. "None of your business."

* * *

Alison had been standing at the window letting her amber eyes look out across the lit up city; she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Joe's shower kick off. Alison turned as the bathroom door opened and Joe stepped out. His wet hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck and he had a pair of basketball jersey shorts on. He'd had himself mostly dried off.

Joe walked over and handed her a towel before he turned around with his back facing her. "Can you dry off my back?" He asked. He could feel her dabbing around, but she wasn't actually wiping it off. Joe turned around. "Babygirl, what's wrong?" His deep tenor voice asked.

Alison frowned. "Your back..." She could already feel the tears filling her eyes before she blinked and they started spilling over her eyelids. "It looks so bad." She shook her head.

Joe shook his head. "Alison it's okay. I promise it looks worse than it feels." Her crying could bring him to his knees, but he would never admit that to anyone. He reached out and pulled her to him; he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her arms start at his waistline before they slowly made their way around his waist so as to not touch his back.

"Are you really sure you're ok?" Alison asked before she felt Joe's arms tighten around her slightly.

"I'll be fine babygirl." Joe stated before he looked down and kissed the top of her head. "Can you help me get that salve on my back? And you're staying with me tonight. I saw the way Colby looked at you when you slapped his face earlier. I don't want him getting and ideas." He felt her nod before he gently patted her back. "C'mon I'll even let you borrow one of my shirts to sleep in."

It wasn't long before Joe's back was feeling infinitely better; the salve is exactly what he needed to help with the aches and pains that the ice bath or hot shower didn't. He watched as Alison disappeared into the bathroom as he laid on his left side before he rolled onto his stomach. He couldn't watch her come out of the bathroom in nothing but his shirt and her panties or he would have a serious problem on his hands.

Alison tugged on the bottom of the t-shirt and couldn't help noticing it barely covered her rear. 'Please let Joe be asleep - Please let Joe be asleep.' She kept repeating in her head. She opened the door and noticed he was laying on his stomach. 'Thank you God.'

"You need anything before I turn the lights off?" Alison asked softly.

"Nope; just come to bed I want to feel you next to me." Joe stated honestly.

Alison turned the lights off and crawled into bed facing Joe. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. Her hand came up and touched his right shoulder before slowly running up and down his bicep. Joe slowly moved his right arm up and waited for her. She smiled softly; he still remembered when they would take small naps together she always practically burrowed under him. She moved closer until her head was tucked under his chin again before his right arm came down; along with the rest of his body.

Before long they were both fast asleep; tucked into each other.

* * *

Alison had been dreading going to the Smackdown taping all day. Joe and Jon were going to stay at the hotel and wait for Aria and Alison to finish the taping and at the last minute decided to go and be backstage. She left jon and Joe in her and Aria's locker room. Aria had already been off and running to get her cameras ready.

Joe had invited them to fly back to Pensacola to stay with him for their days off. He and Alison had a lot of talking they needed to get done and he knew she more than likely wouldn't go without Aria and inviting Jon was just second nature to Joe.

Alison got ready for Smackdown as she dressed in black skinny jeans with black 2 1/2 inch heeled knee high boots. She also had on a red wrap around long sleeve stop that tied on the side. She left her hair down and Janet in Make-up and hair curled the ends for her.

She walked out of hair and make-up and turned towards the gorilla position where the entrance ramp was. She was pulled to a stop when Stephanie McMahon pulled her aside and handed her a microphone and informed her that she was going to have to interview Paul and Colby when they came out to the ring at the beginning of Smackdown.

Alison felt sick to her stomach. If Colby touched one hair on her head she was going to vomit all over his shoes. his suit and possibly his face. She took some deep calming breaths before her cell vibrated. She already knew it was either Joe or Aria. She shook her head when she read the text from Aria.

 _'Are we REALLY going to be stuck in the same house with Mox for our days off?'_

 _'Stop complaining we need to relax and we were invited do you really want to back out now?'_

 _'I wasn't invited I was coerced into going. You tricked me wench. You poked out that pouty ass bottom lip and got your way again. You owe me DOUBLE now!'_

 _'And I promise you can collect any time...thanks for letting me coerce you.'_

Alison slipped her cell back into her pocket as she walked down the ramp to the ring, she walked up the three steps and swung her leg over the middle rope as she stepped into the ring. Lillian Garcia announced Paul and Colby; Amber eyes watched as they slowly made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Colby looked as though he had slept in his ring attire. She was a little surprised Paul hadn't made him wear a suite like everyone else who was supposed to be associated with the Authority. Alison had to admit the 'you sold out' chants in the arena were music to her ears.

Paul looked over at Alison. "Do you have a question for me?"

"Did you come out to brag?"

Paul chuckled and smirked. "A lot of people probably think I'm out here to brag and rub it into their faces because I won, but I'm not going to. Besides, everyone knows it anyway. I am here to help the fans get answers to their questions because they all have so many questions for Seth Rollins. They want to know why; Rollins is the man responsible for the most dominant group in WWE history. He's responsible for the group that came in here and dominated everything that stood in its path. The Shield crushed giants, legends, and champions. They all have questions for the man who formed the group that defeated Evolution. They want to know why Rollins walked away from all of that. Do you have a question to add to that?" Paul asked as he turned to Alison once more.

"Would you like to explain Seth?" Alison asked as she held the mic to Colby.

Colby smirked. "Everybody wants an explanation. They want to know why I did what I did to my "brothers" on Monday night. I will tell them that the only person who knows why I did what I did on Monday and the only one who needs to know or I owe anything to is myself." His dark eyes looked coldly at the crowd before they fell on Alison. He watched as she smirked and smiled as the fans started chanting 'you sold out' again. It was an annoying little mantra and the crowd was just not giving up. "you got something to say?" He asked her flat out.

"You know something, it doesn't matter how many championships you win or how many weights you can lift or how many fans do or don't agree with what you did Monday Night on Raw. It's forever cemented in history that you are nothing but a backstabbing, untrustworthy skunk headed little bitch. You couldn't just look Roman and Dean in the eyes and tell them you didn't want to be in the group anymore; no you attacked them from behind like a chicken. I don't really feel sorry for what happened to them on Monday night because as far as I can tell they are better off without you. But I will tell you who I do feel sorry for..." Alison smirked.

"Who?" Colby growled.

"You because I guarantee you they will be coming for you Mr. Rollins. And they both have some anger they'd like to take out on you." Alison chuckled as she tossed the mic out of the ring.

Paul was silently chuckling on the inside. She had balls of solid steel! Stephanie told her to go with the flow and she just railroaded over Colby. She was sold gold.

Colby stalked over and grabbed Alison by the upper arm and swung her around to face him as he leaned down and got in her face. "You think this is funny humiliating my on national television you stupid bitch. I'm sure you thought you were just as fuckin funny when you slapped me last night too huh." Colby jerked her back and forth; she tried jerking her arm from his but he held onto her tight. Suddenly the idiot fans started chanting; 'Spank her – Spank her – Spank her'.

Unexpectedly Alison cried out as Colby's black leather belt was cracked across her jean clad ass and the arena went silent.


	17. Ch 17 Silence Is Never Good

**Chapter 17** \- Silence Is Never Good

The silence in the arena was deafening.

Paul's hazel eyes widened. Did Colby really just strike a member of the announce team? He didn't even see it coming. He didn't even see the ex-shield member remove his belt. "ROLLINS!"

Everything moved in slow motion as Alison spun around on her heels pushed her fist forward and ended up punching Colby in the mouth; afterwards she turned and left the ring. The arena was still eerily quiet the fans almost couldn't believe what they saw.

Colby had his hand over his mouth as Paul walked up and off mic pointed towards the back. "Get out of this ring and go to my office." His tone was low and steady.

Colby rolled his eyes as he slid out of the ring while Paul attempted to joke and get the fans back interacting with the show again as the next segment started and the wrestlers entrance music began. Colby spit blood out of his mouth and onto the ground as he walked up the ramp pushing past the wrestlers coming out.

* * *

Joe could not believe what just happened. Did Colby really – Did he just take his belt off and CRACK Alison's ass with it?! He didn't know what the hell was going on with Colby and Alison, but he was damn sure going to find out as soon as they got to the back. Joe watched from backstage as they exited the ring. 3 seconds after they were in the back, Joe suddenly grabbed Colby's vest and slammed the smaller ex-Shield member against the wall and pinned him by the throat with his forearm, scowling. "What the FUCK is your problem, man? How could you do that to Alison out there?!" He demanded in a low deadly voice, glaring at Paul when it looked as though the man would interfere. 'Don't even think about it Paul.

Paul held his hands up. "Let's keep our heads cool Joe." He could see the younger man's Samoan temper getting ready to spiral out of control.

Joe increased the pressure of his forearm on Colby's throat. "What the fuck is your problem? What's going on with you? Ever since you started dating Alison you couldn't keep your dick in your pants; then you start taking secret meetings with Paul and the other writers and hand us our asses last night on Raw and now tonight you stuck Alison." His eyes went to Paul. "Please tell me you're not going to let him get away with striking her. I mean forget all the fuckin backstabbing bullshit with him against Jon and I but come the fuck on Alison is not even a fuckin wrestler. She could sue and she would have a damn good case." Joe finally let go of Colby.

Colby scowled, rubbing his throat. "Don't bullshit me, Joe. You've wanted her since day one and you just didn't have the balls to do anything about it!" He coughed violently. "Congratulations, now you can finally have her; have fun with my sloppy seconds BRO."

Joe smirked. "Sloppy seconds? Seems you forgot one thing...I had her first." Joe pulled his arm back and punched Colby in the nose as hard as he could and watched as the smaller man stumbled back until he hit the cinder block wall before sliding down to the floor. "You better watch your mouth when you are talking about her. She might not be my girlfriend yet, but I will defend her until the last breath leaves my body asshole."

Paul watched as the giant Samoan walked away before his hazel eyes turned to Colby. "Lopez - my office now." He stated as he pointed down the hallway. Again Paul watched as Colby rolled his eyes, but complied.

Paul was second guessing his decision to push him now. He was going to have to call a meeting with Vince and Stephanie. Colby assaulted a co-worker on national television and now it had to be determined on what the proper punishment would be; they would also have to take into consideration Alison's feelings as well.

it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Joe was concerned about Alison. She hadn't said much since they left the arena and said even less when they flew out of Ohio. He did however enjoy the fact that when she fell asleep on the plane her head was resting on his bicep. He didn't dare move or complain. He knew she was sore and sleeping on an airplane would definitely be a little easier; than in a bumpy car.

Once they landed in Florida it was about 4 AM. It took about forty-five minutes to get the bags loaded into Joe's black Chevy Tahoe. Joe sat behind the wheel and just let the Tahoe cruise to his house. Joe liked the fact that Alison offered the front seat to Jon. They both knew Aria and Jon were going to butt heads over the next few days; Joe and Alison wanted to make both feel comfortable.

Joe reached behind him and touched Alison's knee. She reached out and touched her fingertips to his. It was an olive branch and Joe wasn't going to refuse it.

Once they got to Joe's; Jon looked in the back seat and noticed Aria was asleep. "She's going to have a fit but don't wake her Alison; I'll carry her inside and get her bags. I'm sure you are tired; if you and the big man wanna head in I'll grab all the bags after I get Aria in one of the spare rooms."

"You know for someone who seems to be so high on Aria's shit list; you sure are sweet Jonathan Good." Alison stated as Joe opened her door.

""I'll always admit I'm not infallible." Jon stated before he got out and opened aria's door and carefully slipped his arms under the emerald eyed beauty before lifting her and walking into Joe's house and picking a spare room on the second floor.

Alison stopped in the hallway as she watched Joe's best friend handle her best friend with kid gloves. She watched as he pulled the covers back and gently pulled her shoes and socks off before he slipped the covered up over her body. She felt a warm hand in the middle of her back as she smiled and allowed Joe to guide her down the hallway. She stopped when she looked up and saw a picture of her and Joe from the Halloween party in 2005.

"Gosh, I can't believe you still have that picture." Alison chuckled.

"My favorite picture of us." Joe stated softly against the shell of her ear before he brushed a kiss on her temple. "The big question now is: do you want to sleep in a guest bedroom or do you want to come camp out with me in my room?"

"I should honestly choose the room furthest from you, but if I do I have a sneaking suspicion that I'd wake up with a visitor in my bed." Alison stated as she felt Joe take her hand as he stated leading her down the hallway a little further to his room. As Alison was looking around Joe's room, he had joined Jon in grabbing everyone's bags. She looked up as Joe walked back in and placer her bags in front of his closet before he walked back over and closed his bedroom door.

Alison watched as Joe moved around his room before he pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper in the corner. He kicked his sneakers off as well as pulling off his socks and dropping them in the same hamper. He walked back over to the foot of the bed and crocked a finger at Alison. She smiled softly as she walked over and stood in front of Joe. She pulled the elastic out of his hair as she began to slowly comb her fingers through his long raven tresses.

Joe sighed heavily. "You know what I'm going to say right babygirl?" His hands started at the back of her knees before they slowly slid up her thighs to the outside of her hips; he didn't dare touch the sore parts of her rear. He loved when she would comb her fingers through his hair; there was something so relaxing yet still loving at the same time about it. She shook her head negatively. "I want these jeans off you and I want to see the damage. I want to get some salve on that cute little rear-end of yours so it doesn't hurt you to sleep tonight; in case you roll over by accident. Plus it will help you heal faster."

Alison felt so embarrassed. A part of her body was violated on national television and she knew it was going to look bad. Just to make matters worse if Joe saw it he wouldn't be able to be held responsible for what his Samoan temper forced him to do to Colby the next time he saw him. She also knew there was no arguing with Joe. She knew he was worried and concerned for her all at the same time. She also knew he would work at her pace. Alison licked her suddenly dry lips as she lifted her left leg and placed it in the pit of Joe's crotch.

Joe smirked. "Okay I can do it your way Babygirl." His hands went to her knee as he unzipped her boot and gently pulled it from her foot, while also taking her sock as well. He watched as she changed feet and he repeated his actions with her right foot. His eyes locked with hers as his hands moved to her jeans. She swallowed hard before she nodded her head in allowing him to go further. He unsnapped and unzipped her jeans before he gingerly slid them down both legs before taking her hand and helping her step out of them.

Joe stood from the bed and watched as Alison backed up with her back and rear against his wall. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get you a shirt to sleep in before I tend to you." He walked over and grabbed one of his black v-neck t-shirts before he helped her out of her normal shirt and slipped the t-shirt over her head. He groaned softly as he watched her slip her arms inside the shirt and quickly removed her bra before tossing it onto the chair where he had placed her clothing. He jerked his head to the side. "Across the bed babygirl; stomach down."

Alison was hesitant at first but then slowly moved over and crawled across the bed and laid on her stomach. She felt him crawl up behind her and lift her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his pillow and buried her face in it. "Relax Ali, I'm not going to hurt you." She wore boycut panties so he pulled them up a little more and immediately felt sick to his stomach. The bruise was across both of her butt cheeks; it was dark purple and blue with some parts of a blood bruise. It was about 6 inches long and an inch wide on both cheeks as well.

Joe leaned over and grabbed the salve and carefully began rubbing it on every place the bruises covered. "I'm so sorry babygirl."

Alison sniffled a little before she shook her head and lifted her face from the pillow. "It's not your fault Joe; please don't blame yourself for any of this."

Joe carefully moved off the bed as he discarded his jeans and slipped some basketball shorts on as he climbed into bed and grabbed the spare pillow. He had the curtains in the room open and the moonlight lit his room perfectly. He could see Alison's tears as she moved to face him.

She swallowed hard as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks. "You're doing what I need you to do right now - take care of me and I couldn't love you more for it. There's always been something about you that makes me feel safe and protected. It all goes back to Halloween night 2005. I knew as soon as we bumped into each other; I could trust you and I knew no matter what happened that night you were someone I was completely safe with. When you asked me to go with you to the haunted house and you offered me your arm. It was right there the same feeling. It surrounded me like a protective shield. Maybe that's why your group was called the Shield. You may have protected people from injustice but you've been protecting me for a lot longer."

Alison's hand reached out as she caressed his cheek. "I love you so much Joe. I never stopped; even when I was with Colby. I never loved him. I never fell in love with him; there was always something there under the surface that wouldn't let me love him the way I love you." She frowned. "I hope you can forgive me for not returning your calls after you graduated. I don't want you to think that once I left I never thought about you again because believe me I thought about you every time I breathed in and out."

Joe shook his head as his hand covered hers against his cheek before he turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. "No, once you explained it to me you were right. Getting married at 19 would've been like prison for you before you had a chance to finish college. Besides marrying that young would make you into a human baby factory and we'd end up hating each other after a couple of years and I can't imagine ever hating you babygirl."

Joe leaned over as his forehead touched hers. "I'm still going to marry you; I hope you know that."

Alison smiled softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Alison was completely in Heave as Joe wrapped his arms around her and they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

So ending a potentially terrible night in the arms of the man you could never stopped loving for the last nine years turned it into a semi half good night.

* * *

The following morning, Aria sat across from Alison with her mouth hanging open as she listened to her best friend explain how Mark Calaway - the WWE Undertaker was her REAL father and not the man who perished in the plane crash 10 years prior.

"I'm speechless...I don't even - I can't even form a straight thought right now." She opened and closed her mouth a thousand times. "I can't - It's not..."

Alison could help as she laughed. Her amber eyes went to the doorway of the den as Joe stepped down into the room before handing over two mocha frappes to the girls and then leaned down and accepted a soft kiss from Alison. "Thanks handsome."

Aria sipped the iced goodness. "If I ever need caffeine big guy right now is the time."

Joe chuckled. "Anytime ladies." Aria he had always been used to with the two best friends constantly sharing a hotel room while he dated Alison in college. Joe was no fool he could tell Jon had a thing for the emerald eyed beauty; getting back in her good graces was an entirely different subject. One he would NEVER discuss in front of either girl. Their bond was definitely to never be broken. Everyone always need a best friend in life. Jon just happened to be his; even if he was a knucklehead and his mouth and brain had a zero filter policy.

Joe sighed heavily as his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the name that flashed across the screen and physically cringed; hitting the answer button. "Hey Mark, how's it going?"

"Don't hey Mark me Leati Joseph Anoa'i." Mark demanded. "I want to know if my daughter is okay and she had better be at your house because I'm about to be there."

"Mark - that's not necessary...Mark? Mark?"

Silence on the line is NEVER a good thing.


	18. Ch 18 Long Way To Go

**Chapter 18** \- Long Way To Go

Joe cringed as the line went dead; scrubbing a hand down his face as he slipped his phone back into his pocket he turned and walked back into the den. Joe wasn't even sure if Alison wanted to see Mark. It had only been a couple of days since Mark had dropped the bomb on Alison and it hadn't been long enough for her to actually make a decision if she wanted him in her life.

Joe heard the screeching of the tires in his drive way. He cringed again as he walked over and looked out the window. "Babygirl, you've got a visitor and I couldn't stop it."

Aria lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow before she snorted extremely un-ladylike. "Good I hope it's skunk head I'm going to spike his head like a fuckin football on your front lawn Joe." Aria pre-warned.

Joe chuckled hard as he cringed a third time when a thunderous knock beat on his front door. "It's for you Alison." Joe murmured as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Alison stood up as she turned towards the door as she heard heavy boot falls on Joe's hard wood floors that ran through his entire house. Her eyes widened as she watched Mark walk into the den and immediately yanked her into his arms. "Ummm, Mark..." Alison had to admit feeling fatherly arms around her and feeling the concern rolling off of him felt great; it felt familiar too.

Mark released Alison as he stepped back. "Sorry, I heard through the grapevine about what happened last night during the Smackdown taping and I had to come see with my own eyes that you were really okay. I didn't mean to invade your personal life."

Alison smiled softly as she shook her head negatively. "No, I'm glad you care enough to come check on me in person."

Mark nodded. "I'll always care; even if - even if nothing happens with us."

"Can we talk privately?" Alison asked.

Mark nodded. "Absolutely; let's go out on the porch." He turned to Joe. "You don't mind do you son?" He asked.

Joe shook his head. "Go for it." His eyes skipped down to Alison's. "I'll be in the basement working out if you need me for anything."

Alison nodded before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you." She whispered before she winked up at him. Alison turned and followed Mark through the house and out to the porch. They sat on the front steps and started to soak in the vitamin D.

"Well you requested my attention sweetheart; you got it." Mark stated.

* * *

Aria followed Joe down to the basement and was not surprised to see half the basement loaded with gym equipment and the other half with dark navy blue thick rubber wrestling mats. She could see the guys down here busting each other's heads and laughing because they probably couldn't take each other seriously in character mode.

Emerald eyes landed on the shirtless 6'4" 225lb form in the corner with the auburn-blonde curls and electric blue eyes. His t-shirt was tucked into the waist band of his jersey basketball shorts. He was holed up in the corner doing pull ups. His whole torso was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She couldn't help but admire his entire body. Her eyes locked onto a bead of sweat as it slowly slid down his spine and disappeared into parts unknown.

Aria exhaled slowly as she attempted to gain composure.

Why did he have to be such an ass?

Why did he have to look so good when he was sexy and sweaty?

Why couldn't she hate him and be repulsed at the same time; which incidentally enough could cure her of being sexually attracted to him.

Aria shook her head as she ventured over to the treadmill. She could FEEL his eyes on her, but she couldn't see his eyes.

Jon smirked as he had seen Aria eyeballing him. He did love to work up a sweat and catching Aria ogling him was a nice ego boost. He watched as she slowly scampered over and hopped on the treadmill. He lowered his feet to the floor as he stretched out his arms and shoulders before he turned and walked over to the stair machine which naturally happened to be next to the treadmill.

Jon watched out the corner of his eyes and could see Aria as she would side eyeball him every few minutes. Jon chuckled. "See something you like hot stuff?"

Aria almost tripped over her own feet but she gained composure quickly as she socked Jon in the arm and watched him fall off the stair machine with a resounding thump. She stopped the treadmill as she started laughing at him as he sat on the floor rubbing his arm.

Joe smirked at the two of them. If ever there were two people in the world who belonged together - other than him and Alison; it would have to be Aria and Jon. He was forever trying to be smooth and she was forever calling him out on his bullshit. He shook his head as he laid down on the bench under the weight bar before he un-racked it and started doing reps.

Aria stepped down from the treadmill. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" She asked in a condescending tone.

Jon glared at her sass. "Sure it takes more than some girl punching me in the arm to actually get me to tap." He sassed her right back.

"How about a girl kicking your ass?" Aria stated as she pointed to the wrestling mats.

"Anytime darlin." Now it was Jon's turn to be condescending.

Jon stood up as he sized up Aria with a cock of his head to the right. "I've never tapped out to a girl before...bring it on princess." Jon cracked his knuckles and neck as he walked towards the wrestling mat.

"Don't let your knuckles scrap the ground ape." Aria taunted as she kicked off her sneakers and socks.

Aria's emerald eyes were sparkling as Jon took a run at her; she quickly did a drop toe hold on him before reaching over and slapping the back of his head and scrambled to her feet to the other side of the mat.

Jon sat up rubbing his nose after it bounced off the mat. "You got jokes."

"No, I got moves." Aria stated as she walked the length of the mat before returning to the corner.

Jon got to his feet as they met in the middle of the ring as they did a wrestling lock up and Jon was slightly surprised by her strength when she pushed him all the way back to the mats that Joe had lined the walls with. Jon overpowered her and turned them both around before slamming her back into the mat covered wall. "This is fun." He smirked.

Aria chuckled wryly. "Oh yea...big fun." As she rammed her knee into his stomach; forcing Jon to break the hold and wrap his arms around his midsection while groaning. Aria smiled deviously as she walked over and kicked his leg out from under him causing him to fly backwards and land on his back. "Are you sure you're having fun Mox?"

Jon rolled over onto his stomach before he pushed up onto his hands and knees and crawled around on the mat trying to gauge her next move. He didn't have to wait long as she walked over and stomped on both his hands.

"I see were not talking shit anymore? You ready to tap Mox?" Aria taunted with a smirk of her own.

Jon popped up to his feet as he pointed at her. "I will never tap out."

Aria clicked her tongue at him. "Tsk, tsk I wouldn't say never Jonny Boy."

Jon watched as Aria focused on him and he was suddenly aware he may have bitten off more than he could chew; though the way she was running her tongue back and forth on her top teeth was really fuckin hot. She had an animal instinct about her.

"You know for someone who didn't know anything about wrestling when you were hired by the WWE; you know an awful lot of moves." Jon stated as he walked towards her and they locked up again pushing each other around on the mat.

"I'm a fast learner." Aria stated before she wrapped her hands around Jon's neck as she jumped up and put her feet in his stomach and yanked herself back bringing Jon with her before kicking her feet out and Jon's body propelled over her and he actually skipped on his ass to a stop in the corner.

Jon laid there on his back staring at the ceiling. "Son of a bitch."

And...three seconds later Aria slapped an arm bar on his left arm.

"Aaaahhhh..." Jon yelled out as he arched his back trying to relieve the pressure she was putting on his rotator cuff and arm. Back in his NXT developmental days William Regal had dislocated his arm out of the socket and it really had never felt the same since.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a princess, ape boy?" Aria asked as she applied a little more pressure in the arm bar.

"You are enjoying this way too much Aria." Jon accused.

Aria scoffed. "I haven't even scratched the surface Mox. You have no idea what I could do to you." She stated in a malicious tone.

"Look I know your pissed off at me for what happened and I could tell you I was young, dumb and full of cum...and tons of drugs back in my teens and twenties, but it's not an excuse. I shouldn't have forgotten, but when you do as many drugs as I did - I don't have a lot of memories from back then. I barely remembered my name; let alone any one I worked with or had sex with. Once again it's not an excuse it's a fact." Jon ground out as he felt her apply more pressure to his arm.

"You got that right. That is definitely not an excuse, but I don't know it seems like that's what you're trying to do; just give me handfuls of bullshit."

"I don't care if you kick my ass a thousand times but could you please try to not fuck up my wrestling career by dislocating my arm." Jon stated. "I can only tell you what possibly happened. Who the fuck knows - I could've gotten a concussion the next time I was in the ring and it could've fucked up my short term memory; which has been known to happen to people. The only true reason I can really think of it the drug use; along with the gallons of alcohol we consumed doing body shots." Jon shook his head as he exhaled. "I'm sorry I forgot. That's all I can say."

Aria ran out of pissed off steam as she rolled her eyes and let Jon's arm go, before she stood up and left the make shift gym.

Jon got to his feet as he rolled his left shoulder and rubbed it. He would definitely need some Icy/Hot on it tonight after a warm shower.

Roman stepped up next to Jon before he patted him on the back. "Well at least you apologized finally." Roman stated.

* * *

Alison looked out across Joe's front lawn. "So how close are you to Joe and his family?" She asked curiously before her eyes went back

Mark chuckled. "Hell Sweetheart, I remember helping his momma change his diapers. Sika Anoa'i has been a long time friend of mine and when Joe decided he wanted to get into wrestling he came to me, his father and his uncle. We gave him the advice we had learned over the years of working for the WWE. He knows we can't make his decisions regarding his career; only he can do that. We can just try to point him in the right direction."

Alison smiled. "Thank you for helping him."

"He means a lot to you - doesn't he?" Mark asked inquisitively.

Alison nodded. "Yea he really does. I met Joe almost a year and a half after mom and dad died. I bounced from one college to a different one every semester. I wanted different experiences and see how other people taught in different colleges and classes. It was only one semester, but I have never loved anyone the same since. I dated here and there but the last nine years I never dated anyone or met anyone who makes me feel the way he does."

Mark could tell he'd be hearing about an engagement between the two of them REAL soon; he wasn't ashamed to admit that he could get behind that immediately. "The first night I met you; I saw the way you two interacted. There was definitely something there."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both looked out across the green grass. Mark had already decided he would be calling Paul later to find out just what exactly he'd done to that skunk headed little puke that physically assaulted his daughter and he would be giving him his two cents on the entire situation; maybe the threat of a lawyer calling WWE headquarters.

"What are my brother and sister's names?" Alison asked.

Mark smiled at the thought of them all getting to know Alison and her getting to know them. "Well Gunner I had with my first wife Jodi in 93 and he's 21. Chasey and Gracie I had with my second wife Sara in 2002 and 2005. Chasey is 12 and Gracie is 9. And finally with my current wife Michelle we have Kaia in 2012 and she'll be 2 at the end of August. Tats the whole Calaway clan in a nut shell. I love every single one of them just like the next. I love both of my ex-wives as much as I should because they gave me beautiful children. Your mom was the only woman from my past that I never got to full know. She was intriguing and beautiful and she smelled like...God I can't even place the fragrance." Mark tried to remember.

"Chanel No. 5." Alison answered before she smiled. "It was her favorite and dad made sure she never ran out of it. Every Birthday, Christmas, Anniversary, Mother's Day; he never forgot. There were at least a 100 bottles in the house when they left for their European vacation and never returned."

Mark nodded. "I wish I could've been there for you. I don't know what kind of help I would've been. Did you have anyone around to help you?"

Alison nodded. "Yea my Uncle Tim, my dad's brother. I don't even know what to call him or you or my dad. Am I still supposed to call him my dad?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm not sure sweetheart. They don't exactly sell instruction manuals for this type of thing. I'm kind of winging it right now. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I don't want to call you something that might offend you or tarnish the memory of my dad." She pointed out honestly.

"Hell you can call me a dirty son of a bitch if that's what makes you happy." Mark chuckled out. I think we just have a long way to go before either of us are going to get used to this whole idea."

Alison chuckled. "Yea - yea you are definitely right about that."

Silence ensued again.

Alison cleared her throat. "Hey Mark..."

"Yea sweetheart?"

"I think I'd like to meet the rest of my siblings." Alison stated softly.

"That's good because I know they want to meet you as well." Mark stated with a smile on his face.

Definitely a long way to go.


	19. Ch 19 12 Giggling Girls

**Chapter 19** \- 12 Giggling Girls

The sun was coming in through the windshield on the Chevy Tahoe rental. Of course Joe never rented anything but a Chevy Tahoe. Alison was finally getting used to that fact. Alison had her seat kicked back but her hand was on the inside of his right bicep inside his t-shirt. The skin on skin touching was very relaxing for the both of them. He had some kind of station on the radio turned low and the silence between them was more than comfortable.

It had been two and a half months since the implode of the Shield and her relationship with Colby. The next Sunday was SummerSlam and she had a sneaky suspicion her father was going to be making an appearance during one of the scheduled matches.

Since then she'd been out to Texas numerous times and met all four of her siblings and absolutely fell in love with the idea that she had a brother and 3 other sisters; getting to know all of them was the highlight of her life so far.

Joe was slightly surprised when Alison had invited him with her on this trip to Houston Texas. It was mid-August and Mark had all three girls. Sara let him have Chasey and Gracie the last 3 weeks of August so he could celebrate all the girls birthdays together at one time. He had a giant party and let them invite 5 friends each to sleep over and have a good time.

Technically. Chasey wouldn't be 12 until November and Gracie was already 9 because her birthday was in May. Kaia turned 2 on the 1st of August.

Joe was happy about the progression of their relationship; they'd had several talks about where they wanted to go in the future. Joe had already bought her an engagement ring; which he couldn't help but carry with him everywhere he went. He wouldn't just leave it someplace unless it was locked up like Fort Knox. He also hadn't decided when he was going to ask her, but knew they were going to be married. It was already slated in the stars for them; had been for years - they just had to find their way back to each other.

* * *

Once they pulled to a stop in front of a huge black rid iron gate; Joe watched as Alison moved around in her seat as she carefully leaned over Joe's lap out the driver side window and punched in the gate code.

Joe of course was enjoying the view and couldn't help his itchy little hands as he rubbed his hand across her jean covered ass and kissed the side of her neck.

Alison shuddered and had to stop her arms and legs from getting weak and falling in Joe's lap. She moved back a little as she let the tip of her tongue run across the seam of Joe's lips before planting a kiss on his lips. "That was foul play Mr. Anoa'i." She backed up back into her seat. "You will pay for that later."

Joe chuckled as he adjusted the crotch of his jeans; having a hard on around Alison's family would NOT be good. "Looking forward to it Ms. Merker." Joe stated before lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

Joe stopped in front of the garage and killed the engine. The house was literally little girl central; they were all over the place. Mark had apparently rented a huge bounce hour for Chasey and her friends and a smaller one for Gracie and her friends. Alison looked back as Joe followed her up the sidewalk as he was careful not to step on or scare any of them.

"Ali! ALISON!" A voice squealed.

Three seconds later, Alison caught one girl in her arms as arms wrapped around her waist as the older enveloped her in a nice group hug. She could hear Joe chuckling deeply behind her. "Okay let me look at all of you." Gracie pulled back but stayed wrapped around her torso as Alison cupped her face and rained kisses all over her face; before pulling Chasey over and repeating the process. "Uh my birthday girl's…You've gotten so big! If you keep growing you're going to be bigger than dad."

"You mean the jolly green giant." Her thick southern accent drew out as she pushed her strawberry blonde curls out of her face. "Ali I'm so glad you made it, if yew'd a missed our birthday's we'd a killed yew."

"Don't be so over dramatic Gracie. Alison already vowed to never miss our birthday's ever." Chasey tried to reason.

"And she never will." Gracie added. "Alison who's your friend? Is he your booooyfriend?" Gracie teased.

Alison laughed as finished greeting the two strawberry blondes with a million kisses all over their faces as well. "Yes he's my boyfriend. He's a really good friend of dad's as well. His name is Joe."

Joe slowly lowered himself so he was eyelevel with all the girls, a soft smile spreading on his lips. He knew how intimidating he was and had done this with many small female fans. Extending his hand to the two, Joe introduced himself. "Happy Birthday, Gracie. Happy Birthday Chasey." He rumbled softly, smirking when it looked as though she swooned and released her hand, standing back to his full height as Mark walked out onto the porch.

"Aren't we missing a smaller version of you two?" Alison asked as she looked around for Kaia.

"Kaia is latched onto Michelle as always; she's scared of all the hustle and bustle that's going on. There were a lot of delivery people bringing things in for the trio party and she was freaking out a little. Dad got her calmed down but not she won't leave Michelle's side."

Chasey and Gracie went back to playing with their friends as Alison and Joe ascended the steps of the huge porch and watched as Mark stepped out of the house. "Hey sweetheart." Mark pulled Alison into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head and then extended his hand to Joe. "Thanks for comin'. Make yourself at home, Joe."

Joe nodded, shaking Mark's hand in return feeling him pull him in and gave him a one arms bro hug. "Thanks Mark."

Alison and Joe walked through the house, into the kitchen where Kaia was perched on Michelle's hip as the blonde current Mrs. Calaway was cooing to her daughter to keep her calm.

"AISON!" A squeal interrupted everyone's thoughts.

Alison smiled as she looked up and saw Kaia trying to escape her mother's arms to get to her as she squealed her name. Alison chuckled as Kaia squealed her name again missing the L. "AISON!" Alison walked over and took the squirming two year old before she could completely jump from her mother's arms.

Joe's heart squeezed inside his chest as he watched the interaction between big sister and little sister. It was almost too much to take. Alison was going to be a great mom. He shook his head of those thoughts because he really couldn't jump the gun on it.

Alison, Joe, Mark and Michelle walked through the house and out the sliding glass door to the back patio noticing all the girls made it from the front yard to the back; pink and purple balloons and streamers were all over the place. Alison smiled. "Good job on the decorations Gracie and Chasey."

Gracie giggled. "Dad let us get a small helium tank and was letting us inhale helium so we could take the high pitched voices.

"Oh he did; did he?" Michelle planted her hands on her hips as she glared up at Mark.

Mark cringed and fake glared down at Gracie. "Blabber mouth."

It was Gracie's turn to squeal as Mark leapt forward and threw his daughter over his shoulder as he began tickling her behind the knees; her giggles filled the air as Kaia giggled and clapped along.

* * *

The festivities wound down around 10 pm. Mark and Michelle were on kitchen and patio duty. Alison ushered the 10 girls up to Chasey and Gracie's room to change into their sleep clothes, then walked across the hall to Kaia's room and changed her and put her in bed. she smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed her little sister on the forehead.

The two year old had run herself ragged with all the older girls and Alison just about died when she turned around after the presents had been opened and saw her laying across Joe's torso while he was slouched down on the couch; she was fast asleep with her head on his chest. She watched his large hand as it slowly rubbed up and down her back.

Alison was brought out of her favorite memory to date as a pair of warm hands caressed her jean covered hips. Along with a pair of warm lips on the side of her neck.

"You sure you want to marry me, because I definitely want a couple of those; as long as they look like you." Joe's deep voice stated in her ear.

Alison smiled as she pushed back against Joe's big body. "I could manage a few of them with you." It was a bold statement coming from her but it was a true statement none the less. They were taking it slow and working on repairing what they had missed out on over the last 9 years.

Joe slowly pulled her out of Kaia's room and walked across the hallway into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked Alison turned around as she pushed up on her toes and caught his lips. She could feel Joe's hands slid up her back from her hips as he pulled her body into his before lifting her and planting her rear-end on the counter as he stood between her thighs.

It was a nice make out session for them.

Alison broke the kiss when she could hear all 12 girls in the hallway. She hopped off the counter before turning and opened the door and was met by Chasey and Gracie and their ten friends as they all giggled. "Where's the fire ladies?"

Chasey stepped forward. "We were wondering if you could do our hair and makeup."

Gracie squealed as Alison nodded. "Your friend can come with."

"Is everyone in their Pj's?" Alison asked as she looked around and they all nodded. "Okay everyone to the basement." She laughed as 12 girls squealed and yelled all the way through the house to the basement. She could hear Joe chuckling behind her as she looked back at him. "Laugh it up buddy you're keeping me company down there." She reached back and took his hand as she led him through the house as they descended the stairs. "The basement is heated and carpeted and during football season it's Mark's getaway for his NFL fix without getting in Michelle's way." She kicked her shoes off as she sat down on the floor next to the chair that Joe sat in as they watched Despicable Me.

Despicable Me with 12 girls all waiting eagerly to get their hair and make-up done…Joe was in hell. Or maybe it was purgatory, he wasn't sure. He immediately changed his mind to HELL when one of the girls walked over –her name was Shelly- and asked very sweetly if she could braid his hair. Joe raised a very slow brow and looked up at Alison, who couldn't help smirking; holding in her laughter. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll string you up by your toes woman." He growled low in Alison's ear to where only she could hear him and flicked her lobe teasingly before moving to sit on the floor for the girls. Shelly moved up behind him and pretty soon all 12 girls were putting his hair in tiny braids. Alison owed him BIG TIME for this.

Alison couldn't help giggling. Every time she'd finish one of the girls they'd go over and take over another section of Joe's hair. It was a good thing he wasn't paying attention because she was able to snap a couple of shots with her cell phone's camera quietly. By the time the movie was over, the girls had their cake, ice cream, finished Joe's hair and were all tucked in their sleeping bags with the night light on in the bathroom in case anyone had to get up to pee. Alison went around and said good night to each of them on her hands and knees making sure to kiss each one on the head and tuck each of them in.

Joe was standing by the bottom of the stairs with about a hundred tiny braids in his long black hair. Periodically during the hair braiding he was getting, Alison would reach over and squeeze his knee. She hoped he understood how much it meant to the girls and to her. She finished up as she turned and smiled as she walked up to Joe. "Thank you seriously for being such a good sport about it. You didn't have to let them, but you did. You're going to make a great dad someday." She couldn't believe he really let 12 girls braid his hair. "C'mon big guy let's go upstairs and I'll get you unbraided, unless you want to wait until we get back to the hotel."

Joe cleared his throat gruffly, really not wanting to face Mark with his hair like this, but he knew it would take quite a while to get all of the tiny braids unwound. "Let's just go say goodbye to the others and then we can leave. You can do it when we back to the hotel." He rumbled before he pulled his hair tie off his wrist and tied his hair back in a loose bun then taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before they both headed upstairs so the girls could sleep.

"What in the hell happened to your hair son?" Mark demanded as soon as Joe and Alison made their way back upstairs.

Michelle shook her head, cleaning up the mess from the girls while putting the leftover food and cake away. "You look like you were mauled by 12 girls with itchy fingers." She couldn't help giggling.

"He looks like he's got dreadlocks." Mark stammered out while laughing hard.

This was absolutely humiliating, but Joe was a sport and shook each of their hands, thanking them for their hospitality. Michelle pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, thanking him for being a good sport with the girls much like Alison had downstairs. She also added she hoped they saw more of him because he was a gentleman and a good match for Alison. Joe couldn't help agreeing with her, though he kept that to himself and walked out to give Alison a minute alone with her family.

Alison got hugs from both Michelle and then Mark for the help and for the visit. Mark invited her and Joe for breakfast the following morning and Alison happily accepted before she turned on her sneaker covered heels and followed Joe out to the rental as they disappeared back into town.


	20. Ch 20 When He Caught Her

**Chapter 20** \- When He Caught Her

Alison giggled as Joe growled at her yet again as they walked in the side entrance of the hotel. There was no way Joe was marching through the lobby looking like that with his hair. She steered him to the elevator as they rode in silence up to their room. She giggled as she stepped off when he growled at her once more. Joe let them in and she kicked her shoes off by the door. "C'mon Joe, it's not that bad, you just made 12 girls happy as clams; plus one adult girl happy because you played nice with 12 girls, two of them happened to be her little sister's."

Alison walked over to the couch in the suite's living room as she sat on the couch and watched as Joe grumbled while making is way over before sitting on the floor in front of her. She handed him the remote for the TV. "Here watch ESPN and get yourself into a better mood, grumpy."

"Sorry..." He grumbled as he watched sports highlights for the day.

Her fingers immediately went to work on getting the little braids out. Once she got all the braids out, she combed all the knots out gently that the little fingers and braids created and then she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "My God your hair is soft. Makes me wish I would've joined in their fun." She threw her leg over Joe's body as she stood up from the couch. "Oh well, I guess a picture is really worth a thousand words, because in this case. I've got all the best pictures." She giggled as she held up her phone with the pictures she'd taken that he didn't know about. When he growled she locked her phone and laughed it off as she took off towards the bedroom.

That little minx had pictures of him with braided hair?! Oh no – NO that was NOT flying with him at all! Joe growled and took off after Alison, quickly catching up to her since his legs were a lot longer and he was much faster than her. He tossed her onto the middle of the bed before he pounced on her; straddling her body he pinned her hands above her head.

"You've got one chance to hand over that phone and show me that you've deleted all those photos. And so help me god, if I find out you tweeted any of them or put them on any social media on the net, I will make you regret it. So what's it gonna be?"

When she just giggled and shook her head, Joe shrugged before he climbed off the bed and grabbed her feet as she had tried to scramble up the bed to get away from him. He drug her to the foot of the bed before he tossed her over his shoulder and carted her cute ass into the bathroom.

Joe reached into the shower, turning the sprays on. "Remember, I gave you a choice." Then he dropped her unceremoniously in the FREEZING cold shower sprays, closing the sliding door behind him and heard her squeal out, profanities quickly filling the air. Joe laughed from low in his throat, the sound echoing back at her as he headed back into the bedroom.

Alison's teeth were chattering as her cold wet fingers searched for purchase against the slick tiles of the shower trying to stand up. Her clothes were soaking wet by the time she finally escaped the ice cold sprays of the shower. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and looked like a drowned rat. She followed the deep laughter of Joe into the bedroom as she saw him standing with his bare back to her. He'd apparently taken his shirt off. She smirked as she peeled her dripping t-shirt off and slung it across the room; laughing with satisfaction as the freezing cotton material slapped against Joe's back.

"AAAAHHHH!" Joe practically shrieked out as something ice cold hit his bare back.

Joe caught his breath as his hands reached behind him only to find a wet t-shirt stuck to his back. The sound of Alison's laughter filled the hotel suite as he turned around to face her. She was soaking wet from head to toe as she stood in her jeans and bra. She had no idea how sexy and beautiful she looked all at once. Joe's grey eyes watched as she peeled her soaked jeans from her body before her bra and panties were tossed into the corner with her jeans.

"Now with that out of the way; if you'll excuse me I'm in need of some warmth." Alison stated before she turned and walked back into the bathroom and fixed the temperature of the water. She needed warmth and she needed it now. She smirked to herself knowing that getting undressed in front of Joe would kick start the beginning of a very interesting night.

And nothing proved it more than when she felt a pair of hands on her naked hip before she felt his erection against her bare rear-end.

"That was dirty rotten and you know it." Joe's deep voice rumbled against the shell of her ear.

"I had to figure out some way to get you out of your funk. The girls did a number on your hair and I imagine with as tight as some of those braids were they gave you a head ache." Alison smiled softly as she turned around and pressed her naked form to his naked muscled up body. "Will you join me in the shower or have you gotten naked to tease me?"

Joe's erection was hard as ever and pressed against the softness of Alison's bare stomach. Her chilled breasts from the cold shower he gave her a few minutes earlier were pressed to his warm chest and he couldn't think of anything more than sharing a shower and their hotel bed with her. Joe leaned down and gripped the back of her thighs as he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her legs wrapped around his muscular waist as he carefully stepped into the shower and pressed her back against the warm shower wall.

"I guess I was a bit of a bear. I am sorry." Joe stated enjoying her wrapped around his torso.

Alison smiled once more. "You're forgiven, but you do owe me for that ice shower earlier. But first..." She grabbed the shampoo and carefully poured some on Joe's beautifully soaked raven locks. She gently lathered his hair from scalp to the ends of his hair then urged him to turn under the sprays and got the soap rinsed all the way out.

Joe loved it when she pampered him. It wasn't often that he knew of women who would pamper their men but she did it quite often to him; he didn't think he could love her more, but he was always proved wrong when she did these little things for him and to him and made his heart grow bigger and stronger for her. Joe leaned down and placed Alison on her feet before capturing her lips with his.

Alison's body was finally heating up as she felt the breath leave her lungs; Joe took it and she was glad to give it to him. She couldn't believe how things were going between them. She felt as if they hadn't missed the last 9 years of each other's lives.

Joe had enough of the shower if they really felt dirty they would take a real one later. He shut the water off as he lifted her into his arms and stepped out of the shower before carrying her back into the bedroom and set her on her feet. "Fuck the shower...we'll take one later."

"OKay..." She mumbled against his lips before he took hers with his once more.

Backing her up to the bed, Joe felt her knees bump the bed as he carefully guided her down on it, their kiss never breaking. He wanted this woman badly, so much he could taste it and knew they wouldn't be doing any foreplay this time around. The sexual intensity was too much as his knee rested in the apex between her thighs, hovering over her. His tongue dueled with hers, both tasting each other as his large muscular hands ran down her sides, caressing every inch of her body. Joe laced their fingers together with her uninjured hand, leaving the other one alone and placed both of them above her head. His lips reluctantly left hers to start gliding down her jaw to her neck, both of their breathing erratic.

Alison loved how Joe's finger pushed between hers and how well their hands fit together. His hands were gigantic compared to hers. Her knees were against his sides and she squeezed slightly as his lips brushed against both of her nipples and she tried to contain a moan but it wasn't happening. There was definitely no foreplay happening. They both wanted each other too much to even mess with it right now. Foreplay wasn't everything and she knew she was already dripping with anticipation. She reached down with her right hand and gripped his go-tee and brought his face back up to hers as she softly kissed his lips. "I want you inside of me now."

Whatever this goddess wanted, she'd get. Joe couldn't deny her a single thing, every part of him craving to feel her warmth wrapped around him. He could always remember how it felt with her and lifted her outer thighs, settling between them. The mouthwatering scent of her arousal surrounded him, made Joe heady as his eyes locked with hers. "Anytime beautiful." He promised in a low deep husky voice, claiming her mouth and began rubbing the head of his swollen cock up and down her slick folds. Not bothering to question if she wanted this or not, Joe began pushing through them as her sex swallowed him whole, a low groan escaping him.

Alison was in pure heaven when she felt Joe enter her body. She knew her eyes practically rolled in the back of her head as he stretched her open the deeper he went. Her right hand was currently digging her nails into his bicep. It should be against the law for guys to have arms so big their girlfriends hands couldn't fit around them. One of his biceps was the equivalent of one of her thighs. "Oh God Joe – don't stop whatever you do." He was completely filling her to the hilt; her whole body involuntarily shivered. It felt so good having him in her body and she knew he was sitting still so she could get accommodated with his size. She finally rocked her hips up against his to let him know he could continue.

He was not a small man by any means. When she rolled her hips up to urge him to continue, it took every ounce of willpower inside of him not to snap his hips forward to completely join them. Joe growled, feeling her ankles lock around his waist and that forcefully drove him deeper inside of her warm depths. "Hold on." He ordered, both of them shivering with anticipation and finally snapped his hips forward, filling her to absolute capacity.

Alison bit into her lip as he completed their joining. She could taste the copper from her blood and knew she broke the skin on the inside of her mouth. She didn't care though. Once he started rocking in and out of her body she could feel herself completely giving into him. She was giving him everything she ever had inside of her body to this man she loved. There was a connection between them that just made her feel as though everything in her life was complete. She already knew she didn't want anyone else. She would never want anyone else ever again. Her heart found the man of her dreams; it was completely cliché but she didn't care. "Oh God Joe." She felt him shift slightly and he moved deeper, he wasn't just hitting the sweet spot; he was hitting EVERY spot on the way to it.

Joe couldn't believe how strong of an attraction he still felt toward Alison; even after 9 years - it was still there and it always would be. He could see himself with this woman for the rest of his life, marrying her, having his babies, the whole shebang.

Alison was going completely insane with this man buried inside of her. Each thrust of his hips we're making her wetter and wetter. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore as she pushed up with her hips and pushed Joe over, he didn't let go of her and took her with him. She slowly and excruciatingly began gliding her hips up and down this beautiful man's erection. As she continued to work the lower half of her body, she leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest and let her tongue slide up between his pectorals as she went to one side and gently bit his pebble sized nipple enjoying the groan that came from him.

Joe's fingers slid through her mahogany hair as he fought the urge not to grip it, not wanting to hurt her. She was driving him insane though with this teasing. The feeling of her pussy gliding up and down on his hardened cock made his head spin and soon his hips were thrusting up. Their bodies crashed together repeatedly, the pace quickening and Joe knew this wouldn't last. Not with how intense this bout began and currently was. Joe suddenly sat upright and pulled away from her, an evil smirk curving his lips. "On your knees, beautiful." He ordered, sealing his mouth to her neck and nodded as she obeyed, sliding his tongue up the length of her spine. Within seconds, Joe buried his cock to the hilt inside of her receptive body again, enjoying the sounds of her cries.

His name slipped from her lips a few times and she couldn't stop it. "Joe…" She could die exceedingly happy with this man buried inside of her body. She could die exceedingly happy if she never had sex again after today; but really hoped that wasn't the case. Her hands were clenched into fists in the comforter of the bed and his hands had a good grip on her hips as she began to thrust back against him. His pelvis was crashing against her ass and the smacking echoed throughout the room. She stood up on her knees as she looked over her shoulder and was immediately met with Joe's mouth capturing hers as his grip tightened on her hips. She moaned into his mouth.

This definitely would not be the last time they had sex. Joe would make damn sure of that. There was plenty of time for them to explore each other, no doubt about it. Joe increased the pace, feeling her meet him for every single thrust. Not a lot of women could handle him in this position, but Alison always could and that just made him believe wholeheartedly they belonged together. They were meant to be together. It felt like she was made specifically for him and nobody else. There would be nobody else if Joe had his way. Their tongues entwined together as Joe gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples and never stopped the thrusting, not for a second.

Alison felt like he was taking her breath with every one of his thrusts forward. All the feelings were taking over her body at once and she could feel a tightening in her lower abdomen. "Oh God Joe, I'm going to cum…Make me cum baby." Her hands came down and covered his; still enjoying the power his whole body possessed. She guided his hand to her slick folds and as he started toying with her hard nub her hand gripped his forearm as her other hand slid back behind her to his body and she cupped his naked butt cheek; egging him on for both of their releases.

Joe groaned from low in his throat, whipping his head back as his black hair flew, pounding as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could inside of her. He refused to cum until she did, sealing his mouth to her neck. His large finger slid inside of her combined with his cock, stretching her even more and causing two intense sensations. Within minutes, Joe felt her fall apart against him as her walls caved in around his pulsating cock, wrapping him in a warm wet cocoon. "ALISON!" He bellowed out, holding her against him as their bodies tensed and twitched, both of them exploding together.

They both collapsed in the middle of the bed as they were both panting she rolled over to face him. She pushed his long hair back over his shoulders and got it out of his face as her index finger ran down his go-tee, under his chin and her thumb softly ran across his lips as their eyes remained locked. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. She couldn't help but feel like every time they had sex it always felt like the same time in that motel during their one semester of love in Georgia. "God I love you."

"I love you too babygirl." Joe's voice rumbled.

A few minutes later he heard his cell phone ding at him letting him know he had a text. He reached over on his night stand and grabbed his cell before he unlocked it and opened his messages. It was from Jon as he opened it he stared at the screen like a monkey doing a math problem as he read and re-read the text from his best friend.

 _ **'Hey bro! Tell Alison she is a great fuckin photographer! And I must say...I simply love what you're doing with your hair these days. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'**_

Joe already knew - he already KNEW that Alison had sent the picture to Jon and now she was sitting on the other side of the bed laughing about a text she'd received. Joe reached over and snatched her phone out of her hand then scrambled from the bed so she couldn't get her phone back; looking down at her phone and naturally it was from Aria.

 _ **'Who knew Joe could get that many braids in his hair! LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOO'**_

Joe turned his glare towards Alison who was already out of the bed and standing near the wall. "You're dead!" His low voice promised as he jumped over the bed and her shriek filled the hotel room as she chased her around the hotel suite naked.

Damn she was going to be in so much trouble when he caught her!


	21. Ch 21 First Date & Second Date

**Oh look 2 Chapters in one night! lol Enjoy!**

 **~Maxine**

 **Chapter 21** \- First Date & Second Date

SummerSlam 2014 was vastly approaching! 5 days to be precise. Tuesday Night Smackdown taping went off without a hitch and all the matches were officially set and ready to go that following Sunday. Some of the Superstars and Divas had decided they needed a night to blow off steam before Axxess started the following morning on Thursday. Everyone caught the American Airlines flight to Los Angeles the following Wednesday morning after the Smackdown taping.

Trinity found an amazing Karaoke bar in downtown Los Angeles. She knew the guys would more than likely be recognized, but no one really cared they needed a night off and damn if they weren't' going to get one.

Aria had been sitting at the table with everyone as she and Alison whispered back and forth about Jon who had been constantly trying to get her to talk to him after their days off together in Pensacola two and a half almost three months prior. Alison shook her head and brought up a valid point. "Aria, you got to kick his ass on the mat in Joe's basement. You took all your pent up frustrations out on him and he let you."

"And it felt fuckin good too." Aria pointed out with a curt nod. "I don't know what more he wants from me."

"Clearly he likes you more than you think and I can tell he's slowly ebbing away at your hard candy shell. Just talk to the man. Clearly you guys had a connection nine years ago or you wouldn't have let him in your panties back then and you wouldn't have been so hurt by him not remembering after taking as many chair shots to the head and concussions than one person can count on one hand woman."

"Damn it I hate it when you're right."

* * *

By the end of the night, Aria was trying to hide behind Alison as Jon was screaming at the top of his lungs on the Karaoke stage. Of course before the music even started he said he was dedicating the long to 'an insanely beautiful emerald eyed beauty who rocked his world nine years prior'. She was glad no one but Alison and Joe understood what Jon's dedication meant. She rolled her eyes until the song started.

Aria couldn't believe...of all the songs in the free world he just had to pick that one! By the time he hit the second verse; EVERYONE in the bar was on their feet cheering and singing along with him.

Jon smirked as he watched Aria's cheeks redden when he walked over and rubbed against her side as she was sitting on the tall chair around the tables.

Workin' double time on the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause -just another course  
Made a meal out of me, and come back for more  
Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you -

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
Then you were shakin' and you  
Shook me all night loooong  
Yeah you shook me  
Well, you took me

Jon of course air guitared his cute little tight jean covered ass all over the bar thrusting his pelvis at anyone and everyone.

You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Oaaaaaahhhhhh you shook me all night long  
Yeah yeah you  
Shook me all... night... long  
Ya really took me and you  
Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night loooong!

When the music cut everyone cheered and Aria bolted from the bar.

* * *

Aria had never been so embarrassed in all her life. As soon as Jon rubbed up against her it was clear to everyone that she had been the 'emerald beauty' he'd mentioned beforehand. She was only too happy that the bar was across the street from the hotel everyone was staying at. She pulled her heels off and ran across the street and into the lobby of the hotel.

Jon caught up with Aria. "What you didn't enjoy the serenade I dedicated to you?" Jon was actually just trying to get her to have a little fun and get a smile on her face. She had no idea how beautiful she really was when she smiled a TRUE smile...a REAL smile.

"Actually I think you're a prick for doing that in front of my co-workers and a bunch of fuckin strangers." Aria snapped.

"It was only for fun Aria. No one will take it as seriously as you will." Jon stated with a roll of his eyes. He could already feel the fight coming. They hadn't true spoken a sane word to each other since she'd kicked him in the balls. Hell she didn't even say much when she was kicking his ass in his best friends basement.

"Go fuck yourself Jon."

Jon watched as she started to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "I've said I was sorry a million times - literally since you kicked my ass Aria. I'm not going to continue to kiss your ass. I'm sorry I forgot! I don't know what else to say or do to make it up to you. I even tried asking you out on a date and you laughed in my face. When you're ready to have an actual conversation with me you let me know. Until then..." Jon bowed his head. "Have a nice day Miss Winters." He let go of her as he walked across the lobby and got on the elevator to go back to his room.

That egotistical, self-centered son of a bitch! Aria refused to let him get the last word this time and took off after him, practically slamming him against the wall in the elevator just as the doors closed. "Let's get one thing straight right now, you no good-" The elevator suddenly lurched to a stop, causing both of them to tumble with Aria's body crashing against Jon's, the lights flickering. What the hell was that? "Get away from me!" She snapped, shoving away from him and started pounding on the START button, but the elevator would not budge. "No…No god NO!"

Jon was highly surprised Aria followed him into the elevator; actually damned surprised. When the elevator jerked to a stop and the lights flickered he knew the elevator was breaking down. Aria fell against him and he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling to the ground and she got pissed and yelled at him then shoved him against the opposite wall from her and started yelling and banged on the doors. Jon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall and let her yell it out. "You do realize doing that won't open the doors any faster right?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Aria demanded, stopping her onslaught on the elevator doors and looked up at the ceiling, trying to find a way out of here. There was no way she could be stuck in a small enclosed space with Jon. Nothing good would come of this. Scowling, Aria moved to the opposite side of the elevator and slid down the wall until her ass met the flooring.

Jon shook his head. He was half tempted to pop one of the ceiling tiles off and climb up and out and leave her ass in the elevator. She wanted him to shut up so much he could leave her there alone with the only sound of her voice to keep her company. Just as he was about to reach above him the phone inside the elevator rang, so he answered it. He let the maintenance people know there were two people in there and they said they'd get to them ASAP, apparently all the elevators in the building had gone down. He hung the phone back up and sat down on the floor and stretched his legs out. He took his cell phone out and started playing Angry Birds. Joe had got him hooked to the damn game. Good thing he had a full battery.

This was unbelievable.

What the hell did Aria do to deserve this?

She was stuck in an elevator with a man that made her blood boil for two different reasons. He could make her temper show in seconds and made her blood boil erotically. Aria decided to take a chance and pushed herself to her feet, walking over to stand over Jon. "I'm sorry." That left a really bad taste in her mouth. Aria lowered herself to sit beside him while he continued playing with his cell phone and she finally took it from him, forcing his eyes to snap to stare at her. They were cold, hard and full of so much hurt that it took her breath away. "Jon…" Setting his cell phone down beside her, Aria cupped his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers, passionately kissing him. It was the only way she could think of to prove she truly was sorry for the way she'd acted towards him.

She said she was sorry and then she took his phone. Now she was kissing him. What the fuck was going on? He gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap. The kiss took him by complete surprise; almost as much as the apology. As much as he enjoyed her kissing him and he WAS enjoying it, he ripped his lips from hers. "Whoa – whoa – whoa! What the hell is THAT all about? One minute you hate me and the next you're kissing me. You're going to give me whip lash woman." His eyes never left her hypnotic emerald eyes. Jesus those eyes were going to be the death of him.

"I never said I hate you. I don't hate you, Jon. I just…" Then Aria decided to listen to Alison's advice and stared deep into his electric blues, seeing all the confusion swirling in them combined with need. The kiss wasn't pure lust, there was something more in it and Aria felt herself drawn to this man in ways she never felt before. "You scare me. This electricity between us…it's overwhelming. It was there that night nine years ago and it's still there right now." Aria pressed her forehead to his, still keeping hold of his face and closed her eyes. "I know I'm running hot and cold right now, but I'm so confused about this and I've been lashing out because I don't know how to handle what I feel for you."

Jon's hands went from her hips to wrapping around her body. "I tend to come on strong. I haven't dated a lot since I started in the wrestling game. I've had 3 maybe 4 serious girlfriends. They can tell you just like anyone else that knows me. I'm fiercely loyal to whoever I'm dating whether it's for 3 seconds, 3 months or 3 years. I'm overprotective as all get out. And when I see someone who I'm not only attracted to physically and mentally, I go after them. So I will apologize about being direct and forward." His middle and index finger came up and brushed a couple of strands of her hair off her forehead as his lips gently brushed her forehead. "God you're beautiful." He watched as a blush exploded on her cheeks as her eyes dropped down. Jon chuckled softly as he leaned his head down to catch her eyes with his again. "Hey, don't look away and don't be embarrassed. I'm only telling you the truth." He sighed softly as her eyes came back up to meet his. "So are you done running from me and doe fighting me? Can I finally take you on thaat date?" He asked exhaustedly.

How could she resist those beautiful eyes of his? How could ANY woman resist them? This man was dangerous in more ways than one and it had nothing to do with his in-ring ability. "I'm not an easy person to get along with." Jon just smiled. "I don't easily trust and I don't get close to hardly anyone." Again, the smile remained on his handsome face and Aria found herself completely entranced. "I don't want anything with you, not until we get to know each other better."

Jon smirked. "Well than I guess we have a few things in common. The friends who are around me the most are the ones I keep the closest. If they cross me for any reason I don't give second chances; they already had one chance not to fuck it up and if you're stupid enough to do something stupid then you don't deserve a second chance." His thumb brushed against her cheek as he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Second item on the agenda the friends I do have they are the only ones I trust. Since you are part of the circle along with Joe and Alison you are all part of the trust you will get from me. Just don't get pissed off if I get overprotective. It's in my nature to protect those closest to me. And Third, I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. If we spend the next several days talking and not touching or kissing I can live with that. It will totally suck, but I can live with it."

"I don't think I could go without touching and kissing you." Aria said truthfully, her entire body burning being this close to him and slid her hands down his muscular arms, sighing. "Why am I in your circle of trust? You hardly know me and I've been making you suffer left and right."

Jon's hands went back to her hips as he gripped them pulling her closer to him. He buried his face in the side of her neck and took in her scent. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. It wasn't a common scent, but whatever it was it intoxicated him. His lips softly kissed along her neck as his hand slid up her back and pulled her hair from her neck as his lips continued to assault her bare flesh. "Actually, as soon as someone is in the circle of friends, which you were by association with Alison because of Joe; you had my trust. Damn I need to restrain myself." He mumbled against her neck; his voice husky, which he failed miserably at hiding.

"I knew you before they did so technically, I should've been in the trust circle first." Aria pointed out breathlessly, slipping her fingers in his hair and gripped it, ripping his mouth away from her neck. "And hopefully I'll be able to keep your trust." Her mouth sealed to his neck, reciprocating what he'd done to her and had to fight back the urge to start grinding on his lap. "Why are you trying to restrain yourself?" She smiled, nuzzling his neck and let his scent engulf her, moving her mouth across his Adam's apple to the other side and finally stopped teasing him. Aria rested her head against his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck as her eyes closed. "So where do you wanna take me on a date?"

Jon's deep chuckled echoed in the small enclosed space. "Believe me if I wasn't showing restraint, we'd both be naked right now." It was a good thing his jeans were tight because once they left the elevator he would have his own personal flag pole – so to speak. "And we'd both be getting exactly what we both want right now." Jon smirked as he took her hand and put it palm down against his t-shirt covered chest and guided it all the way down to the pit of his jean covered crotch. He chuckled harder when her eyes widened. "See restraint." He kissed her lips softly again. "And I'll take you wherever the fuck you want to go beautiful."

This man was EVIL. E-V-I-L! Two could play that game, Aria thought, emerald eyes slowly darkening as she began rubbing his jean covered crotch with her hand. "Fuck the date. I don't need candlelight and roses. I want this. YOU want this. So just take me to your bed and show me how unrestrained you can be." Her tongue snaked out, outlining his lips before planting a hot searing kiss, breaking it a few minutes later when they both needed oxygen. "Just for the record, you're hotness level skyrockets when you say fuck."

Jon smirked as his hand buried in her hair and his hand removed her hand from his crotch and he rolled them from sitting to her being on her back and him kneeling between her thighs, holding both of her hands above her head as he softly kissed her lips and then moved down her jaw. "Well Guess fucking what gorgeous? I don't fucking work that way. We are going on a fuckin date and then I might just ravage the fuck out of you beautiful." His voice was low as his breath brushed her ear several times. His cell phone rang and as he kept her writhing against him on the elevator floor he grabbed his cell. "Hello Jon's fuck hut?"

Aria bit back a laugh as Jon kept teasing her, twisting her wrists in his hand trying to break free while he talked on the phone. "Not funny…" She mumbled, loud enough for only him to hear, her entire face cherry red.

"Heard you got trapped in the elevator bro...That's what you get for commenting on the pic Alison sent you last week ya fucker." Joe's voice chuckled out as he hung up the phone.

"Fucker." Jon chuckled.

"Fine, wine and dine me, but then I expect you to rock my world to the moon afterwards." Aria stated as soon as Jon slid his phone back in his pocket, going back to exploring her neck just as the elevator lurched. "If we don't get up, we'll have an audience and-" The doors suddenly opened and Aria shoved Jon away from her, using all of her power and strength to get away from him at the sight of the person staring at them.

"H-Hi Mr. Calaway…" Oh God it would have to be Alison's father! FUCK!

"Aria." Mark grumbled. "Don't you two have a room somewhere?"

"Yes Sir." Jon stated.

"Good! Get there!" Mark growled.

"Yes Sir." Jon was only too grateful Mark didn't get on the elevator with them as he reached up and hit the button to his floor.

Once the doors were closed he stood up from the floor. "Good news. The elevator is working again." He exhaled heavily. "Oh God I almost shit my pants. Jesus Christ on a cracker! You know who that was right?" He noticed Aria was just laughing as she nodded. He took her hands and pulled her to stand up; before either of them knew it he had her pressed against the elevator wall as his hand hit the stop button. His mouth devoured hers as he lifted her from the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist. "God you're going to be the death of me." He groaned before his lips captured hers again.

"If you keep this up, we won't get to that date and just end up in bed." Aria cautioned, speaking right against his lips and simply kissed him again. His mouth was too addicting. Jon had to break away from her, slowly setting Aria back on her feet and kept his arms around her, which she didn't mind. "When do you want to take me out and what's the dress code gonna be?" She asked, pressing the START button and pulled Jon's mouth to hers again before he could speak. Her body shivered from head to toe when he growled in her mouth, their tongues dueling from the umpteenth time, fingers delving in his hair once again just as the doors opened. "This better be the shortest date in history, Mr. Good."

Jon licked his lips and could still taste the sweet honey from her lips on his lips. He groaned. "I can't believe I'm about to fuckin say this." He looked down at Aria as she looked up at him with those hypnotic emerald eyes. He grabbed her hand and yanked her against his body before he leaned his head down next to her ear as he gently nibbled on it. "Fuck the date." He watched as she pulled back and started to say something when he covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll take you out on a date in a couple of days; when we decide to leave my room." He leaned down and threw her over his shoulder and took her directly to his room. As soon as they were inside he let her slide down his chest until her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and his tongue was battling hers for dominance once again. His hands slid down and squeezed her ass firmly.

Clothing disappeared faster that a cake at a Weight Watchers meeting before Jon climbed up her naked body. Aria ran her hands down his muscular arms as their chests pressed together and gasped when his pulsating erection brushed against her dripping sex, immediately covering her mouth with his again. "Fuck me, Jon."

Jon groaned into her mouth as he felt her press her naked chest against his. "I'll tell you right now, you won't ever have to ask or suggest. I'll know what you want and when you want it." He gripped her hips as he lifted her slightly and then guided his erection into her with ease. "I think you should hang on." He softly licked the shell of her ear as he suddenly moved around and planted her back against the head board and steadied her there with his pelvis as his hands slid down her legs to her ankles and pulled them up and locked them behind his back. "What do you say we make some neighbors jealous?" He asked as his hands gripped the head board and he slowly pulled out before thrusting back into her.

The sheer dominance Jon exuded took Aria's breath away as her backside bounced off the headboard with every thrust he produced in her very receptive body. Aria held onto his strong arms, knowing she'd never be able to get enough of this. Everything Jon did was precise and he definitely knew how to get the job done in the bedroom. Aria whipped her head back, getting lost in the sensations as his mouth devoured her neck and ears, meeting him for every thrust. Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders, digging her nails in a bit to leave crescent shape moon indents in his skin and finally gripped his hair, slamming her mouth on his.

Jon already decided he loved being buried in this woman. Everything about her took his breath away. He didn't care if she wanted the moon, he would move heaven and Earth to get her anything and everything her heart desired. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in a long - LONG time. He groaned when she dug her nails into his skin but it was a groan of pure enjoyment. He could let her do that for the rest of his life and be completely happy. He ceased all movement and let her down carefully as he stepped off the bed before grabbing her ankles and dragging her to the edge and flipping her up on her knees as her back was tight against his chest. He slipped right back into her body as if he always belonged there. His lips devouring the naked flesh of her neck and shoulders as his hands splayed across her naked body.

"Oh Jon!" Aria loved how he knew exactly what position to put her in and how to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. The feeling of him inside of her was exquisite and, if it was physically possible, Aria would live with him buried inside of her. Everything about him completed her, at least in the bedroom. The intensity of her feelings for him ran deeper than any other man she'd ever been with in her life and Aria knew she already belonged to Jon. Just as he belonged to her. Her head lulled back against his strong shoulder as his hands caressed her, her hand reaching back to massage the back of his neck before gripping his hair. Aria couldn't get enough of doing that and gasped when Jon's hand snaked down her body to start rubbing her sensitive swollen clit with his thumb, his thrusts never ceasing. "JON!"

Jon pulled her hair out of his way as he sealed his lips to the back of her neck and groaned as he could feel her falling apart in his arms yet again. She'd done it quite a few times since they'd gotten into his room and he loved every single second of it. This time around she didn't notice that he had her facing the mirror in the room. As he continued to pump in and out of her and stroked her clit through her orgasm, his mouth went to her ear. "Open your eyes beautiful." He loved the feeling of her hand buried tightly in his hair holding him to her. As soon as she opened her eyes and their eyes meet in the mirror and his thrusts increased tenfold. I want you to see what I see when you cum all over me." His index and middle finger applied pressure on her clit and within a few seconds of her first climax they were both exploding into the second one; calling out each other names.

"Oh yes! JON!" Aria bellowed out as they came together in one explosive eruption while watching each other's reflections. The look on his face was full of pure ecstasy and bliss, his face contorted in an almost snarl that caused a full body shiver to rip throughout her frame. Her mouth was partially open, their bodies coated in a fine sheen of perspiration and her fiery red hair was just as haphazard as his. The vision of him pounding in and out of her, riding out their orgasms was too much for Aria to take as she shattered yet again against him, squeezing her eyes shut, arching her head as Jon's lips crashed on hers. Seconds later, they collapsed on the bed in that position with Jon spooned up against her, their mouths never detaching as he finally grew limp.

Jon looked down at the naked angel that was pressed against his naked body as their breathing calmed as did their bodies. On some level he knew they would re-connect. There was just something about this woman from 9 years ago that had stuck with him and no he couldn't remember her at first but once he did; the memories of that Thanksgiving weekend plagued his mind 24/7. He'd lost count on how many rounds they'd actually gone since being in his hotel room. He knew both of their phones had gone off several times, but there was no way he was going to stop worshiping her and her body just to answer the phone.

His nose brushed against her nose as they calmed down even more. He brushed a soft kiss across her forehead, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips before he pulled himself from the bed; pulling his jeans on and grabbing his smokes from the night table. He wasn't sure how she felt about smokers so he pulled the window open as he lit one up and inhaled deeply. He needed it after what they'd just did.

He was so considerate and, although Aria didn't smoke, she couldn't help thinking how incredibly sexy he looked with smoke filtering from his mouth and nose. Aria slid from the bed and grabbed a terry cloth robe the hotel provided, tying it around her waist joining him at the window.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as Aria pressed soft kisses across his back, finally just resting her cheek against it while he smoked his cigarette. "That was the best first date I ever had."

"You wait and see how great the second date is when I finish this smoke."

Aria liked the idea of that promise of what was to come.


	22. Ch 22 Hello

**Chapter 22** \- Hello

SummerSlam Axxess came and went Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday Morning. SummerSlam came Sunday night.

Alison was watching as Joe dressed in his ring attire. They'd made it to the arena first and had some lunch together in catering. Joe was currently lacing up his wrestling boots afterwards he tucked the pant legs of his black cargos in the tops.

Joe looked over at Alison. "What?" Her amber eyes snapped to his as he chuckled. "Why are you so quiet babygirl?" He asked as he switched from his left foot to his right.

Alison smiled softly as she looked down at the ring occupying her left ring finger. "I'm just trying to figure out when we tell everyone..."

Joe chuckled. "We tell them whenever you want to." Joe finished up his right boot before he leaned over and pecked her lips softly.

"You know you look awfully snazzy in your black and blue wrestling attire." Alison teased as she softly ran her fingertips across Joe's bare back. He hadn't pulled his wrestling tights pulled up or pulled his vest on yet.

Joe wiggled his eyebrows as he flexed his right bicep. "I do uh?"

Alison's hand wrapped around his bicep as she leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder. "Good luck with your match tonight baby."

"You know Randy is not going to take it easy on me so don't get too upset if he starts to get rough." Joe pre-warned as he stood up and pulled Alison to her feet in front of him.

"I'll only be out there until after Jon's match with the skunk head and then Jerry Lawler will be taking over. So I'll sit in the back with Aria where we can both cuss out Randy together." Alison laughed softly as she watched him pull his wrestling tights up and then slipped his vest on as she zipped it up for him.

Alison laughed when Joe tossed a ring of black tape to her and held out his right hand for her. She started wrapping his knuckles and hand on his right hand to protect it when he did his superman punch. "I want two promises from you Mr. Anoa'i." She stated as she finished up his right hand before wrapping his left wrist only. No need to protect the hand he didn't do superman punches with.

Joe nodded. "Okay. Tell me what they are and I'll try to agree to them."

Alison smirked as she tossed the roll of tape over her shoulder before she jumped up into Joe's arms; knowing he would catch her. His hands sliding under her butt as her legs wrapped around his waist. "First I want you to promise to be careful with your match tonight; be safe please."

"Okay that one I can definitely promise. You know me..." Joe smirked.

"Uh huh until you see the moment to pull the trigger." Alison rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt his lips kiss her neck just below her jaw line. "Second promise is; I want some shower time tonight Mr. Anoa'i."

"Well...you know my policy." Joe pecked her lips softly. "Whatever the wife wants; the wife gets Mrs. Anoa'i."

They definitely had to break it to their friends soon that they had gotten married that morning.

* * *

Jon and Aria were running late. "You know if Joe didn't keep track of your ass you would get lost in a paper bag Mox."

Jon glared at Aria as he pulled into the arena parking lot. "I seem to remember someone telling me she wasn't ready 10 minutes before it was time to leave the hotel and then keeping me there for an extra 30 minutes parading around naked because she couldn't find the right outfit for the show."

Aria scoffed. "Well not all of us can do that grungy jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket look to the ring 24/7 and get away with it."

"Grungy?" Jon asked faking an appalled look. "I'll have you know Miss Winters this outfit is washed, dried, and ironed by hotel staff."

"Could've fooled me. Everything looks wrinkled like you folded your body up and stuffed yourself into your own suitcase and then wore it to bed last night before getting up and going to the gym with Joe." Aria leaned over and sniffed. "Smells like it too Grunge Master of the Universe."

"You're lucky I'm wrestling tonight or I'd show you Grunge Master of the Universe right now wench." Jon grumbled as he killed the engine.

"Oh I'm so scared." Aria stated as she pouted her lips out while mocking Jon. "Baby even if you weren't wrestling you wouldn't do anything. We're sitting in a arena parking lot. Not exactly the best place to show me Grunge Master, but you could always give the fans an eye full." Aria pointed to the side of the arena where the fans were being held back by orange caution tape.

Jon growled as he pointed to the passenager side door. "Get out! GET OUT!" He hadn't even seen the fans standing there and truthfully if she'd have pushed him a little further he would've shown her exactly what he would do. The fans really didn't need to get an eye full of him fucking the shit out of his girlfriend against the steering wheel of his rental.

Aria giggled as she got out of the rented SUV and walked to the back as Jon met her at the rear hatch and popped it open. She watched as he pulled her camera cases out and gently sat them on top of his duffle bag. Even with all the shit she gave him he still wouldn't let her carry her own bags. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his jean covered backside before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks Mox."

Jon growled against her lips and before Aria knew what was happening he leaned down and flipped her into the back of the SUV as he pounced on top of her pinning her down.

"No! No! No Jon! The fans are going to see!" Aria protested.

Jon smirked as he stayed straddled over her prone body. "Quiet! The Grunge Master is smarter than you think. We are parked next to the wall and no one can see us." Jon reached forward and hit the release button on the back seats so they would fold forward. He suddenly hit the back hatch button on the key fob and the hatch closed behind them.

Within a matter of seconds Jon's itchy fingers reached up under Aria's skirt and relieved her of her panties. "Do me a favor darlin' be quiet while the Grunge Master has a snack before his match." Jon let a filthy smirk slide across his lips before he buried his face between Aria's thighs.

"But - but..." Aria tried to protest as his tongue went to work on her lady parts. "We're going to be late." She softly moaned as she could feel herself becoming delirious with ecstasy.

"Uh-huh." Jon pulled back as he slowly slid a finger into her tight channel. "We're already late beautiful. Might as well have a damn good reason for being late even more." He gave her pussy a long slow lick. "Besides I need my protein before I go to the ring. Just give me what I want and I promise it will make both of us happy."

"Okay..."

This was the easiest fight Jon ever won; even if he did play dirty.

* * *

Joe looked up from Alison's lap; attempting to relax before the actual PPV started. His head against her thigh as she gently ran her fingers through his long raven tresses. "You do realize you're going to have to get all your stuff moved into my place." Joe stated more than asked.

"Maybe I want you to move in with me." Alison countered with a cheeky smile.

"In your tiny ass apartment? Hell no." Joe argued. "Besides I don't feel like giving your neighbors a show every night were home. They really don't need to know what we sound like when we're fuckin'." Joe chuckled when Alison smacked his vest covered chest.

Joe enjoyed one of her hands in his hair and the other ghosting over his hand. She was always so gently like she didn't want to hurt him; like she ever could. "You think we did the right thing?" Alison asked softly.

"You mean getting married and not telling a soul; our friends, my family and your dad included?" Joe watched as she cracked a hesitant smile. He'd given her an out right before the judge finished the quickie ceremony; she didn't take it and he really couldn't have loved her more for jumping in with both feet. "Oh I can feel an ass kicking coming; I'm just not sure who is going to get to us first."

"Well considering we travel with our friends. I'm guessing they will be first in line." Alison pointed out.

Joe's head snapped up as the locker room door opened and Jon and Aria walked through the door. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Aria's face went cherry red as another filthy smirk entered Jon's face. "Someone who shall remain nameless was trying to challenge me."

"Shut up Jon."

"You know me bro I don't back down from a challenge." Jon chuckled out as he and Joe slapped hands; Joe never moving from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up Jon." Aria's cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

Alison's eyebrows scrunched together. "Aria, you seem to be changing colors. What the hell happened?"

Aria's lips stayed zipped. How could she possibly explain that Jon just ate her kitty like a man going to the electric chair.

Jon chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "Grunge Master of the Universe is going to go get ready for the PPV." He stated before he patted her on the ass.

Alison giggled as she watched Aria's entire face flame red. "Grunge Master of the Universe?" She questioned before her eyes dropped to the man laying in her lap as his deep chuckles filled the room. she could die happy from that one sound.

Joe looked up. "You know there's a story there right?"

Alison shook her head negative. "I don't think I want to know." She stroked his go-tee and jaw line. "Walk me down to the ramp." She watched as Joe nodded before he stood from the couch and grabbed her hands; helping her to her feet.

* * *

Once they were at the top of the ramp behind the curtain; they could hear the fans going crazy waiting for the pre-show to start. Alison looked up at Joe as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Remember your promises."

"How could I forget shower time with you? That will be the highlight of my night beautiful." Joe reassured before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Love you babygirl."

Alison smiled softly. "I love you too big man." She kissed his lips once more as she turned to walk out but couldn't help the giggle as she could hear Joe's twin cousin's Jonathan and Joshua mocking Joe and making kissing noises down the hallway.

"I love you babygirl." Jonathan stated in a deep voice.

"I love you more my big handsome Samoan Adonis!" Joshua mocked in a high girlie voice.

Joe scowled. "SHUT UP!" He growled out.

* * *

The match during the pre-show was about as lifeless and boring as one match could get. The WWE had recently offer Rob Van Dam a Legends contract which meant he was only there for a while and then gone for a while. He was in the pre-show match against Antonio Cesaro. Cesaro could be in the match all on his own and be a 1000 more times entertaining than the match she was currently watching.

RVD as he had been fondly known as to the fans was a stoner who probably smoked more weed that Cheech and Chong. He was older and apparently the weed wasn't working with his flexibility anymore because he looked so stiff in the ring Alison was sure rheumatoid arthritis had set in already and no amount of weed was going to make him bendable again.

She pointed that out to JBL and Michael Cole...off microphone obviously and smiled angelically as her two male counter parts turned their mics off to laugh. She had zero enthusiastic feelings when RVD actually defeated Cesaro; clearly that was eight minutes and six seconds she or Cesaro would never get back in their lives.

The next match was slightly more entertaining when Dolph Ziggler actually beat Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin for the Intercontinental Championship. It was nice to see the strap go to someone else, but she didn't care for either wrestler since they were both too far into themselves to see real life in front of their faces.

Same for the next match with Paige beating AJ Lee for the Diva's title. Meh...she enjoyed Paige when she wasn't playing a psycho on TV. She enjoyed the title change but she was wondering when Trinity was going to be the Diva Champ. She deserved it just as much as any other female in the back.

Next on the card was Rusev winning against Jack Swagger in a Flag match. She wasn't sure who was more annoying Rusev for yelling in Bulgarian and Jacks horse sized teeth; he looked like he could gnaw his flag pole right in half and then take time to spit the splinters between his teeth.

Fifth on the car was Jon against Colby in a lumberjack match which just basically put people around the outside of the ring who had no place in the PPV so if one of the guys was thrown out of the ring the lumberjacks would toss his ass back in...after they got a couple of shots in of course. Alison could only hope and pray Jon got more than a few shots in for her.

Alison felt sick to her stomach when Colby got in the ring and blew a kiss to her; she rolled her eyes at him before she smirked and held up her left hand showing off her three stones diamond ring. It was okay to let him think she was engaged to Joe so soon after their demise. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Her amber eyes watched as Jon and Colby grappled back and forth in the ring. Both each getting their fair share of hits in from each other and the damn lumberjacks when they had each been tossed out of the ring. At one point Jon fought off the lumberjacks and had jerked Colby out of the ring by grabbed his ankles and making him face plant before dragging him under the bottom rope. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed him head first into the announcers table.

Colby laid there bent over the table for a few to catch his breath before Alison stood up and gripped a handful of his beard and jerked his head so his ear was by her mouth. "I just want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life and remember you could've just ended things with me like a gentleman, but because you couldn't be a man and you had to embarrass me in front of millions of people. I'm just here to return the favor skunk head and let you know I'm doing fine without you, but you - you won't be in a few minutes. You'll be lucky if you can walk to your locker room after the match."

Colby pushed back to stand up and look at Alison and before he could utter a word she slapped the taste out of his mouth before she adjusted her hair and sat back down. Colby was so stunned he wasn't even prepared as Jon tossed him back in the ring and suddenly the entire arena went pitch black.

Michael Cole looked at Alison and turned his mic off. "You know anything about a surprise ring visit?"

Alison smirked. "Maybe."

Even with the lights off the sounds of grunts, groans, moans, punches and kicks could be heard around the ring. It was so dark the fans couldn't see much. The lights came on and standing tall in the ring was Undertaker and his baby brother Kane. The lumberjacks had all been laid out outside of the ring. Colby was in the middle of the ring facing the deadman and his brother as Jon stood behind Colby leaning against the top rope staring at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Colby held up his hands. "I didn't do anything. I did NOT do anything. I don't understand. I didn't do anything. Why are you involved in our match Taker?" He asked as he tried backing away.

Somehow Jon had found a towel under the ring and he smirked as he twisted the towel in his hand and snapped Colby in the ass with it; causing Colby to lurch forward towards the Brothers of Destruction. Jon leaned against the top rope again. "You are so fucked Lopez."

Colby's bewildered eyes looked at his ex-shield brother out the corner of his eye. "Jon, what the fuck is going on...This isn't scripted. What the fuck are they doing here?" Colby demanded.

Jon shook his head as he threw the towel over his shoulder and then stepped up next to Colby and threw his arm over his shoulders. "I don't think you've met Mark Calaway; he happens to be Alison's father - which makes that big bastard her uncle." As he pointed to Kane. "I'd wish you good luck but unfortunately your luck has just run out. And of course this isn't scripted...but...What is Paul or Vince going to do? Fire Mark and Glen? Fat chance since Paul and Vince both okayed this little demonstration...no - no that's not the word." Jon gripped Colby's chin and turned his face towards him as they locked eyes. "Demolition." Jon stated in a low tone.

Colby swallowed hard and suddenly watched as his life flashed before his eyes. "But - but...Her p-parents are d-d-dead - she doesn't k-know anyone in the w-w-wrestling world." He stuttered out.

Jon smirked. "It's amazing what you find out when you don't shit on your friends or girlfriend and you actually get to know who they really are." Jon stated. "Good luck in all your future endeavors." Jon stated before he patted him on the back and left the ring.

Mark grabbed Colby by the throat and jerked him forward. "How dare you put your filthy hands on my daughter; you should've thought about your actions before you actually did them. Embarrassing her was one thing, but laying your hands physically on her - well that was just uncalled for."

Glen stepped up as he grabbed Colby's throat as well they gripped the back of Colby's wrestling pants and hoisted him in the air about 9 feet or so before they sent his body crashing back to the wrestling mat with a double choke slam. Glen smirked as he grabbed Colby by the back of his head and helped him to his feet. "No sleeping on the job Lopez." He heaved Colby up and flipped him upside down before driving him headfirst back to the mat once more with a pile driver.

Mark chuckled. "This was more fun than I originally thought it was going to be. You be sure and thank Paul and Vince for me boy." Mark stated as he picked Colby up yet again from the mat, he was beyond lifeless before flipping him up onto his shoulders and threw him down to the mat with such force that Colby's body actually bounced to a stop from the last ride Mark gave him. Mark and Glen bumped fists as they flipped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

The fans were never the wiser that night. They had no idea the last part of the lumberjack match was not only NOT scripted but the injuries that Seth Rollins had sustained were VERY real.

Alison left the commentary table as Jerry Lawler came out and joined them. As soon as she got behind the curtain she was swallowed up in a hug. She looked up and recognized the acid green eyes that match those of her real father. "Thanks Dad."

Mark's heart squeezed in a vice before a throat cleared. Alison looked over at Glen and smiled before she moved to hug him just as tight. "Thanks Uncle Glen." The more she hung out with Mark and her brother and sisters the more she learned how much Glen was really like an uncle they would go to for anything. So it was no surprise when Mark called Glen and the Brothers of Destruction came up with a game plan that they knew Paul and Vince couldn't say no too.

"By the way, when were you going to tell me you and a certain Samoan got engaged?" Mark asked as he lifted her hand.

"Well...technically were not engaged. We got married this morning and I was trying to find the right time to tell you."

"I'm sorry what the actual fuck did I just hear?"

Alison cringed at the sound of Aria's voice. Like Alison, Aria was taking the second half of the PPV off as well. "I love you Aria."

"I know you didn't just say that you and that big Samoan bastard got married this morning without your maid of honor!" Aria stated.

Joe and Jon walked up as Joe smiled and Jon elbowed him. "You took the vows bro?" Jon asked. Joe just nodded as Jon lifted his fist and they bumped them together. As always typical brothers till the end.

Mark shook his head. "Apparently they did and decided they didn't need to tell everyone."

Alison felt Joe take her hand as he pulled her next to him and they faced part of the firing squad; the other have was in Pensacola and they would deal with them once they went home on Wednesday. "We love all of you so much, but we were at the point where we just wanted to be married. No waiting. No big wedding. No hassle. Just married. So we signed the certificate, exchange vows, rings and kisses and BOOM we're done."

Joe looked at all the faces. "We hope you can forgive us, but either way it was time for us to be happy."

The couple received some cheers and a group hug as Jon threw Aria over his shoulder. "C'mon beautiful you can keep the Grunge Master of the Universe company in the shower while I explain how not to take missing the wedding personal, but that I will try to make it up to you with our own wedding someday."

Aria's eyes widened as Alison pointed at her. "Aren't you glad you talked to him now?" Alison stuck her tongue out at Aria as Jon carried her caveman style down the hallway.

Mark made Alison to promise to come back out to Texas to visit again soon and of course Alison agreed.

Joe watched as everyone dispersed before he turned to face Alison. "Hello."

Alison smiled. "Hello."

"I have a great idea. When the PPV is over let's finish starting the rest of our life together." Joe suggested.

"Damn fine idea!" Alison stated as she took Joe's hand and they walked back down the hall toward the locker room.

The rest of their life was going to be interesting; quite interesting.

Who knew nine years ago it would all start with a bump and a couple of Hellos.

The End


End file.
